World is Yours? Fine, Just Lay Off of Mine
by mikanella
Summary: The world's number one prince, Len Kagamine meets the ... unusual girl named Rin Kagamine. What kind of chaos will erupt from this turn events? Obviously, the complicated kind. RinxLen and I'd eat a worm first before I write a twincest fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.  
>Summary: The world's number one prince, Len Kagamine meets the ... unusual girl named Rin Kagamine. What kind of chaos will erupt from this turn events?<p>d - = w = - b<p>

Chapter 1

'We're moving to Tokyo.'

I sighed as that certain sentence ran through my mind again. Why didn't a totally random sentence like 'Hey, I see turtlefishes!' come out of my father's mouth a month ago during one of our dinners instead of that one? Because of Rinta. Why did my mother agree in a flash after he said that? Because of Rinta. Why didn't they ask me about my thoughts in that? Because ... I'm not Rinta.

And wouldn't want to be anyway.

You see, my older brother Rinta Kagamine who was studying at Tokyo for college stumbled upon trouble a month and a half ago. It ended up with him having to be hospitalized for a week due to his bleeding head. Yeah, he got caught up in some friend trouble and he was the one who ended up being beaten up. So now, we (mostly Dad and Mom) decided to move there with him to keep an eye on him. He's a really smart student and it would be such a waste if he suddenly took the wrong turn in his life.

I sighed once more. But I was, am, currently very against the whole idea. Why? You shouldn't even have to ask. I love this small town where I grew up. This is the place where I feel most comfortable in. I could jump up and dance in the middle of the street and I wouldn't be the least bit embarrassed. This was my special place. Where I could shine the most.

And they were taking me away from it. All of it. My friends, my classmates, my secret places. Every single one of those special things that make my life a tad bit less boring.

I couldn't help but sigh for the third time. Why must life be so mean to me? Why doesn't my parents understand me at all? Why do I keep asking questions that I know I'll be answering on my own anyways? Simple. Because I'm not Rinta.

But don't get me wrong here, I love my onii-chan. Well, not in an incestuous-ist-ment kind of way but I still love him. He's a great big brother! Sometimes we might bicker and fight but most of the time, we actually get along pretty well.

I continued staring up at the sky, my hands serving as a pillow behind my head as I lay down on the grassy surface of the ground near the river.

"I wonder if someday, pigs do get to fly. Then those who say things like 'When pigs fly, I'll do that' will be forced to do what they promised. Haha. That would be funny," I said to no one, obviously. Then I laughed.

You must be wondering just who this deranged girl is? Well, I'll tell you.

I'm Rin Kagamine, a weird and not-so-normal fifteen year-old girl... who just described herself with two synonymical words. I don't even know if 'synonymical' is a word. But who cares? I own this piece of story. This about me after all and 'pudding' can mean 'crap' if I wanted to... can't it?

Bah. Anyway, one more thing about me is that I am a totally lazy girl. I hate chores. I do not want to do anything but lie around all day, eat, listen to some music, maybe play a little on my laptop and go out with friends but other than those, I'd rather sleep. Heck, I'd rather watch the awesomest Nigahiga-sama on youtube and laugh my way through the day. Seriously though, search that guy up and you'll crack up with his videos. He is totally awesome.

Ahem. Moving onnn... I am not a girly girl. Nope. Nada. No. Negativity. Not at a- wait. That sounded cool. 'Negativity'~ Hehe. I'm gonna make that my new username for gaiaonline. Yeah! I now have a super cool new username! Haha.

Sorry. Next, I am super lacking in concentration cells and focusing abilities. If you haven't seen that up there, then I suggest you get your eyes checked. Or maybe you just don't understand Japanese(they're Japanese soo...), no? Then go learn some! Did you know that learning a new language is entirely healthy? But learning Japanese will kind of lead you into trouble... Since you'd be understanding what those ecchi anime shows are actually talking about. Uh... yeah.

Aaaanyway. I'm too lazy to actually describe myself in every detail so I'm gonna let you figure it out. How? Go figure.

I got up, dusting dirt off of my shorts and began walking back home. Home. Why does that sound so foreign? Maybe because I already am. This whole town is my home.

I reached our house and went in, taking off my flipflops and quietly going upstairs. I had to be quiet. Mom would probably yell at me again if she heard me.

So yeah, I reached the bedroom and locked myself in. This was how it always is. I'd rather be alone than be with other people. Even my parents. I'm no emo, mind you. I just... need time to think.

We're moving tomorrow so I just want to take this time to-

I jumped up my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

- cry my heart out before we actually leave.

And there. I started to weep quietly, avioding any unncessary sounds as possible to escape my lips, fretting that someone might hear me and notice my weak side.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Yes. I have now, sorta-not-really accepted Rin and Len to be something other than siblings. But I can only take it if they seem so... unlike the personalities that they have in my mind. Hehe. Yeah so review because Len comes out in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid.

d- = w = -b

Chapter 2

"Is everything ready?" said Dad from the driver's seat of our purple van. Mom was at front seat while I had the whol back part all to myself. Mwahaha.

"Yup!" I answered, already lying down on the seat horizontally. I heard the car pur quietly as dad started the engine before we started heading out.

"Let's go!" Mom said in an all too cheery voice. She must be really happy to finally live with my brother again. Dad too. Of course, everyone loves Rinta. Not Rin.

I slumped on the seat and plugged my earphones on both ears. Cool, Trick and Treat was on. I began bobbing my head to the beat of the music.

It's gonna be a long ride so I might as well listen to good music on the way.

d- = w = -b

"Rin! Go buy some eggs in the convenience store! It's just down the street!" I heard Mom yell from inside the house. Why does she always sound so angry when she's talking to me? I hate that so much. It immediately ticks me off for some reason.

Oh by the way, we already arrived at Tokyo a few hours ago and we, mostly they, finished unpacking all our stuff. So now, I was quietly seated under a tree in front of the house, lazing about since I have nothing else to do. Life is just so boring.

"Nrrngg..." I grumbled before I begrudgingly got up and headed for that convenience store. I saw it on the way here so I'm sure I can get there easily.

Yes, leave everything to Rin-sama! Even though I don't want to do chores.

I will surely get it done!

Piece of cake!

Haha...

Uh...

Where am I?

I looked around and found myself in the middle of houses that I don't really recognize. And I was nowhere near any convenience store-looking place. I gulped and began walking around.

"Woah," I whispered to myself. The houses in this part of the neighborhood were huge! All lined up were fancy, mansion-looking houses in different colors! There was a blue one, a green one, another green one,a pink one, a yellow one, a red one and etcetera.

But wait... Something is massively off in here.

Why wasn't there an orange-colored house? Why wouldn't anyone want to paint their house orange? It is, was and always will be the most awesomest-er-est color in the whole wide world! Gaah! Anoying people.. They'd rather paint them pink which is such a gay color!

But anyway, after calming down...

"Maybe billionaires live here or something." I continued walking around, hoping that somehow my feet would take me home.

Big mistake. You see, as much as I deny it to other people, I have a terrible sense of direction. I can get lost as easily as a... uhm... something that gets lost easily! But I'd eat a snake before I admit that to someone other than my imaginatory friend named Nekorin. Yes, I have an imaginatory friend and she's dressed in a neko outfit. Deal with it.

So anyway, I kept walking and walking until my feet hurt and I could no longer walk any more. I decided to rest in front of a yellow-colored gigantic house, and sat just in front of the gate. I hugged my knees which were aching miserably and closed my eyes, trying to rest.

I shouldn't have attempted to do such an impossible feat for me. I blame Mom all the way.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked but I ignored it ever so well. It sounded like a girl's so I assumed it was just Nekorin.

"Uhm..." It said again. Urgh.

"Go away Nekorin. My feet hurt and I'm lost and hungry in this foreign new place that I didn't even want to move into. I'm pretty pissed right now so if you want to keep being alive in my imagination, you'd leave me alone for now," I retorted, refusing to open my tired eyes.

"Uhm, what?" God she is so persistent!

I opened my eyes and faced the direction where I guessed Nekorin was and yelled angrily, "I said get the heck awa-..."

I blinked at the person in front of me.

It was... a guy, I think. Unless it was a given that girls have no boobs. And if you look at me knowingly, I will kick you. Anyway, he had blonde hair that was tied into a high ponytail and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing normal black pants and a normal black shirt. And he was looking down on me, very confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering a hand out to me.

I shook my head in an instant and got up on my own. "Y-Yeah. Peachy," I said and tried staying on my feet which was extremely excruciating by the way. My feet felt like they were bleeding and I was putting salt on them. Yeouch, I tell you.

He frowned a bit and pulled his hand back. "Are you sure? Because you don't look like you're okay." He had a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. And it's not your business anyway. Go buzz off or something." I shooed him away with my hands. I swear, I don't know how to act normal. At all. My friends were all weird so I guess I only became welcomed around them because they were the same as I was.

"But... You were sitting in front of my house," he answered in that all too girly voice. He sounds like Justin Bieber. Yuck. Although, it sounded a lot more pleasant than that douchebag's.

I looked behind me and back at him. I scratched my cheek awkwardly. "I-I was? So what? This a free country! I can sit wherever I want to!" I threw that at him. Hah. The free country thing always works.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okaaay," he said indifferently and just stood there.

After a couple of moments, I got annoyed because he was still there and I couldn't go back and sit down with him staring like that. "What the heck do you want?"

He pointed behind me and said, "You're blocking the way."

I turned my head and saw that I was, apparently, blocking the way. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I stepped away from the gate's small door-thingy. "There. Sorry."

He smiled at me and went off to go inside right after he patted me on the head and said, "It's okay. Uhm... Bye, I guess?"

"Yeah, bye."

Then the door closed behind him. Hm... That was extremely pointless.

I slumped back down on the ground and began fiddling with my feet, trying - and failing - to heal it back to its original state.

"Urgh.. Stupid Rin. And stupid feet. And stupid eggs too!" I grumbled at myself and began stomping off to nowhere despite my aching feet and off-the-roof temper.

But after a few more minutes of being lost, my brother found accidentally found me and helped me buy the things that Mom asked for. After that, we went home and ate dinner in a very normal way - with Dad and Mom loving every inch of my brother and me eating as fast as I could just to lock myself up in my room.

So yeah, that was how my first day in Tokyo went. And you better believe that the next ones weren't gonna be normal either.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Okay... This sucked. I can understand if you didn't even read it or review. If you're reading this then that means you read the chapter. Thanks for that. Oh and in the next one, school's gonna start. Haha. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloid.

d- = w = -b

Chapter 3

I paced slowly in front of my supposed new classroom's door. Kiyoteru-sensei, my new homeroom teacher said something about waiting outside until he gets the class ready for my introduction.

I stopped and sighed. But why the heck was it taking so long? I've been out here for about fifteen minutes now and I have every right to complain.

Leaning against the door, I began fiddling with the hem of my uniform skirt. This school's uniform consisted of a normal long-sleeved buttoned dark blue shirt over a similar white one and a dark blue plated skirt that reached about two inches above my knees. Oh and girls could either were black stockings, white knee socks or nothing at all. I went with black stockings since it would cover my skin much more than white knee socks. I wouldn't want to be thought of as a slut now, would I?

"-new classmate, everyone."

I felt the door sliding open behind me and the next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my back with Kiyoteru-sensei staring shocked down at me.

My messy bangs (I didn't wear my clips today) were pushed out of my face as I smiled awkwardly at sensei. "Err... Hi sensei." A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my face.

Soon after, I heard everyone in the room snicker and laugh as sensei held out a hand for me, saying worriedly, "I'm sorry Kagamine-san. I didn't know you would be leaning against the door like that."

I shook my head and smiled before I got up on my own, ignoring sensei's offered hand, correcting myself and walking in the front of the class like nothing happened.

"Hi. My name is Rin Kagamine." I bowed.

I put up a friendly smile and waited nervously for everyone's response. But the only I one got was a silent unified gasp and some whispering.

"Did she say Kagamine?" Yes I did.

"I think she did." Good for you for having functioning ears unlike that girl over there.

"Do you think she might be...?" Might be what?

"Eep! She might be!" What the hell?

I could only stay still as more whispers went on. It only stopped when sensei shushed the class down, heading over to me and placing an assuring hand on my shoulder. "Now now everyone. I have been told that Len-kun and Kagamine-san are not related in any way possible so please treat Kagamine-san well, okay?"

The class grumbled and I was told to go sit somewhere available. I followed sensei's orders and found one by the back corner where the window wasn't at. Aw! And I wanted to sit by the window too!

With no other choice, I placed my bag down and sat on the seat before I placed my head on my palm. Sensei was going on about school rules and regulations.

Oh right. I'm in highschool now since I am fifteen years old. And the school I entered was named Sakura High School, I think. I'm not sure. I never really listened to Dad or Mom when they talked about where I'll be studying. But anyway, the school's just a walk away from home. That's why my parents chose this particular school for me to study in. Plus, they heard that the teaching standard in here was great! ... Not that I care. I'm probably just gonna be sleeping the whole year through anyway.

Sighing, I got out a new notebook and a pen. I opened it and began scribbling stuff. I was just about to finish drawing Pikachu when the person in front of me suddenly asked me something.

"Hey. You do realize that you have the same last name as Len-sama, don't you?" Her voice sounded good, high and pitchy. I bet if she sang, she'd be great.

I looked up lazily and was met with aqua-colored eyes on a doll-like face and two insanely long teal-haired pigtails. Hm, pretty. I shook my head at her. "No. Who's that?"

She gasped silently, covering her mouth. "You have to be kidding! Well, since you're new and all I guess it's pretty normal that you'd not know about him..."

She continued talking on and on and on and on that my brain instinctively drowned out her voice. Exactly what it does when my Mom starts lecturing me for not doing anything with my life.

"- right? Yoohoo! Kagamine-san!" A hand waved by my face.

I jumped up a bit, startled and asked, "Yeah, what?"

She pouted, making her look cute. I am no lesbo, mind you. "I said: Don't you think he's hot?" she asked in a... fangirly voice. Ugh.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't even know who you're talking about." I shook my head and was about to go back to Pikachu and make little Pichu babies for her (Yes, my Pikachu is a her) when this teal-haired girl's hands grabbed the sides of my head and forced me to look at the other side of the room, right where the windows were at.

"See?" she asked excitedly.

"I can't see if you cover my face with your hands," I grumbled as she quickly swiped away her hands from my face.

"Oh. Sorry," she sweetly chuckled.

I shook my head for the billionth time this day and turned to the direction of the guy this girl was trying to show me.

Uh-hmm... Girl, girl, window, tree, girl and notebook. "There isn't a guy in there, teal-haired person," I said with a confused and annoyed look.

She frowned at what I called her and scolded me in a very childish way, putting up a finger and furrowing her eyebrows together. "No no no! It's Miku Hatsune not teal-haired person!"

I blinked at her and repeated, "There isn't a guy in there, Hatsune-san."

She smiled at me and went back to being serious. "What are you talking about? He's right there! By the back corner of the room!" She pointed, using my notebook to cover her hand so that the person she was pointing to wouldn't see.

I sighed and tried to spot this 'hot guy' she was talking about. I turned my head and followed the direction where her finger was pointing to. I saw a girl with yellow hair tied up in a ponytail who was wearing the boys' uniform and who had her chin on her clasped hands as she listened to sensei babble.

"Uh, Hatsune-san. That's a girl in a boy uniform," I said blankly and grabbed my notebook from her and placed it on my table.

Hatsune-san slammed a hand on my notebook before I could start getting back to Pikachu, demanding my attention. Quite startled, I looked up to see Hatsune-san's serious face. I kinda got scared so I put down my pen and asked, "F-Fine. I'll go look again." She smiled, wiping that scary look off of her face much to my relief.

For hopefully the last time, I looked over to where Hatsune-san wanted me to and analyzed the girl who was wearing the boys' uniform. I squinted my eyes a bit and realized that she wasn't really a 'she' after all, but a 'he'.

"Hm," I muttered, finding it weird for me to mistake a guy for a girl since my eyesight was always perfect all the time. I continued scrutinizing this guys and found a few things out. One is that his hair looks soft. Two is that his eyes are gorgeous. And three, he was looking back at me while I was staring at him.

He smiled, waving a hand at me. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up. This guy probably thought I was staring at him for no reason! Embarrassing, I tell you! I quickly snapped my head back to Hatsune-san's direction, suddenly sitting up straight in my chair.

She nudged me on the elbow excitedly. "Well? Well? Len-sama smiled at you too! Lucky you! The great prince smiled at you!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing in her chair.

But wait... prince? What the heck?

"Shh! Sensei might hear you!" I covered her loud mouth with both hands and glanced at the front of the class, seeing that sensei was still going on about school rules. I sighed in relief. I so did not want to get into trouble on my first day of school in this place.

"Mff ngrfff blmf!" Miku squirmed in her seat.

"Oh, sorry," I said, taking my hands off of her mouth and wiping them on my skirt. Hatsune-san's saliva got on my palms so I had to wipe them.

She shook her head and asked, "So? What do you think?" she asked again, bearing that hyper-ness that would certainly get us into trouble. Luckily, this time she tones down her energy and asked in a whisper.

I took one last glance at the so-called 'Len-sama', making sure he wouldn't catch me doing so and faced Hatsune-san. I sighed and explained, "Look. If you want to be friends with me- you do, don't you?" I had to check first.

Hatsune-san gave me a disbelieving look and whispered loudly, "Of course I do! I wouldn't be bugging you so much if I didn't!" She huffed.

Somehow, it felt nice hearing that from someone. I smiled and continued, "Then know that I am NOT crazy about boys, makeup, skirts and boobs like other girls. Got that?"

Hatsune-san blushed red at that last statement of mine but slowly nodded her head.

"Good. Then you'd understand-"

The school bell rang signaling the next period so I had to louden my voice but I didn't know that the school bell only rang one measly second everytime. Getting up from my seat, I continued,

"- I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOUR STUPID 'LEN-SAMA'!"

She could do nothing but blink at me as the rest of the class went silent, hearing my voice. I looked around and found every single look on my classmates' faces as either scary, furious or dumbfounded. Oh but there was one look that was different. From 'Len-sama' himself. He was looking at me with a normal look but I could see his eyes slightly widened. This looked bad. Extremely bad. It was like I badmouthed their king or something. And if I don't go, they'll surely burn me alive and dance on my grave.

I gulped, grabbing my bag. I clutched it in my hands and ran for the door as I exclaimed, "Wrryyynn!" I pushed through a lot of bodies before I reached the door and safely escaped from the deadly people in that room.

Gasping for air, I stopped running by my next class' room, English. I leaned onto the wall in front of the door and looked around the place. It looked like the earlier classroom only there was no one in yet. That would make me the first one here.

I walked - no, trudged towards the seat by the back corner beside the window and placed down my things. "I thought... I was gonna... get murdered!" I exclaimed, resting my head on the desk table and closing my eyes shut.

"Well, if you didn't say that last comment about me, I'm sure you'd have been spared."

"Yeah, and have myself be forcefully joined into the 'Len-sama' fanclub? No thank you," I answered, waving a hand tiredly up to whoever talked to me.

Whoever... talked to me...

"Eh?" I lifted my head up from the desk and looked for the person who I just conversed with. Then I saw him. Him. That 'Len-sama' everyone was being so protective about. Not good. "I-I...! W-Why are you here!" I might have sounded stupid but who cares?

Apprently he did because he started laughing at me as he found a seat beside me. Why must the heavens curse me? After placing his bag down, he turned to me and smiled. "I have English next too," he answered.

"O-Oh... I see," I muttered, staring cautiously at him as though he might bite if I took my eyes away from him even for a second. But he just kept on smiling. What the heck is wrong with this person? I just called him stupid a while ago. He should be mad at me!

"You know, a scowl is inappropriate for an attractive lady to wear on her face. You should smile some more," he said, staring at me while he placed his head on the back of his hand, looking rather superior.

I backed myself away as much as possible and gave him a 'what the hell' look. "Who gave you the permission to call me attractive? Not me, definitely," I said, trying to tear my eyes away from his all too annoying face but only ending up glancing at him from the corner of my eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "I don't need permission to say anything I want."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Uh-huh. And I am free to buy pornographic magazines from the store as I please," I said, sarcasm filling my voice.

He shook his head gently and smiled some more. "It's not like that, Rin-chan. While you're not allowed to do as you please, I can do anything I want to."

The heck is this person talking about? What is he, some kind of god? Hah! I doubt that! And why did he call me by my first name? "I didn't tell you you could call me by my name, jerk!" I exclaimed, scowling at him.

He laughed again, making a vein pop out from my forehead. "Exactly what I mean. I can do, say, have anything that I will. You know why?" He smirked. A handsome smirk at that, but I didn't care. I wanted to kick him so badly right now.

A nervous trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my face as my words came out in a stutter, "W-Why?" Agh! You shouldn't have asked that! You're playing right into his trap - that you're not even sure exists - , Rin!

He lifted his head up from his hand and smiled brightly at me, almost making me cover my eyes because of this blinding light coming from him.

"Because I am the number one prince of the world, dear Rin-chan."

"The hell! I told you not to call me by my first name!" I yelled, throwing my bag at him. It hit him squarely on the face, making him lean away a bit from me. Ooh! Why can't I just control these annoying urges of mine and not hurt people all the time? If I could, my life would be a lot less dangerous! I swear! One time, I got in trouble with a gand and onii-chan had to fight them for me just to make them stop trying to kill me.

"Ouch...," he grumbled as he clutched his most probably aching face with one hand and my bag with the other. But after a while, he smiled at me, startling me a lot and handed me my bag back. I cautiously took it from him and wondered if he really was the type of person who wouldn't explode at someone for doing something so annoying to them.

Being able to control his emotions... He really does... in a way, resemble a prince like everybody says...

"What the fucking hell was that for?"

- Or not.

"Eep!"

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Yatta! :3 Thanks for the reviews everyone although this isn't really such a praiseworthy fic at all. Anyways, would you please tell me if you prefer MeikoxKaito or MikuxKaito? And after that, tell me who you'd like to pair up with the girl who doesn't get Kaito. :3 Because uh, Kaito's such a ladies man. Haha. At least, I've always thought of him as one since he gets paired up with both Miku and Meiko most of the time. Or sometimes even Rin! ... and Len, mostly. xD 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 4

"Eep!" I ducked down in instinct when I saw this guy- this very disturbed guy grab a book from his bag and throw it at me with, what I could guess, burning anger for hitting him in the face before.

I heard glass shattering behind me and felt a slicing pain by my left arm. "Ow!" I yelped, pulling the said arm to my view. And sure enough, there was a nasty slash about three inches in length running down my left arm. I stared at, unable to react. Blood came running down my arm to my elbow before they fell down to my skirt and settled there, being absorbed in the cotton clothe.

I heard someone gasp behind me. It was Len. I looked at him and saw that he was looking horrified at my bleeding arm. This guy... I don't get him. He was somewhat the reason for my wound and yet he looks like he regrets doing so. Shouldn't he be happy?

"A-Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was shaky as he scooted closer to me, inspecting my wound.

I nodded my head and glanced at my arm. "Yeah. It's just a... scratch. A big one but still a scratch," I answered, attempting to touch the blood but 'Len-sama' grabbed my wrist before I could. He looked like he could faint any minute now. I almost laughed at that.

"Do-Don't touch it! You might infect it. Let's go to the infirmary. Come on," he said as he pulled me along. He stood up and went for the door.

"H-Hey! Let go!" I tried getting out of his grip but couldn't seeing as if I exerted too much effort, my wound would only bleed faster.

"Shut up and stop struggling so much." His voice sounded strict and... scary for some reason. Scary like you wouldn't want to disobey with him. So I simply gulped and let him pull me off. But we had to stop by the classroom's entrance though since our other classmates saw what happened to my arm. I saw Hatsune-san among them. She looked like she wanted to cry when she saw my arm.

A long, yellow-haired girl who had her hair tied to the side in a ponytail gasped as she stared at this guy's hand gripping my wrist. "Len-kun! What happened here?" she exclaimed. Oh look. Now she was glaring at our hands. I'm guessing she was inquiring about those and not about my bleeding arm. I doubt she even noticed it since she was so busy with our hands.

... And I'm guessing this girl is 'Len-sama's girlfriend? Since school heart throbs going out with the most stuck up, selfish and mean girls was a given in any school in the world.

"Neru-san! Can you please excuse us in class today? Rin-chan here needs to go to the infirmary for uhm... reasons. Here, look." He grabbed my left hand's wrist and lifted it up, showing everyone the wound.

"Hey! Ouch!" I winced in pain at the sudden movement and 'Len-sama' immediately put down my injured arm after uttering an innocent "Oops."

"So will you, Neru-san?" he asked using the classic puppy dog eyes now.

The 'Neru' girl looked doubtful for a second. Hell, we don't need her to tell it to the teacher. One of the people around us would surely inform the teacher without her help. But after a moment, she nodded and said with a slightly pained look, "Okay, Len-kun." She nodded and we made our way again with 'Len-sama' pulling at me.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Hey! You can walk on your own, can't you? Why don't you make him let go of you?' Well here's my answer. Because it's freaking ironic how this princely figure is pulling me along like a servant forced to get me to a safe place!

Hehe. But anyway, we reached the infirmary when there weren't any more students loitering around the hallways. 'Len-sama' slid the door open and shot inside in a flash.

The nurse, a young woman with long black hair and deep brown eyes signaled us to go in. We discreetly followed. Then, 'Len-sama' didn't waste a second and showed my wound to the nurse. She scanned it in a second, beckoned me to come with her to the bathroom area and told 'Len-sama' to stay and wait there.

It took about four seconds before he let go of me and let the nurse take care of me. The nurse was a kind and gentle woman, by the way. She cleaned the wound ever so gently that I hardly felt any pain as she did. If I could, I would put this woman in my bag and take her home to care for me whenever I get injured. But yeah... I couldn't do that now, can I?

After she cleaned my wound, we went back to the room's center and she rummaged through her stuff to find some dressings and bandages to put on my now-cleaned wound as I sat down in front of her desk with 'Len-sama' staring at the slash on my arm.

Finally feeling insecure, I turned my head to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

He was startled for a while before he looked away and muttered, "... Hamburgers."

Okay, I'm kidding! I didn't get what he said. It sounded muffled like he was saying it and trying to close his mouth at the same time. Like speaking but moving your lips in the least possible movement needed.

I placed a hand by my left ear and leaned closer to him without facing him. "Excuse me? I couldn't hear you because you were talking so quietly."

He grumbled and tried repeating whatever he said before. "I'm smurfy..." was what I heard from him.

I almost laughed at that. Trying to suppress giggles that threatened to escape from my lips, I asked again, "I still couldn't hear you. Unless you said something about being a blue-colored little being-like thing that lived in mushrooms." I snickered.

He raised an eyebrow at me, snapping his head towards my direction. "Are you referring to smurfs?" he asked, entirely confused.

I couldn't help it. I laughed my butt out in front of him, too much that my arm started bleeding again. Then, I panicked with him panicking along with me. We went for the bathroom and washed the wound again before coming back and seeing the nurse prepared to wrap up my wound.

"Okay. This is going to hurt a bit but be strong, alright?" she asked me in a soft voice. I nodded and prepared myself for the worst. I shut my eyes closed and bit my lower lip, looking for something to grip with my free right hand but found none.

"Here," he said, offering his hand from beside me as he got up and sat on the nurse's desk table. He was looking away so I couldn't see his face so much so I just took his hand in mine and nodded at the nurse.

"Here goes," she warned before I felt something wet hit my skin before excruciating pain touched my arm. I gripped 'Len-sama's hand tightly as hints of tears formed by my eyes. I heard him grunt in the beginning of total pain but the rest of the sounds coming from earth just swooshed away when I felt like cutting my arm off because of the pain I was feeling on it.

"The worst part is over now, Kagamine-san." I slowly opened my right eye before my left one joined after it.

I sniffed and saw the nurse smiling at me. "Stop crying Kagamine-san," she said and went off to get the bandages. Then, she began wrapping my fresh wound with them.

After finishing that, she smiled at me and 'Len-sama' before she said, "Okay. That should be it. You can go back to class now, you two." She walked off ot her chair behind her desk.

I sniffed for the last time and began wiping the tears off of my eyes. I didn't even realize that I was crying from the intense pain. I raised my right hand up to my face but realized that 'Len-sama' was still holding me... Or well, I was holding him.

I looked up at him and saw his pained face. Oops. I just might have disabled the veins in his hand. I shook him a bit. "You still alive?" I asked.

He forced out a cough and smiled at me, not one bit reassuring. "Of course. You'd miss me if I died so I can't just yet," he said, giving me a toothy grin.

I twitched. Then I gripped his hand really tightly, making him yelp in pain before I finally let go of him. I turned away and huffed. I looked down at my skirt for the sake of something to do and saw how... soiled my skirt was. Eew. Sticky blood was dried up on it, making it look darker.

"Critters," I cursed and tried, but totally failed, getting the blood off of the cotton clothe. I tried scratching it off but no, the stupid blood of mine was just as stubborn as I was.

I heard someone chuckle behind me. "You could take it off, you know. I'm sure I'd like it," that annoyingly sick voice said, peering at me from my shoulder.

I glared at him and resisted the urge to bite him on that pretty nose of his. "Go away. I have a serious problem here. I can't just walk in to class looking like-" I ran my hand through my skirt "- this."

"Hmm... I probably have something that could help," he said, standing up straight as I turned to look at him.

Raising an eyebrow, I asked curiously, "Does it involve flying chickens, flying away from Japan or perverted flying girls?"

He stopped and stared at me, confused. Then, he asked cautiously, "Do you probably have a problem with flying things...?"

I looked away and simply huffed. "Not your business, is it?"

He stayed silent. But it was just all too good to last. "So yeah, come on. I have an extra pair of pants in my locker. I'm sure you'd like that." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "As long as it doesn't have cooties or anything." He snorted at me.

We both turned to the nurse and smiled at her before thanking her and going off to this annoying person's locker. When we got there, he opened it up, got something inside and gave it to me, closing his locker at the same time.

"Just don't... pee on it or something," he said, his face scrunching up.

I almost punched him. "What kind of human being pees on other people's stuff?"

He shrugged. "I have a problem seeing you as a human being." I punched him on the stomache, him bending down in pain. Ahahaha! He looked good when he gets hurt!

I chuckled and began taking off my stockings so I could start putting on the pants he lent me. I grabbed the upper end of it and began rolling it off of my legs. This guy could actually be nice if he wanted to! I mean, he let me grip his hand back in the clinic, right? And now he was lending me his extra pair of pants. How totally fortunate not having to wear short skirts for the rest of the day! And insert smiley face here.

"Not bad."

I turned back, in the process of taking off the sticking comepletely off of me and saw this really... REALLY irritating, perverted look on 'Len-sama's face. He was right behind me, leaning on the wall, his hand cupping his chin.

A second passed by.

I got the stocking off of me and deliberately threw them at his face. It landed on his head, covering that annoying -but handsome- face of his. I don't care if he could smell me in that piece of cloth either.

"Oh? A gift for me? Thank you! I shall keep it under my pillow every night," he said, taking it off of his face and holding my stockings in one hand. He was smiling too. The goofball was smiling. He dared to! Gaah!

I -somehow- managed to keep my cool and finished changing. Of course, I wore the pants first before I took off my skirt and crumpled it in my hands.

Then, I faced him with such a blank look that could rival that of a paper's blankness. Uh... Yeah. I don't know if you understood that. "Thanks for lending me these." I gestured to the pants I was wearing. If it weren't for the belt it had with it, I swear the pants wouldn't have fitted me. But as it turns out, everything went smoothly well. I guess I'm pretty luck today.

He smirked at me. "I know. You just LOVE wearing the great Len Kagamine's pants, huh?" He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth to me.

"I don't get your attitude. One minute you're evil, the next you're nice then you become an incredibly cocky bastard."

He stayed silent at what I said. Is this what you call a chance to lay up my anger on him? Lucky~

"And what the heck is wrong with you? Calling yourself the number one prince of the world. Psh. I've never seen anyone more narcissistic." I kept going, not that he minded anyway, I think. I was just full of it, okay? Don't blame me. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if you were in my position! ... If you haven't fallen all over this alien guy already like I haven't.

"Then you always act so innocent and nice in front of everyone else! Like when that 'Neru' girl and everyone else came, you instantly went back to being in your nice guy mode. You're just plain weird," I finished. I sent a glance at him and saw that he seemed... troubled. I don't know why. He just did. Was it because of what I said? Hmph... Serves him right for acting that way towards me- no, everybody! Yeap!

I glanced at 'Len-sama' and didn't wait for him to give an answer because I began walking towards the English classroom by myself. I don't know if he was following closely behind me or not but I didn't want to look back. I didn't ask for his help. Nor did I intend to. Heck, in the first place, if he hadn't thrown that book at me, I probably wouldn't have had to go through all that pain back in the infirmary.

I huffed and stomped my way to the English room. I turned a right somewhere on the way to the classroom.

"That's the wrong way." So he still was with me. He was just being quiet and evasive.

I stopped and looked around me. Yeap. He was right. I don't recognize this place at all. So, I retraced my steps and went back to the way I was following before, straight ahead.

There was a left turn nearing us but since I felt like I wanted to go there, I ignored my instincts and went on forward. Haha. I conquered my epic failing sense of direction!

"Turn left, idiot."

I glared back at him but found a rather lifeless look on his face, completely washing the glare off of my face. Ugh. His face just makes you not in the mood to mess with him since he looks so pathetic. I turned around and followed him when he turned the left.

"What's your problem?" I asked, attempting the impossible and offering my ear to someone who just might whine and ramble on about how life should be more like food. Do NOT ask me why life should be like food.

He was in front of me now and I was behind him. This was how it should be since I could easily get lost in this humongous new school.

"You."

Ouch much? I felt something hard hit my chest at his words but looked unaffected as always. "Why? What'd I do?" I asked, trying to find out why he suddenly hated me so much.

"You figured out my style. And I so idiotically showed you all of my three sides." I heard him cursing himself quietly.

I sweat dropped. "Oh. Is that all? That's a really stupid reason." I sighed hopelessly.

He turned his head a bit towards me and asked, "Enlighten me." Oh I see. His prince side kicked in ...

I grinned proudly at him and said, "Because I am awesome!" I heard him sigh before I snickered.

"I was kidding. Because as much as I would find your downfall entertaining,-" I gulped in a breath of air before I said something extremely unlike me "- I'm not going to tell on you. That would be downright gay!" I shook my head at the thought of me being a tattle-tale. Eew.

He stopped walking, surprising me and turned to face me completely. Then he smirked and said in a low voice, "You don't actually think that people would believe you if you told them about me, do you? That's not what I was so bothered about."

I was confused for so many reasons...

Why were spatulas so weirdly named? I mean, come on! If you were gonna name something, at least make it sound cool! Right?

But anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was what the heck 'Len-sama' meant by that! No, not the spatula thing. That was MY idea... Err, getting back on topic, he sounded really confident then too. I just feel like I'm in such hot fudge right now.

I gulped silently and asked, "Then why?"

He chuckled. You know, sinisterly laughing, and said, "Because why in the world would YOU of all people find out such a confidential thing about me when I have kept it from everyone else in the world for the last ten years?" He shook his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows and answered in a monotone voice, "Because... I'm awesome, remember?"

He glared at me for attempting to joke around in such a serious atmosphere.

"Well, I don't know. Stop getting mad at me for something I don't even have any idea about. I just went to this school to study... and maybe sleep, and nothing else. So what if I did find out about your long lost secret? Because so-called prince of the entire world, I don't give a cookie." I admit that last word ruined my whole speech but it just came out. I didn't want to say a bad word, I wasn't in the mood to.

I walked around him and stomped off, successfully reaching our English classroom because I could already see it from where we stopped before. I sat where my bag was at, the back corner by the window.

"Are you okay now, Kagamine-san?" Was Kiyoteru-sensei our teacher for every subject? Why was he everywhere?

I promptly nodded.

"Good. But where's Len-san?" he asked. Ugh. Back with 'Len-sama' again.

I shrugged. I was a bit intrigued too. Wasn't he right behind me before? He should have reached the class room by now-

"Excuse me, Kiyoteru-sensei but I found out what my relationship with Rin-chan was."

Sensei looked up to a grinning 'Len-sama' by the door. Everyone else' eyes followed while I face palmed myself. What the heck is he up to? "Yes, what is it then?" Sensei just had to be in the mood to humor him.

He smiled, the kind of smile that looked so sweet and innocent.

"She's my wife." He was grinning.

Holy shit. I don't care if I just said a bad word. I'll say one more.

That asshole!

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Hey, thanks for the reviews once again! :3 so... You guys have to know that I'm making this up as it goes since I have no actual plotline in mind. Haha. So anything can happen. ANYTHING. Like Len going gay and falling for Kaito. Or Rin going at it with Kiyoteru-sensei. Haha. Just kidding! Since it's a RinxLen, the pairing won't change even if the plot twists and turns in the near future.

And Eep~! This chapter just sucked... oh so much! Waa.. D: 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Author: -peeks from behind the bushes- Eep! I'm so sorry for those who got confused! I read through the chapter again today after seeing your reviews and could only say after, "What the hell...?" ... Okay, maybe I laughed at myself first for making such a confusing chapter. But after laughing like a crazy person, I realized that the last chapter was totally confusing. So, Rin and Len would do the explaining later on, okay? But for those who actually understood it, props to you! Because... I still needed time to think about why the hell I wrote those things before. Ahaha. I only wrote this for fun anyways^^ And like I said before, I have no idea what would happen in this fic of mine~

Although~~ I'm not sure if you'll actually take one step closer to understanding it even with this chapter. Grr... I'm confused myself... . Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

d - = w = - b

Chapter 5

I heard someone shriek. Two, three, meh, maybe forty-two next but I swear I heard Hatsune-san's fangirl scream. Then, a 'thump' that could have been a body falling to the ground due to fainting, unless Jollibee suddenly appeared in class wearing a maid outfit, I doubt there would be any other reason.

I slammed my hands on my table, standing up in the process and shot a '%#$*^%3%$' look at him. Oh ho, you do NOT want to know what those symbols meant because if you did, you'd throw up. Seriously throw up.

"What the effing-?" I was at a loss for words... Decent words, that is. Anything that might come out of my mouth right now would most probably be the baddest, meanest and dirtiest words anyone will ever hear in this classroom so I shut up. Kiyoteru-sensei was right in front, darn it!

My classmates immediately gave me questioning looks that made me break into cold sweat as an awkward silence hung over the room with Len the only one bearing a positive aura.

"Uhm... Len-san, why would you possibly suggest...?" Thank Kami-sama for Kiyoteru-sensei being a very annoying type of teacher who always asks stuff!

He was still smiling happily like he was just given a puppy. "I mean, me and Rin-chan have the same last names despite not being blood-related, right? And I'm a guy and she's a girl, I think...," he sounded unsure so I shot him a glare. "That would only mean that we're a happy married couple, wouldn't it?" he exclaimed happily.

My jaw dropped at his... stupid reasoning. I pointed an accusing finger at him as I said with a scowl, "Ever heard of cioncidences, Len! Urgh! You're such an idiot!"

I instantly felt a shiver run down my spine as I noticed that everyone in the room threw me dark looks after I spoke. Except for Hatsune-san anyway. She was looking quite worried. What did I do now? Don't they agree that Len is an idiot for saying such a stupid lie?

This 'Neru' girl got up from her seat and stomped towards me, her head hung low so I couldn't see her expression. I stepped back as she approached me, rather scared. Heck she looked like that Sadako girl from 'The Grudge'! ... Only much brighter and her hair wasn't as messy. Err... But you know me! My mind played tricks on me and made an image of a yellow-haired Sawako approaching me. Very scary, indeed.

She stopped in front of me and snapped her head up to look at me with... VERY angry eyes. Mommy! Help! I don't want to be sucked into the TV! Noo!

Thwack.

Then she slapped me.

My head was turned towards the side from the impact and stayed there as my cheeks started processing the pain after a few seconds. My eyes widened as I slowly turned my head towards this yellow-haired Sadako.

"Call Len-kun with stupid untrue names, fine! But don't you even THINK of calling Len-kun by his first name without any honorifics, new girl," she muttered angrily as I saw her balled fists by her sides.

I reached up a hand to my now reddening cheek and caressed it gently as I stared at this girl. My stare was blank and didn't show any emotion in it, so I'm sure all of them didn't know that I was burning with anger inside. She dared slap me on the face! Gah! This incompetent girl who cooes and swoons for people just because they look good! She slapped me!

"Fine." I turned back and sat on my seat again before I placed my head on my palm and looked in front like nothing happened. This was how I dealt with every single miserable thing that happened in my life. I would back down and cry it out at home where no one could see or hear me. That was how it has always been. And just because we moved into a new place didn't mean that that was going to change.

"Akita-san...!" Kiyoteru was just about to scold Neru, who was going back to her seat with a satisfied look but I quickly stopped him.

"It's okay, Kiyoteru-sensei. Could we just get back to the lesson? And please forget whatever ..." I paused and reconsidered, "... Kagamine said before." I could see Hatsune-san concernedly glancing at me from in front of the class. I almost smiled at that.

Sensei uncertainly nodded and sure enough, class went back to session. Le-... Kagamine went back to his seat, next to me and kept silent throughout the class.

But hell. Does he seriously think I didn't notice that he kept glancing at me every freaking second? Guys' heads are just so stupid thinking that we wouldn't know that they were stealing glances at us... Girls have eyes too, dumbasses.

After English, my next class was Science and thank Kami-sama, Kagamine-san wasn't in it! Nor was Neru. But unfortunately, Hatsune-san wasn't either so I was alone and silent the whole time. Then I went to my next subject and the same thing happened. Yes, teachers asked why I was wearing pants instead of skirts and I answered every one of their questions. It was quite annoying, really.

And eventually, it was time to go home. Finally. My last class was Art so I quickly grabbed my things and came storming out of the campus. I was already by the school gates when a familiar person waved out a hand to me, gesturing me to come closer.

But I ignored it and went my way. There is no way I am ever associating myself with that guy ever again. A few hours with him and look what it had gotten me into! A wounded arm and a painful cheek. Nope. Never again. I'll just treat him like how I treat people in school whom I have no idea who the heck they are. Yup, that's what I'm gonna do.

I turned left and began walking towards home. Home. No scratch that. Towards our _house_. Because walking back home was crazy and suicidal since our old town was kilometers away from here.

I sighed and stared up to the sky. It was slightly orange in color. Ooh, I love it when the sky turns into this color in the afternoon. It just brightens my day when I see that the sky and I share some kind of connection since I love the color orange.

I smiled a little and closed my eyes. It felt so peaceful. So nice.

"Hey, wifey! I'm walking you home, okay?"

So... nice... err...

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. Seeing that annoying face, I began hastening my pace.

"Woah, wait!" I heard him call out and match my pace.

Why does this guy love making me irked and downright annoyed? I quickened my pace some more. More. More. And before I knew it, I was running away, gripping my bag firmly in my hands.

"No~! Wait!" He huffed as I turned a corner. I don't even know if this way leads back to our house but if I get to shake him off of my tail, then I wouldn't mind getting lost at all.

I continued running until I was finally out of breath, stopping by a river bank. I leaned on my knees for support and tried to catch my breath. I was tired. As hell. Because of that guy. Again. Argh!

I stood up, looking around and when I saw that Kagamine was completely gone, I smiled to myself and went down to the grassy part of the riverside. Then, I lied down on the cool grass, congratulating myself for getting rid of the foul being.

I closed my eyes as I used my hands as pillows. I breathed in the cool air around the river and sighed peacefully. Being by a river sure makes me feel at home since I always hanged out by the riverside back there too. Mmm...

I heard some footsteps nearing me. "So we're gonna be cuddling here before we go home?" Oh god no. Please. Just, no.

"Ne, Rin-chan. At least let me lie down on your lap. That would be romantic!" Someone poked my arm. What did I do to deserve such punishment? What? Tell me because I honestly don't know!

... Okay, maybe it has something to do with eating onii-chan's last cookie the other day without him knowing but come on! More people in world are doing much worse things than I am! Why not punish them instead? Send this creature to them for punishment!

I grumbled and turned to face the direction opposite of the voice's source according to my very trusted ears. I shooed the source away with my hand as if shooing a fly away from my cake.

I heard him- no, IT make a sound that suggested that it was pouting. Like a whiny "Nnn~" or something.

I was still damn tired so fleeing away from this creature was useless unless I wanted to feel sore all over tomorrow. So, I stayed silent and enjoyed my peaceful moment with the grass, the river and the orange sky.

But then I felt something land on my waist and stay there. "Okay, this is good enough, I guess. Not fitted for a prince but hey, at least this is better than nothing," it said before it sighed in relief.

A vein popped out from my forehead as I resisted the urge to stand up and let this being's head fall to the ground.

And fortunately, I couldn't resist and jumped up, making it's head hit the ground. I hope it was painful.

When in heaven's name did I become so... mean?

"Ow!" it exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing it's head in pain. Apparently, its head hit a stone in there somewhere. Hahaha. "Rin-chan, be thankful that you're my wife or you'd be imprisoned right now for doing that!" he preached. Papa don't preach, please! Don't even talk if you can!

I sat down some distance away from that yellow-haired thing and hugged my knees as I stared out at the river. "Why do you do these things to me?" I asked in a tired tone. I wasn't even in the mood to argue anymore. Look at what he had done to me! The horror!

He sat cross-legged a meter away from me and pondered for an answer. Then, I heard him say, "What things?"

I groaned. "Things. Crazy, annoying, stupid, useless things."

"Err... Like what?" Sigh. I thought princes were supposed to be smart?

I shook my head hopelessly. "Like suddenly treating me like your wife which I am so not and never will be."

"Oh. Well because we have the same surname-"

"Is that really your only reason? Because you'd be sincerely stupid if it was." I said, not facing him and just staring at the river water flow rapidly towards somewhere. Probably the sea.

I heard him chuckle. "Not really. I'm just proving to you how I definitely get what I want when I want it. Since you're so keen on not believing that I can do whatever I please, I'm going to prove it to you," he explained. Oh. Okay, that cleared things up a bit. But that didn't mean I was happy with his answer.

I grimaced. "So you're pulling me into this crazy, hectic world of yours just to make me... bow down to your Highness?"

I saw him nod from the corner of my eyes.

"You do realize that telling me your plan wouldn't help you at all?" I asked, sighing hopelessly at this person.

He nodded again. "I don't mind. You are my wife after all. I shouldn't keep secrets from you." He smiled sweetly at me.

I snickered, ignoring that smile of his. "Good luck with that, dude." I'm sorry but Rin Kagamine is one stubborn girl and I doubt you'll ever be able to make me bow down to you.

I'm sure he just frowned. "Why thank you, Rin-chan. That's sweet," he said and I could personally hear the smile in his voice. Urgh, so much for frowning.

I groaned and faced him, more questions were still confusing me about this person. "By the way, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He tilted his head to the side a bit. So I added, "I mean. You're... 'sides'. What is up with those? Are you a psycho or something?"

He sweat dropped and forced a smile out. "W-Well... Not really, no. These sides uhm... they're basically my personalities."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "So, you have split-personalities...?"

He immediately shook his head and thought of the right words before he answered, "No. Just see it this way: I act all nice and princely in front of everyone-"

I glared at him for no apparent reason. Haha. I saw a bird pass by us. Strange...

"- err... Right, moving on~ The arrogant, cocky and every other negative side of mine? That's just the real me who rebels because of having to act nice all the time. Being a prince is nice and all but sometimes, it just gets tiring. And thus, my negative side shows up."

I stayed silent, thinking about what he just said. This guy seemed like those in Asian shows where the guy acts goody on the outside but is actually very evil! I collected my thoughts and asked, "So basically, you're a fake prince. Inside, you're really a bad little boy, am I right?" I smirked evilly at him.

He looked aghast for a second before he shook his head vigorously. "No! Definitely no! My negative qualities just come out from time to time to ease up on being a goody-two-shoes all the time but my nice and charming qualities are not fake or forced upon me!" he cleared desparately.

I felt my brain hurt. This is much more complicated than I expected! ... Well, seeing as I expected something as simple as him being truthfully gay in the inside, this was bound to happen. "Err... So let me get this straight once and for all. You aren't really just a goody prince who charms everyone and appears to be perfect but you're actually pretty normal, having negative attitudes as well... Is that it?" I tried summing it up as I massaged my temples with both hands.

I saw him look worriedly at me and nod abruptly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

I lifted a hand to stop him and said, "Fine. I'm just... stressed. And the fact that I have a slash on my arm, my feet are hurting from all the running and I just made an enemy out of 'Neru' doesn't seem to help. Hehe. First day of class and this is what happens to me. Rin Kagamine is just so lucky, isn't she?"

"Oh..." He scooted closer to me and swiped my hands away from my forehead as he continued massaging it instead. "I want to help, if I can," he muttered as I felt my eyelids closing at his gentle and relaxing touch. He's being nice again... I don't know when he becomes nice and when he becomes annoying but what the hell! His hands are doing some good stuff on my temples right now...

"Mmm...," I moaned as the pain in my head slowly disappeared with every movement Kagamine made on my forehead. Wait a minute. I'm still calling him by his last name. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be calling him though... Since we're kinda-sort-of friends now...

"Hey, what am I supposed to call you? Kagamine or what?" I asked, eyes still closed from the pleasurable sensation he was giving me. No dirty thoughts please, you green-minded people. Oh I know you thought of something in there. Tsk tsk.

"Uhm... I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess. You're my wife so-" I punched him lightly on the stomache, making him stop massaging me and tend to that part where I hit him.

"I never said anything about being your wife, sicko. Whatever, I'm out of here," I snapped and stood up, dusting the dust off of my, well... his pants and walking off to somewhere. Then, I realized that I didn't know where we were.

Len -yes, I decided to call him Len- followed after me and he should clearly have noticed that I was just standing there, looking around. "What's wrong?" he asked, peering at me as I stiffened.

I couldn't tell him that I didn't know where to go! It would be embarrasing since I went off in such a cool way! Gah... I'll just say that- "I like looking around," I muttered. That was totally idiotic. Stupid Rin!

"Uhm... You don't know where to go... do you?" he asked cautiously. I didn't move an inch. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrasment! Waa.. Talk about shamefulness...

"Eh... In that case, I'll walk you home." Before I could react, he grabbed hold of my hand and began pulling me off. I felt a rush of deja vu pass by me right then when I was struggling to get out of his grip.

"L-Let go, Len!" I squeaked. Waa! That squeak sounded so gay! Waa! Now I am totally ashamed of myself.

He chuckled as his grip tigthened a bit around my hand. "Nope. I should hold my wife's hand so that people know that she's taken," he said, looking back at me and smiling... And I couldn't help but feel that it was a mischievious one.

I gurmbled some curses under my breath but after that, I allowed him to pull me off, my hand in his. Oh don't look at me like that! H-His hand was warm and... it was getting cold so I was just keeping myself warm! Hah! I was just doing it for survival! Hehe, you didn't see that coming now, did you?

"One more thing, Rin-chan," he called when we were almost at our house. Just a few more steps and we would reach it.

"Hm?" I hummed when we stopped outside our house.

He smiled and let go of my hand... which m-made me feel better. "We'll walk to school together tomorrow, okay? I'll pick you up at six. You better be ready," he said and waved goodbye, running off to probably his house unless he has a fairy friend and would meet up with him or her somewhere in the woods. Uh... Right. That wouldn't be possible so never mind that last thought.

But anyway, walking to school with Len? Err... I guess not having to go to school alone would feel better. So I mentally allowed him to walk to school with me even though he couldn't hear me or know that I did.

I yawned and began for the front door, hoping that Mom and Dad wouldn't scold me for staying a bit late again.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: So, did that actually answer your questions~? Err... I'm feeling confused myself. Humph... Me and my stupid mind. Please forgive us, okay? If you're still confused, you could ask some more.

Anyway, thanks for the amount of reviews in the last chapter! Even though it contained things like you didn't understand it or stuff~ haha! Reading reviews make me believe that people actually read this piece of *bleep*. Hehe~ There WOULD have been more RinxLen moments in here if you guys just didn't get confused. I had to make them explain themselves soo.. :) Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 6

I had my head on my hand as I tried not to fall asleep during my Math class. Our teacher, a lovely brunette in her late twenties who wore glasses was in front of class, telling us about x's and y's - Heck, I thought this was Math? For a long time now, I have hated Math. But just because I hated it doesn't mean I sucked at it. I was actually quite good at solving problems and such, miraculously so.

I turned my head a bit to the left. There was Len, listening intently to our teacher, sometimes jotting down stuff that seemed important to him. I noticed that this guy was actually quite smart during the first few weeks of class. He always manages to finish pop quizzes first and end up getting really high scores. Oh and before I forget, we've been practically inseparable for the past weeks, always being with each other wherever we go.

Not that I had a choice. This guy just sticks to me like, like... like super glue! Yeah, that's it! I can't shake him off when inside the school. Or outside of school, for that matter. During recess break he follows me to the canteen. During lunch period, he drags me away to this spot under a tree behind the campus where he mentioned he always ate alone. During classes, he immediately sits beside me when going to and from classrooms, he's always right behind me and Miku - she let me call her by her first name since I insisted that she call me by mine when I found it quite irritating being called 'Kagamine' when there were two Kagamine's in class-. Sigh. What's a girl to do when this guy goes around, announcing that we're a happy married couple and when I complain, his followers instantly send me death glares for not allowing him to get what he wants. At first, I was clearly against it, enduring the threats and glares people gave me and not allowing Len to do as he pleased. But after a while, I got tired of fighting back being the lazy girl that I am. Now, I just... ignore every silly thing he does and go on with life. But I still wouldn't let him call me his wife though. His stomach has learned that insisting on calling me that in front of him would only cause him pain so he sort of stopped.

He caught me staring at him and looked at me, smiling. "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper as he leaned a bit, making sure that sensei wouldn't notice.

I continued being unaware of the fact that he was talking to me, lost in my thoughts for a while more but when I finally realized that, I quickly snapped up and shook my head. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused and went back to listening to the teacher.

I sighed in relief and went back to the position I had before. Then, I looked to my right and saw Miku. She was silently sleeping, her head on her desk and her mouth slightly open. I smiled at her and reached out to push up her jaw. She might start to drool if I didn't so I took the initiative to do so.

Then I went back to being bored again. Haah... What do people do when they're bored? Stare outside and play with the clouds' images? Count those tiny floating specs that you see when the right amount of light hits them? Dance around with nothing but their underwear on? Gaah! Someone make me feel un-bored!

"- So when you add x to x, it becomes 2x, got that class?"

Urp. I guess no one is going to entertain me right now. So, when all else fails, I shall count on my MP3 player for help! ... Yeah, you might be asking why I would still use an MP3 player in this age and time, huh? Simple, because my Mom and Dad thought that onii-chan was the only one who needed an iPod since he's older, is a guy and he's in college...

Anyway enough of my unfair parents! I sneakily took out the said gadget - it was color red because I couldn't find any orange-colored MP3 players - and plugged both ends of the earphone onto my ears. Then, I clicked a button and music filled my ears in a flash.

Ooh~ It's 'The Clockwork's Lullaby'! I love this song~! I became all jittery and excited at that.

... And before I knew it, I was singing along with the music, eyes closed as I enjoyed the great melody playing by my ears.

"_Ru ri ra ru ri ra kono utagoe wa Zenmaijikake no komoriuta Anata ga mawashite kurenai to Tomatte shimau no_

_Hana no you na omoidetachi mo Doro no you na TORAUMA sae mo Mawari tsudzukete tokete iku no Subete watashi no naka de_"

The music gradually died down in preparation for the next song, but in that small amount of time - about five seconds -, I opened my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me, their bodies turned towards my direction. Even sensei was turning to me. Ooh, busted.

I immediately pulled off the earphones and stuffed them inside my bag along with the player. Then, I looked up and still they were looking at me so I stood up and bowed down, saying, "Sorry sensei. I'll listen from now on. Please continue with the lesson."

I looked up. They still weren't budging. What's their problem? I slowly sat down as they continued staring. Ugh... This was damn creepy. It was like they were suddenly hypnotized by aliens and were insisting that I 'join their side'. Aah! Someone help!

I turned to Miku. She was still sleeping! No, Miku! Save yourself and run! Before they turn you into one of them! Go!

Then, I turned to Len and saw that he was looking at me with a much more different expression. He was in between of happy and dumbfounded. Yeah, try picturing that out for yourself because I wouldn't have the time to tell you since I would be turning into (dun dun dun DUN!) 'one of them'!

"Rin-chan... That was... Your voice... It was so..." I heard Len say as he continued looking like that.

"Huh? Make sense, Len," I replied, looking unfazed on the outside when I was freaking out in the inside because of zombies and eating brains. Yeah, I played too much PVZ last night... Hehe.

He shook his head vigorously, leaving his bangs in a messy way across his forehead. "You sounded... amazing," he breathed out. Okay now that was creepy... And it somehow made the hair on my back stand up with a tingly sensation.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around the classroom. Everyone nodded their heads in unison, only making me much more confused.

"What are you talking about? I always talk like this!" I exclaimed, facing Len again because apparently, everyone else was too afraid to converse with 'The Len Kagamine's wife, fearing that they might face the wrath of their prince if they ever did. Urgh...

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "No, I meant your singing." Did he say 'singing'? He shrugged and smiled. "But I love your voice in every way you use it, anyways!" He beamed. I would slap his face right now-

Wait a freaking minute. He said singing... Me? ... I do recall singing but I made sure to keep my voice down! Uh uh uh-! What am I supposed to do? My face is heating up and I'm starting to become flustered! No one outside of my family has ever heard me sing before! Waa!

"I-I... Y-You didn't..." I stuttered, looking around as my face just became hotter and hotter by the second. These people heard my singing voice! And I'm sure it was terrible!

The teacher suddenly coughed loudly, catching everyone's attention back to the front of the class. Then, she threw a quick smile at me before she went back to discussing about what she was discussing before. Phew! Thank you teacher whom I do not know of thou art's name!

I sighed in great relief as my classmates obediently turned back their heads away from me. That would have made me faint if it lasted a second longer! I'll be sure to give this teacher some chocolates on White Day or something.

"Psst, Rin." I heard Miku's voice call out to me. I snapped my head to her direction and gave her a 'what' look. Seemed like she woke up when nameless-sensei coughed loudly.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and asked in a groggy voice, "Was it just me or did you hear someone singing a few minutes ago?" Wasn't she asleep back then? How could she have heard me?

I gulped and shook my head nervously. "Ahaha. It's j-just you, Miku. Maybe you were still dreaming?" I suggested, trying to steer the conversation away from a certain someone singing because that certain someone was me.

I frowned and looked off to space before she mumbled, "Oh. Too bad. The voice was amazing too." Then she laid her head back down on her desk, planning to go back to sleep, I guess.

Did she just say that my voice was amazing? I stayed silent and tried not to make my ego pop from being told by Miku that my voice was good. Hey, you haven't heard her sing! She's incredible! And hearing a compliment about my voice from her is saying something... What? Len told me that my voice was good too? Ah, I see.

I smiled at Miku's sleeping form and muttered a quiet, "Thank you," and went back to face front with my head sitting on my palms. Although this time, I was smiling to nobody like a crazy maniac.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: This is what I would call some kind of transition chapter. It's just to make the story progress a bit. Uh, yeah. Thanks for the reviews~! :3 I love you guys! :D

On another note, does anyone have info if Shimoda-sama, Fujita-sama and other voice banks are okay? I heard a few weeks(?) ago that Kaito's voice bank... passed away from the... incident in Japan... T.T So I would like to know if the others are okay... We can't afford any more losses! My heart wouldn't be able to handle it.. :( Let's all pray that the earthquakes and such in Japan stop, okay? Because I heard that there was another 7.1 magnitude earthquake that struck Japan while writing this. T^T


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 7

"Rin-chan, hold my bento box for me," he said in a sweet voice. We were both heading off to our lunch-eating spot behind the campus to well, eat lunch. This time though, Len didn't need to drag me away. I went on my own free will.

I grumbled. "No."

I heard him whine beside me. "Aw~ Come on, Rin-chan! You should at least do something as simple as this to take care of your very handsome husband who works hard for the two of you, right?" He nudged me by my ribs. Hah. Clever~ Indirectly calling himself my husband just to avoid calling me his wife and face my fist's wrath. He's getting smarter! I guess I should be proud~

I shoved him off, propelling him farther away from me as I said, "Who are you calling my husband? And you do not work. You don't lift one single finger and you know it. Even if you do, we're not even married, Len."

He came walking back to my side. Then, he said in a very arrogant voice, "Haha! Not yet, my dear Rin-chan! We're not married YET!" I feel that he was grinning when he said that.

I just sighed and shook my head hopelessly. Then, we reached the place where we always ate lunch together ever since that unfortunate first day of school. One reason for the absence of my resistance this time is that this gives me a private place to eat lunch without having to find some group to eat with in the canteen or by the campus' field.

We sat down on the grassy ground under the protective shade of our tree - no! uhm... a tree that we share. Yeah, that's it. Hehe... And then he began preparing his obentou made by his mother - he told me one day before. I just watched him do so, leaning on the tree's trunk with my feet spread in a straight line.

He finished doing that and grabbed his chopsticks and picked an omelet. Then, he was about to throw it inside his mouth when he suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Where's your lunch?" he asked, scanning me with his big, ocean blue eyes.

I shrugged and answered, "Mom didn't get to make one for me today... She took too long making onii-chan's..." I tried not to seem affected and just stared at his obentou. It was filled with a lot of stuff - from chicken teriyaki to octopus balls - and it looked like it was made with love and care and all that fluffy stuff that Moms usually work with.

He looked confused for a second before his expression just changed into a pained one. I don't know why this guy would even look that way about me. He isn't me, is he? "Oh...," he muttered. Yeap, and now he's pitying me. Ooh poor Rin so unloved by her parents, blah blah blah.

It was silent between us two when I suddenly saw an octopus ball held with two chopsticks in front of my face. Startled, I looked up and saw Len who was smiling gently at me. He said, pushing the food towards my mouth a bit, "Here, eat this. Mom's cooking is always so good that I doubt you'd find it anything other than delicious."

I stared confusingly at the food in front of me. Then, I glanced at Len unsurely before I asked, "Thanks but... I'm gonna eat it like t-this? I can feed myself, you know." There was no doubt. I was blushing at that moment.

He shook his head and faked a strict look. "Now now, Rin-chan. Eat it before it turns cold," he said in a tone that suggested he was talking to a six-year old. Uhm... It's not supposed to be hot anymore right? Since it was made hours ago. This guy is such an idiot.

I was still uncertain. Woah wait. A thought just hit me. "W-Wait! Those are your chopsticks, right? And you already used it a while ago meaning it has your uhm... saliva on it... And uhm... if I use that, it would be like... uhm..." I couldn't say that word. I'm still just a girl, you know and I'm quite sensitive with these things even though I don't look like it...

"An indirect kiss." I instantly looked up and saw that he was grinning. He was grinning! At my expense! That sadistic jerk!

I looked away and crossed my arms over my chest. "No thank you," I firmly said. No way am I going to let this arrogantly annoying guy take advantage of me! No way!

"Oh come on~ You're hungry, aren't you?" he cooed, scooting over closer to me.

I remained in my position and answered, "Nope. I lost my appetite."

"Then what if I can make it go back?" he suggested in a... very sly voice. What is he up to?

I shook my head and turned to him. "Don't even think of anything nasty, Len Kagamine," I warned, putting up a finger.

I heard him chuckle before he said defensively, "What? Not everything I do has to be mean, Rin-chan. That's your job!" He smiled playfully at me. How dare he! Sure I make him feel pain every so often and always turn him down when he asks me to go be officially married to him but that doesn't make me mean! Does it...?

I shot a glare at him. "Well, not everything I do-" I couldn't finish because he shoved the chopsticks into my mouth when I was in mid-sentence. And since it would be a waste of food to spit out the insanely delicious octopus ball that entered my mouth, I just chewed on it when he pulled out those chopsticks of his.

I frowned as I continued chewing on the delicious food he just gave me. I couldn't decide if I should be mad at him for cutting me off and forcing the food onto me or thankful because his lunch is so damn perfect. Those mix of emotions ended up with the frown currently on my face.

He grinned victoriously at me and said, "Yummy, right?"

I looked away and gulped down the food. Then in the most inaudible and low voice I could muster, I said, "Y-Yeah... It's delicious." I felt my cheeks heat up.

He laughed and brought up another piece of food from his obentou to me and sang, "Say aaa~"

I shook my head. "N-No... One should be enough," I muttered.

He frowned. "Just eat it, Rin-chan," he urged, pushing the food against my lips.

"I said no, Len. Besides, you need to eat too, don't you?"

He groaned. "I can't finish all of this anyway! So it's better to share."

"Still..."

"Just eat the goddamn food, Rin!" he growled, making me jump up and chomp the shrimp off of his chopsticks in fear. I also learned that ticking Len off is a very big no-no since he gets scary when he gets angry.

He smiled after seeing me eat his food like he wanted to and said, "Very good~" Then, he threw an octopus ball in his own mouth, chewing it while he smiled at me.

Urgh... If I had my own lunch right now, I wouldn't have to go through this. Now Rin Kagamine has lost her first official indirect kiss. I sighed as he fed me a piece of omelette. I'm just hoping that's the only kind of kiss he'll be taking from me.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Hehe~ Yet another fluffy transition chapter for everyone. Hahaha. In the next chapter, the others like Meiko, Kaito, Luka and etcetera are gonna come out (finally!). And I'm gonna announce that the next chapter's update will depend on the number of reviews I get from you guys! Wahaha.. I'm feeling evil right now so forgive me~ wahahaha! :D So~ review before you leave! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 8

We were walking towards the school together, again. Len was walking in the most perfect way that one person could possibly walk like while I was... well, I was walking normally. Maybe I was slouching a bit and I didn't make sure that every step I take would have the same exact distance with the last one but hey, I was comfortable with my way of walking.

I saw Len glance at his wristwatch and look around cautiously as we entered the campus gates quietly. We were pretty early today so there weren't any students coming to school yet. Why does everyone else like rushing so much in the morning? They could simply just wake up early and not stress themselves out if they did. High school students are such strange creatures...

"Rin-chan, I think you should... step a few meters away from me for now," Len suddenly said as he continued looking around. Huh? He was telling me to move away? Ehh... That's different.

I eyed him suspiciously before I shrugged and walked a few meters away from him like he said. "Why not," I muttered and continued walking.

He smiled at me from afar and said, "Thanks, Rin-cha- Oof!"

I blinked at the scene that just happened in front of me. Some blue-haired guy and a teal-haired one just instantly flashed by me and jumped on Len, making the three of them topple down to the ground together. And from their positions on the ground, you could easily gather inspiration for a yaoi manga to make if you know what I mean.

I stopped walking and just stared down at them. The teal-haired guy was the first to get up from the pile of bodies in front of me. He dusted off his clothes and offered a hand to the blue-haired one. That guy got up with the help of his friend - I think they were friends - and dusted his clothes too. That left Len alone on the ground. The standing guys high-fived each other and grinned at Len.

"We got you, Len!" the teal-haired one spoke. Hmm... Somehow he reminds me of Miku.

The blue-haired one smiled and added, "Really badly at that!"

"What the hell are you guys doing! Lay off of Lenny, will you?" A very beautiful voice called out from a tree by the walkway to the main building. Then, I saw a brown-haired... lady come out from behind the tree and walk up to the three guys in front of me. She was wearing the same uniform as I was but with a different colored ribbon. That meant she was a senpai.

My gaze dropped down from her face to her... Holy cow! Those are seriously big! I wouldn't even dream of having mine as big as hers! A little A-cup was fine for me!

I continued gawking at her boobs as she pulled Len up with one swift movement. Then, she hit the two other guys on their heads, making them clutch that part that she hit in pain.

"You okay, Lenny? These idiots just missed you that's why they did something so stupid," she said with the same beautiful voice.

Len was obviously trying to hold back his anger as he straightened out his uniform. Then, he looked up to the beautiful lady with the big boobs and said, "Yeah. I just wish they wouldn't be so childish about it."

The other two guys who probably recovered from their punishments came pouting at the pretty lady. Then, the blue-haired on spok up and whined, "Meiko~ You know, more guys would fancy you if you just try to act a little more lady-like." She hit him on the head again, a vein popping out on her forehead.

The teal-haired guy beside him stared in horror and slowly backed away from the two just as the one called Meiko angrily said, "What the hell do you mean by that?" She began stepping closer to the blue-haired guy who was backing away with each step of hers.

The guy put up his hands defensively in front of him. "Now now, Meiko. Let's not lose our temper here. It's only 6:15 in the morning! You're gonna get more wrinkles if you always frown like that!" he pleaded. Haha, the look on his face was pathetic.

"'More'? Kaito, you are so dead!" she screamed and tackled him before - Ouch! That has got to hurt. Ooh. Poor blue-haired guy. The brown-haired lady was beating the daylights out of him.

I tried to steer my view away from that scary - but oddly entertaining - scene and looked over to Len and the teal-haired dude. They were talking but I couldn't hear what it was about. Hmm... But if I step closer, I might be able to make out what they're saying...

"- your wife, Lenny? Don't you think that's a bit too, I don't know, farfetched?"

Len huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm only doing it for her to bow down to me, Mikuo. Besides, I get whatever I want with no complaints whatsoever." Okay. I'm gonna have his head for that later.

The teal-haired guy grinned and ruffled Len's bangs. "Ooh~ But Lenny can't be like that in front of the gang now, can he?" he said as Len stepped away from his reach with a disgruntled look. Eh... The gang? Does he mean these people? Interesting... I felt my nosy side taking over.

"Says who? I can do anything I want in front of anyone," he spat as he corrected his bangs.

"Ehh... Then try poking Meiko's boobs. Let's see if you still live after that." The teal-haired guy had an evil smile on his face. Ho ho! Len was gonna try touch that dangerous lady's breast? I bet he's gonna get wiped out in a second! I can't wait!

I squirmed in my position but stopped when I saw Len shake his head with a nervous trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "N-No! That would be rude and perverted! I am not a pervert, Mikuo." Aw... What a disappointment. And I was looking forward to him being beaten up... Bwahaha, yes, I have become a sadistic chick after meeting this guy.

"Psh! Just say that you can't Lenny~" the teal-haired guy poked Len by the arm with a grin.

I saw Len slap that guy's hand away from him and say, "I'm saying that I won't! And stop calling me by that stupid name! Call me properly with a '-sama'."

The guy stuck out his tongue at him. "Bleh~! No way, Lenny!"

I was expecting Len to get enraged and go wild with anger but he just groaned and sighed in defeat. Gasp! Len? Being defeated? No way! I'm the only one who has ever done that from what I've seen during the first month of class. I give my respect to this teal-haired guy.

Suddenly, the pretty lady from before came back, pulling the blue-haired guy by the scruff of his neck. He was being dragged on the ground and it looked like he was dead. Woah... That is one girl I would not want to cross with.

"So, Lenny,-" Len groaned, "- How have you been? We haven't heard anything about you ever since class started! Okay well, we have heard about you and that you got married to some girl in your class but aside from that, there was nothing!" She frowned. O-kay. So the news about Len's lie already reached the whole school? Oh well, I guess I couldn't care less. So what if people thought about me like that? I don't care.

Len's face turned evasive as he looked everywhere except for the lady and the teal-haired guy. "I err... was busy. Yeah, that's it. Busy. With school work and all that," he forced out a laugh. Yeah right. We all know that wasn't it.

Eyeing him suspiciously, the lady answered unsurely, "Okay... So we're gonna be eating lunch together later, okay? At the rooftop as always. Luka and Gakupo will be there to!" She grinned.

I saw Len gulp and say before the others disappeared, "O-Okay..."

When they were completely gone, I walked back to where Len was and signaled for us to go to the classroom. We started walking back again when I asked, "Hey Len. What was up with those people?"

I saw him stiffen from the corner of my eyes. "Oh, them? I-I guess you could call them my... group of friends. We've been friends since forever and all that shit.." He used a bad word. I'm sure there's something wrong with him.

"Eh... I see." I bowed my head down and watched my feet walk.

A step. Another step. One more. Hehe, one more. And another. Heehee~ This is fun! And another one! One more! Plus another! Woah! This is REALLY fun! Hahaha! One plus~ one! Another one, Rinny~! Yeah! Wryyyy-

"Rin."

I looked up to look at Len and asked, "Huh?"

He looked unsure as he asked, "Uhm... Can you please stop counting your steps?"

Huh? I was... saying that out loud? "Uh...," I said as I blushed beet red, "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Awkward...

d - = w = - b

The school bell rang, signaling that it was already lunch break. The teacher bid farewell and went out of the room as I stretched lazily in my seat. Len, who was by my right, tapped me by the shoulder.

"Hey Rin, can we not have lunch together today?" He was averting his eyes from me. Was he feeling sorry?

I stayed still and shrugged. "Sure. I'll have lunch with Miku today then," I said and got up, my bento box in my hands. "Besides, you were asked to eat with your friends, right?" I smirked as he got up as well, his lunch ready on his table.

"Y-Yeah..." He looked off to the ground silently.

Uhm... This was getting weird. "So, uhm, bye Len. See you later, I guess," I said, making him look up as I waved goodbye and went out to look for Miku. She wasn't in my last class so I still have to look for her.

He waved back with a clearly forced smile on his face and muttered, "Yeah, later."

I started off, peeking at different classrooms that I passed by to look if Miku was in one of them. But she wasn't and after a while, I got tired of looking and decided to eat by myself. I'm such a lazy butt. Wryyn...

Sighing, I entered the cafeteria, seeing that a lot of people were in it, sitting in a table where their friends were. I didn't know anyone in there so I just went for the only available table by the far corner of the whole place. I sat on a chair and pulled up my bento box in front of me.

I silently prepared my lunch and began eating. But there was this odd feeling in my gut that made me feel sad and alone. So I didn't enjoy my food at all. Add that up to the fact that it was poorly made, my lunch today is totally ruined.

I stared off at my bento box. Whenever I complained that my lunch wasn't delicious, Len would always let me eat some from his lunch. I frowned. And his lunch was always the best, it always tasted full of love and such. Although I always hated it when he forcefully fed me with his chopsticks, it wasn't that bad at all.

I sighed again and threw a piece of vegetable into my mouth. It was so quiet. If Len were here, he'd be blabbing on about how everyone answers to his every beck and call. Yeah, it was annoying but at least it wasn't quiet.

I looked around as I chewed on my food. And it was cold. The place where Len and I always ate was always so warm. And even though he would make it even warmer by leaning onto me, it still felt better than being cold.

I frowned at my food.

I wish Len was here.

Then I blushed. And whacked myself on the forehead. Stop blushing! Of course you'd miss him! He would always make you feel better whenever you felt bad and he could easily make you smile with a simple sentence, couldn't he? And he was always there with you when no one else was. He's special friend! Yes, that's it! A friend!

I sighed and gulped down the rest of my lunch without really tasting it. Then, I fixed my things and got up, ready to go back to the classroom.

Yes, classroom.

Yup. That was where I was going.

Uhm...

Let's see here...

How was the place we always ate at supposed to be the classroom?

I frowned at myself. It's not like I wanted to go here, right? I just... it's my epic sense of directions! That's it! It's because I easily get lost a lot so that's why suddenly ended up in here!

I sghed, looking around, watching out just in case someone found me in here. Well, that was pretty impossible seeing as there weren't any students in here except for me and Len all the time. Then, seeing that the coast was clear, I sat down on my usual position and leaned against the tree's trunk.

I glanced at my watch and saw that I still had plenty of time to rest and laze about so I closed my eyes and focused on resting my mind. It was seriously forced to think so much today that I'm sure it's going to pop like a bubble if I didn't rest it for a while. Why? Kiyoteru-sensei and his english, that's why.

"Mrrm," I mumbled as I found a nice position to rest my head and then, without noticing, I fell asleep.

d - = w = - b

My nose was itchy. Grr...

I lazily lifted a hand and scratched the tip of my nose until that itchy feeling was completely gone. Then, I sighed and dropped my hand, ready to go back asleep again.

Sleep. Again.

My head shot up in an instant as I lifted my watch to my face, looking at the time. "Holy cookie!" I exclaimed, jumping up and straightening myself up. It was freaking 1:38 pm! 1:38, I tell you! That was like, an hour after lunch break ended! Gaah! I am so busted now!

I grabbed the bento box on the ground beside me and began running for my classroom in a hurry. No duh, I was freaking out! What would the teacher in Art class say? I am so busted!

I was just about to turn around the building when I suddenly bumped into a certain yellow-haired pony-tailed blue-eyed person. Yes, it was none other than Len.

We both fell on the floor, rebounding against each other. I was pushing myself up with both hands behind me as I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I saw Len do the same.

I threw an annoyed look at him as I got up and dusted dirt off of my uniform. "Geez Len, watch where you're going-"

"Where have you BEEN? I was worried sick! Sick, darn it! Miku said she didn't have lunch with you! I asked everyone but they said you left the cafeteria after eating! I checked every single nook and crunny of the main building and still couldn't find you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me after jumping up. He hugged me tightly and I had no choice but to rest my chin on the crook of his shoulder.

"Err... I was... well, sleeping," I answered, awkwardly patting his back as he continued embracing me. Why did he sound so... panicky? Did I do something wrong? Uhm...

He pulled back his head but still had his arms around me. He stared seriously - and worriedly, as I noticed - at me before he bombarded me with questions, "Sleeping? Where? Do you know that you're an hour late for your next class? Why didn't you tell Miku at the very least?"

'Your'? Now that I thought about it, we didn't have Art together. If so, how'd he know I wasn't in class? "Uhm... Yes. Somewhere in school. I realized that after waking up. And I didn't meet up with Miku."

He shook his head hopelessly and hugged me again. "Don't ever do this again, got it? You're going to give me a freaking heart attack!" he exclaimed. I could hear the frown in his voice. Okay, now I'm turning into a creepy girl... 'hear the frown in his voice'? That wasn't a normal thing for a teenage girl to say.

I silently nodded and when he didn't let go after a few minutes, I tapped him and asked, "Err... Mind letting go?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He nuzzled my hair.

I scowled and hit him at the back of his head, effectively making him pull away. "I'm late for Art," I said before I ran off, leaving him behind me.

But before I could go, I saw him smile at me. That smile of his wasn't like his normal ones. I could spot relief in it somewhere. Why would this guy even care if I didn't get to class? It wasn't his grades that would drop, was it? I just don't get it!

But even if I didn't understand one bit of it, I felt really nice and warm inside, failing miserably to push a smile away from my lips for the rest of the day.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Thanks for the reviews! Gahaha. After this chapter, I'll TRY to write out a proper plot for you readers because I actually care. And continuing on writing little parts of my imagination is just plain boring. Hehe~ I also know the feeling of wanting to read a good fic. So, I'll try to make this... readable, at the very least. So don't expect me updating as soon as I always have. Sorry in advance.

But anyways, review to motivate my lazy brain! Haha. Plot bunnies are currently annoying the heck out of me. FYI, these certain plot bunnies are evil~ They're trying to make me stop writing this one and go make new fanfics! Evil little critters... -mutters-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 9

Stretching lazily on my bed, I pulled the covers over my head to keep those pesky morning light of off my sleepy eyes. I yawned lazily just as I was about to fall back to sleep.

"Rin! Wake uuuuuuup!"

I jumped on my bed a bit. Urgh! Stupid onii-chan and his stupid loud voice! I grumbled loudly and yelled back, "It's a Saturday! Put a sock in it!"

Silence. There, very good. For once, he actually listened to me!

... Yeah, we all know that was never going to happen. So, I sat up on my bed and readied myself from something that might come flattening me onto my bed. I had my pillows in front of me to serve as my shields. Onii-chan always jumps on me when I refuse to wake up when he calls for me.

And sure enough, the door came squeaking open as a blob of yellow hair and dark blue eyes caught my sight. I gripped the pillow tighter in front of me as onii-chan came stomping into my room. It looked like he at least washed his face before coming in here. Good, I'm not going to put up with a bed-faced brother trying to squish me to oblivion.

He walked towards me as I shut my eyes closed, preparing myself for the upcoming impact. But there was nothing. Not even a light punch.

"You have a guest, idiot. It's someone named Len or something," he grumbled out. I opened my eyes and saw him scratching the back of his head. Eh... He only does that when he's really pissed and annoyed. I wonder what pushed his buttons?

"You're the idiot here!" I stuck out my tongue at him and dropped the pillows down to my lap. Hehe. I love annoying my big bro when he looks like that. Why? Because it is freaking awesome! You should try pissing off your siblings sometimes, it is so worth it.

He scowled at me. "Stupidhead."

"Moron." I glared at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Foolish human being."

"At least I'm a human being," I scoffed.

For a second, I saw him look at me with sincere anger before he came lunging at me, probably planning to squish me like I expected.

I instantly covered my arms in front of me and screamed, "Eee!" Then I felt onii-chan's heavy back hit my arms and then flatten mo to my bed. I squirmed under him, trying to push him off but it was no use! He was so heavy!

"Get off, baka-nii!" I yelled angrily as I rolled over so that his back was in contact with mine. It would kinda hurt if he squished me by my front... You know... Those girl things would be squished... Err, yeah.

He chuckled and got off only to sit on my back, cross-legged, looking like he was just given candy that could make his perfect life even better. "Haha! Face the wrath of my butt, stupid little sister!"

I screamed again. My lungs hurt though and I couldn't breathe properly because he was freaking on top of me. "Gross! Baka-nii! Gaaah!" I managed to say those words as I struggled to breathe. I heard onii-chan chuckle again before he started wiggling his butt on my back, making himself much heavier and causing me much more pain.

Suddenly, a second person entered my room at lightning speed. "Rin! I heard you scream, what's wr-...ong...?" Len stopped and stayed rooted to the spot upon seeing my brother wiggling his butt and doing this creepy dance while he was seated on top of my back. In fact, I'm sure we all stopped to stare at each other. Now that was very embarrassing and weird...

"Err..." he muttered awkwardly as he scratched his cheek with a finger. "Good morning, Rin," he waved a hand and forced out a smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I pushed onii-chan off of me with every drop of strength that I could possibly muster, got up from my bed and pointed to the door. Then, I yelled angrily, "Out! Everyone out! NOW!"

The two guys in front of me stared at my finger for a second. Then, I noticed that their gazes landed down to my body, legs and feet. Onii-chan then glared at Len who blushed beet red. What were they getting worked up about?

"Okay, Len guy. Get moving!" Onii-chan surprisingly aided me and pushed a frozen Len out of my room. Thank you onii-chan! But what was up with the sudden change in attitude?

I blinked once and shrugged. Maybe someone up there suddenly realized that my life should be easier. I smiled and went into the bathroom to take a bath. Then, in front of the mirror, I grabbed the hem of my oversized shirt and was about to pull it off when I noticed something.

... Did Len just see me with nothing but this oversized orange t-shirt that reached just a few inches below my hips and my undergarments...?

"Oh my Scooby-Doo," I muttered and tried not to scream before I began to bathe myself. Why do these kind of things happen to me? Make it happen to Neru, she'll like that.

But more importantly, what the heck was Len doing in my house at such an early hour during a Saturday, nonetheless?

d - = w = - b

"You want me to what?" Take note of the disbelief in my voice.

He smiled happily and repeated for me, "Go meet my family today! That way, you won't have any problem with your in-laws when we finally get married!" Okay. I want to smack this person on the head so many times that his brain would be smushed in his big head and- and-!

I gaped at his stupidness and idiocy and dumbness and foolishness and... Oh, I got tired listing down synonyms of those words... Anyway... What should I do? I'm sure this persistent guy isn't going to stop insisting unless I agree. And if Dad or Mom sees him (thank God they were still asleep), I will die with that big mouth of his.

"In-laws? Getting married? What the hell is this guy talking about, Rin?" Onii-chan raised his tone as he pointed rather rudely at Len. He looked like he could kill someone with yellow hair and ocean blue eyes right now. And I'm not talking about myself here.

I palmed my face hopelessly. Great, just great. Onii-chan just suddenly goes into his 'possessive big brother' mode. And now, I have to deal with him too. I sighed and straightened in my seat, we were in the living room by the way and Len was sitting on the couch opposite me and onii-chan. "Okay, baka-nii-"

"What is up with the 'baka-nii'? Call me properly!" he snapped.

"Err... Sorry...," I forced a smile out at onii-chan, "This guy is Len Kagamine. And he is some crazy guy in my class who claims that the world is his. Len, my big brother, Rinta Kagamine." I explained and onii-chan started nodding in understanding. Len shot me a glare.

"I am not crazy Rinny~!" he whined but I simply stuck out my tongue at him.

"Shut up Len."

He frowned. Then, I saw those eyes of his suddenly glint mischievously as he said, "Oh, well. I AM crazy in love with you, though." He grinned happily at me as I threw a pillow at his face.

I turned to onii-chan. He smiled at me and asked, "Can I throw something at him too? I could get a knife from the kitchen and..." God, now I know where I got my evil side from.

"Eep! Rinny, don't let him!" Len yelped as he hid behind the pillow that I threw at him before. He's pathetic. If I did get married to him (which will never happen EVER... probably..), I'm gonna have to make him less of a coward. Sigh, forget about someone up there having pity on me. They all laugh at my expense every single time.

"Onii-chan, as much as I would agree with you murdering him," I felt something in the pit of my stomach feel gooey and just plain... unpleasant, "e-err... I won't let you because you'd be arrested and Mom and Dad would blame me."

Onii-chan frowned and pouted at me. I pushed a hand to his face to cover that look of his which was absolutely adorable, by the way, and faced Len who was sighing in great relief.

Then, he smiled at me and said, "I knew you loved me too, Rin!"

I took my hand off of onii-chan's face and said in a monotone voice, "Never mind. We'll bury his body together, onii-chan." Len jumped up in an instant and hid behind the couch.

Laughing wickedly, he looked at Len's hair which was sticking out from the back of the couch with that of a devil's and said, "Ooh~ My first kill of the day! You're lucky, kid!" I have to admit, even though I'm kinda on his side, I still got scared by that.

I forced out a laugh and said before onii-chan could go get the knife he was so eager to push through Len's chest, "Haha. Okay, enough fun and games onii-chan. I'll let you take him someday but not today, sorry." Onii-chan frowned sadly.

Someone sighed. Probably Len. "Thank you, Rin-chan!" He was smiling, I could tell. Then, he got up and sat back down on the couch with the pillow on his lap. "So, will you? It'll be fun~!" He began jumping on his seat like an excited little bunny.

I groaned. "Do I have a choice?" I asked. He shook his head happily. I swear, if he put out his tongue, he'd look just like a dog.

"I'll stay here until you agree!" he exclaimed. Onii-chan muttered incomprehensible words under his breath as I shook my head.

"Fine-" I said as Len jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, "- but there's a catch."

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I want oranges, lots and lots of them," I cleared with a tired look. "If I'm going to come along anyway, I want something in exchange." I smirked.

"Definitely my little sister," onii-chan patted my back proudly.

He blinked at me for a second before he beamed and jumped up to give me a hug but I stepped away and he fell on the couch while saying, "Sure, Rinny~!"

Standing up, I stared down at him and asked as he got up, "Uhm so... What am I going to wear? Casual clothes or formal clothes?" This was awkward... It was like we were going to a party together as a date.

He scratched his cheek. "Aren't you including bikinis in your options?" I hit him on the head and onii-chan stomped on his feet. He came hopping on one foot away from both of us and said, wincing, "I was just kidding! Mou... And you can go on with just that. You look perfect in anything, anyways." He smiled at me. This guy bounces back really quickly. Props to him.

But anyway, I was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts with orange linings, a normal orange-printed shirt, my white bow on my head and orange-colored barrettes on my bangs. Is he sure that I should go dressed up so... casually?

... Meh, it's not like I'm out to impress his family, right?

I shrugged and turned to onii-chan. "Tell Dad and Mom I went to a friend's place, okay? Just don't tell them it was a perverted cowardly guy who thinks he's gonna marry me someday," I told him and he considered for a while before he nodded.

"I want oranges too, though." This is really my big brother, no doubt. I nodded happily and waved at him as Len and I went off to head to his house.

Oops. I forgot my wallet. Hehe, Len was going to have to pay for anything that we would spend on the way and back. And nooo~ I did not leave behind my wallet on purpose so stop being suspicious of me.

d - = w = - b

I looked at the huge house in front of me and asked without taking my eyes off of it, "Are you sure we're not in some kind of mini mall?"

Len chuckled and pulled on my hand to the front door. "Of course not! The mini mall is much smaller!" Just then, I felt just how poor we were. Poor us.

We went in and I was easily greeted by a number of people sitting on the huge couches in the huge living room that looked like our house was that big. Another pang of feeling poor hit me. Urgh... I don't like being poor...

Anyway, I shall enumerate the people sitting on the couches from left to right! ... On second thought, from right to left because the right always comes first because it is awesomer than the left. Wahaha! Ehem. A very hot man with dark blue hair who wore a black collared shirt and plain pants, he must be Len's dad. Now I know where he got his looks from. Tch, lucky bastard. Then there was a yellow-haired beautiful woman whose smile was so pleasant to look at. She was wearing a white flowing dress that made her look all the more younger. Len's mom, perhaps? The hair and eyes would explain it clearly. Then there was a red-haired teen who looked about twelve-ish. She was smiling at me and she... was wearing a neko outfit. Why would she wear a neko outfit at home? Err... Moving on, the last member was seated cutely at the leftmost couch of the room. She had her hands on her knees as she beamed shyly at me. She had black pigtails and had a red bag on. Again, why does she have a bag on? She's at home, isn't she?

"Family, meet your future daughter/sister-in-law, Rin Kagamine!" Len suddenly announced, making me want to hit him so hard that he wouldn't wake up for another day or two but I couldn't! His family was right in front! That would be a bad first impression...

Oh, wait. I don't care what they think of me since futurely getting married to this jerk isn't going to happen. Haha. So, I punched him right on the stomach, making him bend down in pain. Wahaha.

"Oww... S-See guys? She's a... t-toughie too! Perfect for bearing children!" he held up a thumb. Another punch to the stomach and he was on his knees.

"You stupid idiot! Are you crazy- wait, don't answer that! You're so stupid! Stop saying such nonsense, Len! Urghhhh!" I glared at him as he tried not to wince, looking up at me.

But he just beamed at me, or at least he tried to, and said, "It's not nonsense, Rin-chan! I really do want to marry you someday!"

I frowned at him as I felt my cheeks suddenly burn up. "Tch. Stupidhead. You just want me to believe that you're the number one prince, right?" I looked away and huffed. Why did I feel so hurt while I asked that? Weird...

He shakily got up and placed a hand on my shoulder. Then he whispered quietly, "That too but I still do want to marry you." He leaned in to my ear as he said that, sending shivers down my spine.

I groaned and shoved him away. I faced the other way and muttered in a low voice, "Sh-Shut up."

I heard him chuckle. "So, family! What do you think? Great daughter/sister-in-law, right?"

I turned to peek a bit at the people in front of us. What? I wanted to know what they thought about me too... But not because I would be their future in-law... Psh, no way...

Len's dad stood up and came walking towards us. Uh-oh. What's going to happen? Is he gonna kick me out? Is he banishing me from their house? Eep! Help! Someone! Len, help!

He stopped in front of us both - I gulped - and patted Len's shoulder, hard. I saw Len wincing a bit with each pat but was clearly trying to put a smile up. Then, in a deep voice that highly opposed Len's, he said, "Good pick, son! She's perfect!"

Uhm, by the way, that last cry for help with Len's name in it? Yeah, that one? Uhm... Forget about that, okay? I just screamed his name in my head because of impulse. Hehe...

Moving on...

Gyaa! He said I was perfect! Nooo! Now my self-confidence will shrink and- perfect..? I looked up a bit to face Len's Dad with my face probably disbelieving. "Perfect? As in... the opposite of... not perfect? As in something good? Not wierd, scary or ugly? Mr. Kagamine, are you sure?" I couldn't control my mouth and asked on. I originally planned on looking like a shy little girl who was brimming with innocence but who cares? This hot man of a father just told me that I was perfect! Hah! In your face! ... If you had one because if you were an inanimate object, you would be faceless. Like a... pillow. It has no face. Ah, but then again, stuffed toys are inanimate object, right? But they have faces too so-

-err... Right. Moving on once more~

He chuckled. Wow, his voice was low even when he laughed. Then he reached out his arms to wrap both me and Len into half hugs as he said with a cheery voice, "Of course I am! You remind so much of my wife that you can't be anything less of perfect! Ho ho! I remember the day that Len's mom and I met. It was truly the best day of my life! And now that my own son has found his other half, I am overjoyed!" He began walking to the rest of Len's family, pulling us both with him.

I blushed pink at what he said. I reminded him of that pretty lady over there. It just felt so good! I began fiddling with my fingers.

That certain lady smiled at me and waved a hand. God she looked so fragile, delicate and just plain lady-like! Len's dad must be delirious for comparing me with her!

I was still admiring her when a very familiar chuckle reached my ears. "Having fun, my dear Rin?"

I looked up and saw Len beaming at me. I instantly flustered and squirmed when I suddenly bursted out, "I-I... I... I like pocky!" Shocked of myself, I looked at Len and saw that he was suppressing his laughter with a hand to his face. I could only blush harder. "I-I mean... Uh.."

"Don't worry, I like pockys too, Rin!" he smiled gently at me, making me frown at him. That warm feeling started again. Urgh..

Then, I noticed that Len's dad was already gone and was sitting down beside his wife, going on about something that I couldn't and wouldn't dare to hear.

Someone began tugging at the hem of my shirt. I looked down to my right and saw that cute little pigtailed girl gripping my shirt as she looked up at me with huge, adorable eyes. Cute!

"Uhm... C-Can I uhm... call you... my onee-sama...?" she asked with such a cute voice, looking anywhere but my face with a cute blush on her cheeks! Kyaa! I could glomp this little girl right now!

I looked shocked for a second before I smiled at her. I bent down to her level and poked her cheek, making her turn to me. "Sure, anything you want!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

Her face lit up in an instant as she hugged me saying, "Thank you, onee-sama!" I smiled as I hugged her back, remembering not to crush her little spine because of my cuteness urges.

She pulled back and grabbed my hand as I stood back up to look around. I saw Len, looking at the two of us with a smile. Then, he gestured for this little girl to come to him and when she did (she pulled me along as well), he whispered in her ear, just enough for me to hear (hehe. that rhymed right there. hehe), "She's pretty, isn't she, Yuki-chan?"

Little Yuki beamed and nodded her head vigorously. I blushed red as Len laughed at me and patted the little girl's head softly. "Shut up," I whispered at him, making sure not to let this little girl hear such impure words come out of my mouth.

"So," I heard someone from behind. I turned around and saw the red-haired teen from before. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared blankly at me. Was there a problem? She looked like there was...

"So...?" I tilted my head a bit to the side.

Her eyes narrowed at me as I slightly back away, finding her stare scrutinizing. "You're gonna be onii-sama's bride?"

I stiffened. "Uh.. No! That was just a little lie of your stupid older brother," I explained defensively.

She leaned in closer to me, still her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. "You just called him stupid."

I frowned. "Yes, because he is. And I always wonder how he gets to be the top of the class all the time."

She stayed still for a while before she suddenly burst out laughing. I was quite shocked. She was all bitter a while ago and now she's laughing her butt out. Did I say a joke? "Onii-sama IS an annoying guy, after all. So I understand you calling him names." She patted my shoulder.

"Uhm... Then I shall call him names from now on!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. We were gonna get along, me and Len's sisters. Cool.

I heard Len pout. "Mou... Iroha-chan is mean..."

This Iroha girl stuck out her tongue at Len and said, "You're meaner! Why'd you take too long on introducing your future wife to us?" Huh?

Len's mood bounced back up. "Hehe! Of course, we still needed our alone time!" He winked as Iroha gave him a disgusted look. The little girl beside me blinked innocently at him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I told you~ I'm not his future wife!" I complained, glancing at all of them, including Len's parents. They stared sadly at me in turn. Except for Len. He was looking like what I said didn't get processed by his brain properly.

"I mean... I like you all but... Len's just... imagining this whole marriage thing."

No response.

"Eto... Please don't be mad..."

Awkward.

"Uhm... We can be friends, right?"

Len slapped me on the back heartily and said, "Oh, you and your jokes, Rinnypoo~" Surely no one was going to believe tha-

Len's dad sighed. "Phew! I thought it was real! Rin-chan, you're really funny!" He began to laugh and everyone else followed.

My eye twitched. And again. "E-Eh?"

Len pulled me to somewhere outside the living room where no one else was and caged me against the wall with both his hands. He had his head hung low so that I couldn't see his face or what his expression was. All I could do was widen my eyes at his rash behavior and ask in a stuttered voice, "L-Len? W-Wha-What's wrong...?"

He looked up. Holy cow, why the heck was he smiling so deviously? W-What's happening? H-Hey! Stop inching your face closer to mine! Len! Stop! I order you to sto-

"Does Rin-chan want to be punished by Len-sama?" he asked, in a low, husky voice. What the heck is this feeling? It feels so... forgive me for saying this but... orgasmic, yeah, that's it.

I gulped nervously. The tip of his nose was already touching mine as a trickle of sweat rolled down the side of my face. "W-What the h-hell are y-you t-t-talking about?" I tried to sound unaffected, believe me, I did. But no girl -or gay- in her -or his- right mind would be able to keep her -or his- cool when suddenly attacked by a... uhm, hot guy like Len. I admit that he's hot, okay? It's not like it changes anything...

His smile, I believe it was more of a smirk, widened as he kept his eyes shut. I could feel his breath on my skin as he answered still in that annoying voice of his, "Rin-chan should just answer the question."

I frowned. "No, dumbass! Who would want to be punished by anyone huh?" I tried hiding my affectedness in my anger. I hope it worked.

He bended his elbow on the wall so that his body would- AAAH! What the effing? Keep that dirty body of yours away from mine! Gaaaa! No no no no no no no! Okay, Rin, at times like these, just keep a cool mind and everything should be fi- his leg... HIS LEG WAS FREAKING STRADDLING MINE! AJKDSJSFGSHDHNBNCSHEYG! I pushed up my lower lip as I tried enduring this sexual harrassment he was doing to me! I swear, after this, he is soo going to die!

Then he inched closer and... Oh my gosh, if I moved even for just a tiny bit, our lips would meet and that would be oh so deli- disgusting! Eew! Disgusting, I tell you...

"Then Rin-chan shouldn't be so mean and crush dreams of Len-sama's family of having Rin-chan as their future daughter/sister-in-law, right?" he smirked.

I gulped again. Stop talking Len, because everytime your lips move, it looks like it's moving closer to mine~ I'm warning you Len.

"Did Rin-chan understand that?"

"S-Stop... talking..." I managed to utter quietly.

He turned his head a bit and asked, "Excuse me?"

I looked down as I frowned, trying to make my face not feel so insanely hot. "I s-said, stop talking..."

He grinned. "I can't hear Rin-chan with such a quiet voice~"

A vein popped up on my forehead. "I SAID STOP TALKING, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed at his ear, making him back away from me. Phew~! He was also clutching his right ear with his hands, bending down a bit.

"Chaaa! Rin, that hurt!" he yelled as if he couldn't hear anymore.

I placed my hands in front of my chest and gripped them together. I looked away and said, "B-Because... Y-You were much too close..."

He placed a hand beside his right ear and walked over to me. "Haa? I can't hear you!" he yelled. Oops, I might have broken an eardrum in there... Hehe, my bad...?

I frowned at him and said louder, "Don't do that ever again!" I huffed and turned away from him.

"A-Ah~! Wait, Rin-chan!" he called out as I entered the living room once again. I saw Len's family exactly how they were when we left. I went to sit down on the couch farthest away from any one of them and kept quiet.

I glanced at all of them. They were all good people and I wouldn't want to crush their so-called idiotic dream of thinking that I was going to be their future daughter/sister-in-law. I'm only mean to Len, okay? Not to anyone else.

... But Rin, these are very powerful people, you know. If you don't actually marry Len someday - which I hope will happen, the not marrying part- , they can do anything they want to torture or punish you... Including the people you love like in those anime shows and movies. They are filthy rich, after all. Sigh. What's a girl like me to do?

"Onee-sama? Why don't you sit closer to us?" Yuki suddenly called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. She was in front of me, peering at me with that cute face of hers. She reached out and tugged at my shirt. "Ne?" she asked. Gaah, this is just too cute for me!

"A-Ah. Okay then, I'll go sit near you guys. If you don't mind?" I asked, glancing at the rest of Len's family. They nodded with a smile each as I got up and headed closer to them with Yuki in tow.

We both sat down somewhere beside Len's mom who let Yuki sit on her lap. She began stroking Yuuki's hair with her gentle-looking hands and kissed the top of her head, making her giggle. "Mama, it tickles!" she said in between laughing fits.

Len's mom smiled and said in a beautiful voice, "Good, that way I get to hear your laugh, Yu-tan."

I smiled warmly at the scene. My mom never cuddled with me. Or at least, as far as I can remember, she never has. Maybe she used to when I was a cuddly little baby but maybe she didn't have time since she had Rinta as a cute toddler back then, right? She'd rather be with onii-chan, after all.

I sighed, unknowingly staring at Len's mom and Yuki who realized that I was staring after a few minutes. Yuki waved a little hand in front of my face and asked, "Onee-sama, what's wrong?"

Jumping a bit, I shook my head to bring myself back to the world and looked at them both. They were looking at me with concern. "Is there something bothering you, Rin-tan?" Len's mom asked as I saw Len sit down beside his dad and Iroha-chan only to get flattened in his dad's arms.

"Uhm, no! It's okay... I'm fine, thank you," I answered in a flash and looked away somewhere to distract myself. I found a lot of expensive-looking vases and many decorations that looked like they cost millions. Sigh, another feeling of poverty.

I suddenly felt someone run a hand down my hair and heard Len's mom ask, "Are you sure, dear? You could tell us if something was wrong, you know." She's super nice! I love her already...

I turned my head towards them both and smiled, "Nothing's wrong Mrs. Kagamine, but thanks anyway."

Len's mom pouted a bit. Okay, now the thought of old people (those who aren't considered teenagers anymore) pouting would look bad has completely gone away from my impure little mind. Mrs. Kagamine looked cute with a pout on her face! "'Mrs. Kagamine'? Why not call me 'Mama' since you're going to be part of the family anyway?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Uhm... But uh..."

She nudged me softly. "Come on, Rin-tan. You can call me 'Mama'."

I frowned and muttered, "O-Okay... Mama..." It felt... nice.

She giggled and clapped Yuki's hands together, "Isn't that great, Yuki-tan?"

Yuki nodded happily. "Yeah! Onee-sama is now my big sister too, right?" Len's mom nodded.

Len's dad suddenly came in front of us with Iroha-chan and Len by his sides. He pointed an accussing finger at me and whined -yes, whined-, "Hey! No fair! Rin-chan should call me 'Papa' too!"

Iroha-chan snickered and said, "Papa, you're acting like a child!"

Len's dad pouted. "Eh? No I am not!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and lifted his chin up.

Len chimed in and poked his dad's arm as he said, "Yes you are, Papa." He grinned when his dad shot him a playful glare. We laughed at that.

"Bah! So what? That has nothing to do with Rin-chan calling me 'Papa'!" he stated firmly as I suppresed my laughter. He faced me and asked, "So Rin-chan! Call me 'Papa', okay?"

I giggled with my hand in front of my mouth and nodded happily. "Sure, Papa!" I said before he started crying tears of joy (I think they were fake) as he tried doing a dramatic scene, bending on one knee on the spotlight in the room with his hands up in the air as if he was thanking someone from above. Iroha-chan was right behind him, poking his back with a... stick? Err..

But anyway, all of us laughed in unison upon seeing such a comical scene. Len sat down beside me and laughed alongside Mama, Yuki and I.

Even after laughing, when we went through the day getting to know each other more, I couldn't help but smile. These people really... They give me this light and warm feeling inside me everytime.

That's one thing Len got from them, at the very least.

d - = w = - b

"Len," I muttered when we were already on my way home. Len and his family insisted that he take me home so here we were, walking home together. My home, that is.

"Hm, yeah?" I didn't bother looking up at him. I'm sure he has his hands at the back of his head as he walks.

"I... love your family." I could feel myself blushing as I smiled warmly.

I saw him cock his head to turn to me and said with a smile, "I know! I love you too, Rin-chan!"

It took me a second to analyze what he just said before I kicked him on his leg. I scowled at him and said angrily, "I said I love YOUR FAMILY, you deaf person! Go get your ears checked, will you!" I crossed my arms over my chest. This guy is so stupid!

He chuckled and teased, "Who do you think damaged my ears before, Rin-chan? Hmm?"

I frowned and punched him by the side of his body. "Shut up. It was your fault."

He pouted. "Eh? But I was only trying to make a baby for the two of us- OW!" He crouched on his kneees after I landed a full-blown karate chop to his stomach.

"You and your big mouth, Len. Someday, your stomach'll have a hole on it because of all my punches," I sighed and tried not to think of the fact that Len actually tried to have s-s... you know, the "S" word... with me when he did that little act before. Because if I did, Len would probably be dead right now. Out cold, on the floor with birds coming to peck at his handsome face because he's dead and the birds would find his face delicious for some beastial reason. You know, birds are evil animals...

"If it's from you Rin-chan, I wouldn't mind! I'd happily keep it as a remembrance from you!"

I turned to him and saw that he was smiling. I frowned and muttered, trying to end the conversation, "Shut up."

He chuckled and began singing a tune. Guess what it was that made me punch him on the stomach again?

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: I updated really late... I'm sorry! But it's long, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Oh please say yes! I beg of you! I just had to finish up the plot line and I have reached up to chapter 37 (I think) and I still don't plan on stopping just there yet. Sorry if this story is going to be long and full of sub-plots... Hehe, that's where it's going with how I look at it in my planner.

And this chapter was a bit rushed for you guys so I expect a lot of typos, grammatical errors and such! Feel free to point them out so I'd be able to correct them when I actually can.

So yeah, that's all! Review and bye bye~! 


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm pushing the introductions to next chapter! Forgive me for the... cheesiness or whatever of this chapter. Oh, and review please! :D Oh oh! And the total number of chapters this is going to have is now above 50! wahaha... Is that a good thing or not...? I don't really know...

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.  
>Warning: I can't help but write fluff... Sorry in advance because I just can't steer away from the RinxLen love. Hehe~ -sweatdrop-<p>

d - = w = - b

Chapter 10

I squirmed in my seat, pushing my legs together as I broke out in a cold sweat. Urrgghh! How long was Science going to last? I need to go to the bathroom! Now! Urggghh...

"-Ne, Rin-chan, what do you think about this?" I turned to my left and saw Len leaning towards me, pointing to his notebook with an excited look. "Well, well?" he added as he pushed his notebook closer to me.

"Uhm," I frowned and tried to distract myself from my almost exploding bladder. I gazed down at his notebook and saw a... doodle? Well, it looked like a guy and a girl kissing. They were drawn in chibi style though so I couldn't tell who it was. "What the heck is that even about?" I asked as I pressed my hands to my legs before I clutched my skirt.

Len's eyes followed my hands as he answered rather absentmindedly, "It's you and me, see the tiny ponytail for the boy and the bow for the girl? Uhm, what's wrong, Rin-chan?" he asked. I didn't even have the will power to insult his poor, ugly drawing.

I bit my lower lip and said, my words sounding muffled, "I haff tf go tf za baffroom." I, even though I didn't know if he understood that, could tell that I was blushing.

He tilted his head a bit. "Baffroom? What's tha-" then he looked like he got what I was saying and asked in a shushed voice, "Oh. Did you eat too much during lunchtime?" He looked a bit hesitant when he asked.

A vein popped up on my forehead as I twitched. With all my patience, I tried not to yell at him as I replied, "I have to PEE, you idiot. Not the other thing!" My face felt hotter as I looked anywhere but at him.

He pulled back a bit and said, "Right uhm, why don't you just ask sensei to let you out?"

I stiffened. That was the problem. I had always tried not to get out of class just to go to the bathroom before because of one very significant reason. "I-I... I can't." I bowed my head down, letting my short hair slide down too.

"Why not?" He inched closer and peered from behind my hair.

I shook my head and muttered, "I-I'm... a bit uhm... shy." I blushed some more.

There was silence between us for a while before Len suddenly stood up, I turned to look at him. He was facing sensei and had his hand in the air as he asked, "Sensei, me and Rin-chan need to go to the bathroom please!" Everyone's heads turned to his direction as I literally shrunk in my seat.

In my head, I was cursing and backstabbing Len with every colorful word I could get from my mind. That stupid idiot... I groaned and kept my head hung low but I'm sure everyone could easily see my reddening ears anyway.

"Uh... Sure, Len-san and Rin-san. Go ahead," I heard sensei awkwardly answer before I saw him from the corner of my eyes go back to writing things on the blackboard.

I heard faint giggling from the girls of the room as Len stood up happily, preparing towards the door. "Rin-chan, let's go?" he asked before he could take a step away from his seat.

I looked up a bit and frowned. Then slowly, I reached a hand out and gripped the hem of his uniform, standing up but making sure that my head was still bowed down low. Len chuckled softly and grabbed my hand before we waltzed out of class together.

When we were out of the classroom, I finally had the courage to lift my head up. What I saw was very... weird, if not disturbing. It was Len. He was uhm... the right term for it would be skipping. Yes, he was skipping his way to the bathroom while he had my left hand in his right. And there were flowers in his background, completing the whole 'happy idiot' effect. Hm, it must have been my imagination though. Too much anime for me, I guess.

He suddenly laughed and turned to me. I gave him a questioning look before he answered, "Isn't this fun, Rin-chan? We get to go to the bathroom together! Let's go do some stuff later, okay?"

I eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of stuff?" I just feel this is going to make him hurt.

He smiled happily. "You know~ Naughty stuff!" I smacked him on the head and pulled my hand away from his. Then, I stepped away from him as he clutched his head where I hit him.

"Len, you're a pervert, you know that?" I sighed.

"Only to you, Rin-chan!" he answered happily. Apparently, he had gained regenerating abilities which let him recover fast from my attacks. I guess I should start making my hits harder? Like an upgrade. Okay, now too much video games for me too.

I groaned and shook my head. "Oh really? Are you saying you wouldn't flirt with Neru if you were given the chance to?" I asked out of boredom. The bathrooms were still in the next building so we had a long way to go.

He gasped and said, "Can't you give me a hotter specimen?" He pouted and I chuckled.

"Fine. Then how about Miku?" I'm sorry for dragging you into this Miku. Hehe.

He thought for a while. I'm sure he's going to say that he'd flirt with her.

... I don't mind though. Nope. I wouldn't care if he wanted to go at it with a different girl. I mean, I'm not his girlfriend or anything like that, right? Ha. Ha. And I am NOT in denial here. I'm just... saying the truth. Bleh.

"I guess... Miku-san's pretty hot, after all," he answered while he rubbed his chin.

I knew it. I knew he would say that. I knew it. But why... did I feel like this?

"Oh," was all I could say. I frowned, and stayed silent. It felt so... not nice. That's the best I can think of. And you see, because of that certain feeling, I kinda temporarily lost my urge to pee. What a strong feeling. I bet even Mojojojo would be held back if he felt like this too.

"But you know, Rin-chan," he started as he walked backwards so that he was facing me. He had his hands behind him as he smiled warmly at me.

"What? Are you gonna tell me that you'd rather have Miku as a bride too? Hah, coz I'll be... fine with that... Haha," I spat out as I tried not to look at him.

He shook his head almost instantly. I looked up at him.

"Even if I would possibly flirt with other girls in the future because of things like hormones and such, Rin-chan would still be the only one who actually has a place in my heart." He smiled.

Doki doki.

H-Huh? A-Aah! W-W-What was up with t-that "Doki doki" up t-there? U-Uhm... Well, you see, h-he... ehem. He mentioned his heart right? So uhm... I was just stating how a heart would sound like when it beats frantically because someone somehow managed to make it beat that fastly, possibly from cunning words or maybe cake! Y-Yeah, that's it... Err... I-It wasn't my heart beating quickly though, o-okay?

My eyes widened before I could control them and my face heated up. Len peered at me, bending a bit to see my face clearer. "Are you okay, Rin-cha- nff!" Before he could see just how red my face was, I pressed a hand to his face to block his view.

"D-Don't look! W-Whatever y-you do, d-don't look!" I practically yelled at him as I tried pushing down the blush while Len was still oblivious to how he made me look like.

"Eh? Why? Is there something on your face? Because I wouldn't mind," he said calmly as he stood up straight but of course, I was still pressing my hand to his oddly smooth face.

I shook my head vigorously. Maybe if I shook it like this, the blood would scatter, right? Well, it didn't. Boo.

"Y-Yeah! That's it, Len! I have uhm... pimples on my face! You shouldn't look! It's horrible." We were still walking and I just felt that something bad was going to happen later but I was too preoccupied with my blush and Len to concentrate on fortune telling at the moment.

"Really? Why didn't I see them before? Let me see. I'll kiss them away if you want." Hm, kiss them away huh? That sounded really sweet and cute right there... Uh! B-But! Bah, only stupid people would think that kissing pimples would make them go away! Right..? Therefore, this proves that Len is stupid! Let's also add that he doesn't really know what he does or say most of the time. Yeah, that suits best for me right now.

"I uh, don't be stupid! Just don't look and everything will be fine!" I assured him as I checked my face's temperature with one hand. Shoot, it still feels hot.

"But Rin-chan, at this rate I'm gonna end up trippi-"

And true enough, both of us came tripping down because Len lost his balance as he was backward-walking. It was his fault! Everything! The fact that I was on top of him, my upper body squishing him while I held myself up with my legs was his fault! And that he was lying on the ground with my hands on his face was his fault! That my face just freaking heated up some more because of realizing our position was most definitely his fault.

He moaned under me as I removed my hands from his face and held myself up with my arms. My hair fell to the sides of my head as I frowned down at him. He must've hit his head. Poor thing.

His eyes shot up before he began saying in a panicked voice, "Rin! Rin! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Did I cushion your fall completely? If I didn't, did you hit the floor hard? I'm sorry, Rin!" He would have gone on and on if I didn't cover his mouth with my hand.

I glared down at him and said, "Shut up. I'm fine." I looked away and asked quietly, "A-Are you?" I removed my hand from his mouth.

He was silent for a second before he smiled and said, "Yes, thanks for worrying about me." I didn't even respond because I... well, I WAS worried...

- just a bit though!

I started getting up, being unable to bear being in that very awkward position any longer. If someone happened to pass by and saw us like this, we would surely be sent to the principal's office.

But oh ho, Len just had to grab my arm and say, "Wait."

I stopped and turned to him. "W-What? It's dirty in here and the floor's cold," I whined just to distract myself from those serious eyes of his which were scanning my face ever so intently.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head from side to side. "What are you doing?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

He furrowed his eyebrows as if he was solving a hard math problem and muttered absentmindedly, "I... can't find any."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Excuse me?"

He let go of my chin and rested his hands by the side of my arms. Oh look, I noticed that his bangs were pushed out of the way and I could see his whole face... which was so close... and was so smooth and so-

"Your pimples. I can't find any of it," he stated with a worried look on his face.

I began to feel nervous. "A-Ahaha! Yeah, I suppose they went away after uhm... a few minutes... Yeah..."

He frowned. "I don't think they go away that quickly though... Especially not without my special kiss."

I twitched. "Of course they do! Haha! Y-You're funny, Len!" I slapped his cheek gently. I have to get up before he actually notices how red my face is. Being the oblivious idiot he was, he didn't realize that yet.

"O-Okay..." Was he blushing? Woah. I rarely see him actually blush! I admit that I'm usually the one who blushes most of the time between us two so seeing him flush is kinda... amusing, hehe.

I got up and helped him up afterwards. Then, we were silent the whole way to the bathroom. Well, as quiet as Len could ever be, anyway.

"Ne, Rin, did you know..." His voice went on and on the whole way. I only nodded my head and said random things like "Ah, cake sounds nice" to keep him company.

d - = w = - b

Ah dismissal. It was my favorite time of the day! When classes were over. When we would go back to our respective houses. When we were free to do whatever we want to. When Len would be called by his brown-haired lady friend out of the classroom. When people around me whisper loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey hey, isn't that Sakine-senpai? Len-sama and the others' friend?" Sakine, hm... as in sake?

"Yeah, but she rarely calls for Len-sama! I wonder what she wants with him...?" I'm wondering myself.

"Ooh, you don't think she wants to ask him out, do you?"

I choked on nothing in particular. Ask him out, she says? Isn't that a bit odd? She's older than him! And girls do NOT ask out the guys... as far as I heard.

Fangirl squeal, silent mode. "Eep! You think? Well, some DID say that Sakine-senpai had a thing for Len-sama before! They always saw her hugging him back in middle school!"

Gah...? H-Hugging someone i-is perfectly n-n-normal! Nothing wrong with that, nothing... Nothing wrong... Nope, nothing...

These thoughts were actually making me feel better. Good, good. That stingy feeling in my chest is starting to go away... Ah...

- Until this Sakine person decided to hug Len. In front of the whole class to see. In front of ME, his future wife! Gaah! That pisses me off so squireldamn much!

And it didn't help that my girl classmates were squealing. The guys were whistling, some were feeling envious. Len was doing absolutely nothing to resist the hugging and the lovey-dovey thing going on between them both. And Sakine was smiling. Smiling... and whispering... something into Len's ears.

"Len!" I yelled, finally having enough of everything, making everyone turn to me. Sakine pulled away and allowed Len, the poor boy, to breathe from being squished into her massive chest.

I frowned. He didn't look the least bit regretful, sorry or mad. He looked... like he was in realization. His eyes were a bit widened and his mouth was a bit agape. Don't tell me he was planning to...

"Len! Len! LEN!" I yelled over and over again just to make him look at me. And by the third time, it worked after he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at me.

I pushed my lower lip up and furrowed my brows together. I didn't care if everyone was looking at me. I didn't care if what I did was totally out of character for me. I didn't care if I probably looked like I wanted to cry.

... Yeah, if only those were true. Sigh.

Feeling totally embarrassed, I ran for the door with my head hung low, brushing past Sakine and Len on the way out. And then, I just ran.

Ah, this was so like those shows on TV where the girl would run and run to nowhere in particular and end up in the park. Yup, now my life is turning out to be a comedy drama romance of some sort.

I glanced around. Again, my feet took me to our lunch place behind the campus. Okay, so much for the park. But I guess this would do.

I sluggishly walked under the tree and began working my way up. I found a comfy branch and sat down quietly on it, leaning my body against the trunk. I closed my eyes as I let my thoughts wander off.

So let's see here, Rin. I'm going to ask you some questions, got that? And you better answer truthfully or else...

"But how would you know if I were lying?" I asked myself.

No duh. I am you. You are me. Is there any reason to explain that further?

I gulped. I am one wise girl, I tell you. "O-Okay then... Ask away," I said. I pray to God that no one would walk into me in my moment of craziness.

Okay, good. First, why did you run away?

Apparently, I am also a ruthless being, asking myself a hard question right at the bat. "W-Well... Because... Because I was e-embarrassed." Yeah, that was true enough.

Reeeaaally? Why were you embarrassed then?

"B-Because I... screamed Len's name over and over..." Oh I know where this is going. And I don't like it.

Why did you scream Len's name over and over again? Hmm?

"... To make him look over to me...?"

Uh-huh. Now why would you want him to do that?

This evil creature is surely smirking right now. "I-I don't know... To get away from Sakine... I guess."

Hm-hm. Lastly, why did you want him to move away from Sakine?

I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt my cheeks heat up. "I... can't tell you," I muttered, head bowed down.

Why not?

"Because I... no, you already know the answer to that." I started shaking, my whole body feeling like it wanted to succumb and break down.

Hmm... It's because you were jealous, right?

I flinched. "I... was jealous... Y-Yeah," I weakly nodded my head.

And why do you suppose you were?

I held my breath. Why? I wonder why...? "I don't know why... I just was..."

Nope, not good enough, Rin. Think harder!

I shook my head. "I don't know why!" I yelled angrily as I clutched my body tightly. I feel so out of myself right now.

Yes you do! You just have to think harder.

"No no no! I still won't know why!"

Rin... please just try?

"You know I can't! You just know I can't!" I yelled some more. I'm starting to get mad at me here.

You can, Rin! I know you can!

"If you're such a smarty-pants, why don't you do it!" I threw my eyes open in anger.

It was Len. Right in front of me. Using his hands on the tree trunk to support his weight off of me.

"What...?" I breathed out, shocked beyond comparison. I covered my mouth with a hand just as tears started to involuntarily fall from my eyes. I began whimpering quietly as silence engulfed both of us.

Now that I looked closely, I could tell that he was running before. His face had beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. His hair ruffled and not really as neat as it usually is. His cheeks were slightly flushed, bearing a pink tinge across them. But his eyes. It was his eyes. They were staring at me, more intently than he has ever stared at anyone before.

"You can do it, Rin. If you tried looking for an answer, I'm sure you'll find out," he said, quietly and gently. He took his hand from the trunk and used the back of his index finger to wipe away the tears falling from my eyes.

Wait... So he was the one questioning me the whole time? What the heck is happening?

"Len... How long have you been...?" I couldn't finish. I was too dumbfounded.

He smiled, that handsome smile of his. "Since the beginning. When you said you were embarrassed, that's why you ran away," he answered.

I sniffed. "T-Then you were the one who-"

"Yes, I was the one who asked you all of those," his face turned serious. "And I'm not leaving until you answer the last one, Rin," he said firmly.

I gulped. The last question, last question... Yeah, the one about why I was jealous in the first place. "I... seriously don't know, Len. I-I'm sorry," I managed to utter. It was true, I have no idea why I would suddenly be jealous like that.

He frowned slightly. Then his eyes took on a different glow. He smirked at me and asked, "Then I have no choice but to teach you why, don't I?"

I blinked at him and looked away a bit, frowning. "I-If you're sure...," I answered, partly wanting to know the reason and partly not.

He pulled away and jumped down the tree before he looked up and held a hand out to me with a smile. "Oh I'm sure, Rin. Are you?" he asked.

I reconsidered for a second. But after seeing him like that, all doubts washed away before my eyes as I took his hand in mine and jumped down the branch too, landing beside him as I smiled and answered, "I guess I am."

He laughed as we began walking back to the classroom, hand in hand. "Then from now on, I'll teach you the reason why you were so jealous back then," he said happily, a boyish smirk across his lips.

I flushed. The thought of me getting jealous over Len just hit me. I was jealous! Gyaa! Embarrassing!

"Y-Yeah, fine. Just shut up about it," I ordered him. I never wanted to hear-

"That you were jealous of Meiko hugging me?" He was grinning.

"LENNNNN!" I screamed as I bonked his head with my hand, a crazy blush on my cheeks.

He laughed happily and leaned his face into mine with a smile. "RINNNNN!" He laughed again.

I stepped back and looked away. "Stupid Len," I muttered, frowning.

"Cute Rin," he replied, smiling.

I blushed intensely at that. And let's just say, the rest of the day went on with the words 'Rin' and 'Len' being thrown at each other for more than a handful of times.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Uh, yeah... The gang was SUPPOSED to be introduced in here. But, a majorly big BUTT - err, I mean BUT is present in this statement. But as I warned before, I am a crazy, chocolate crazy fluff writer out to get different couples in situations like these. And it just so happens that Rin and Len are my current victims. Wahaha!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 11

_Friends? I have plenty of them back home - in our old town. So I don't need to make new ones. It's a bother._

"Rin, I'm bored. I'm hungry. I'm gonna die. What do you say about coming by my house tomorrow?" Len asked as we were walking back home on a Friday afternoon.

I sighed as I clutched onto my bag's strap. "Len, being bored, hungry, dying and coming by your house tomorrow has no connection to each other," I said, pretty much sounding bored too.

He lifted his hands up and placed them behind his head. Then he turned to me and said, "Yeah but who cares? Just come over tomorrow, pretty please? I'm sure I'm gonna be bored by then so you have to come, Rinnnnnn~." he dragged out the 'n', sounding even more annoying than usual. And out comes the puppy dog eyes. Typical Len.

I frowned and thought about it for a while. I guess coming over wouldn't hurt... Besides, I had nothing better to do at home tomorrow anyway. So maybe...

"Okay, fine. I'll come by at around 10 o'clock or so," I answered, expecting an enthusiastic cheer from Len but none came and instead, he was smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow when he started nudging me by my ribs. He winked at me and said sheepishly, "Oh Rin-chan, you naughty little girl~ Coming over at such a late hour only means one thing~ But we're too young for THAT, Rinny~! But if you really want to I guess I have no choice but to oblige, my princess!"

Okay, hold up. What was he blabbing about? I rewinded our conversation in my head and looked for something to help me figure it out.

... Oh. I glared at him in an instant. He was looking like a fangirl ready to meet her prince charming. "Len, I meant in the morning. Ten o'clock in the MORNING. You have such a green mind, idiot." I scowled at him.

He paused for a second then pouted disappointedly. Oi oi, where'd all that 'But we're too young for that' hesitation you had back there? Then he whined, "Ehh... I see," his expression faltered just before it came back up again as he added as an afterthought, "Then we'll do it some other time, okay?" He smiled happily.

I shook my head hopelessly. This guy must be super thick to be able to say such things about uhm... s-s-se... you know, THAT... yes, that without feeling flustered or the least bit awkward.

"In your dreams, Len," I spat out icily.

"Eh? How'd you know about that? I don't think I've ever told anyone about my wet dreams of y-"

Punch. "Sh-Shut up!"

d - = w = - b

I stared at the house in front of me. Big, yellow and... big.

I was kinda hesitating on going in. I didn't know if I should just go on in casually like I owned the place or if I should knock politely and wait for someone to get the door and let me in. But ah, that would be totally out of character! But then again, walking in casually is much too embarrassing for me to actually do. Gyaa, what should I do? What should I do? What should I-

"- ready? Nervous, Iroha-tan?"

Papa was in front of me, holding the door open. He paused and stared at me for a few seconds. I stared back. I could also see the rest of Len's family behind him but I assumed that they were all staring at me too.

"Uhm... Hello?" I waved a hand stiffly at them as I forced a smile out.

"Onee-sama! You're here! Are you coming to our recital too?" Yuki ran off from behind Papa before she jumped up to glomp me. Shocked, I barely managed to catch her and return the hug. She was so cute dressed in a little white frilly dress and her hair up in curly pigtails.

"Yuki-chan! Don't do that, it's dangerous! You could have tripped and fell," I scolded her lightly. She pulled back from the hug and pouted. C-C-Cute...

"But onee-sama! I missed you!" she explained. With freaking puppy dog eyes. Oh em gee. I can't stand cute little girls like Yuki-chan... I have a bad reputation of wanting a little sister so much. Ask onii-chan and he'll gladly tell you about the little girls in our neighborhood that I would always kidnap from their houses. But of course, I always returned them properly to their families... when I was caught. Insert evil smirk here. Mwahaha.

"O-Oh, is that so? Well then... A-As long as nothing bad happened, I guess its fine," I slightly stammered, looking off to the left. My face was also feeling a bit hotter than usual.

"Tsundere," I heard Iroha-chan mutter from behind Papa. Then, a few seconds later, she was also in front of me with beady eyes. Iroha-chan, on the other hand, was also dressed fancily. She was wearing a pink tube dress and her hair was let down but there were some uhm... Hello Kitty! clips on it.

I sweat dropped. "T-Tsundere...?" I asked. Hell no, I am not some tsundere girl who hides her feelings under a thick layer of coldness and all that.

She nodded curtly. "Yup, definitely," she said.

"Ehe... No, not really. But I think Iroha-chan is the tsundere one," I smirked.

She playfully glared at me and pouted. Hehe, I wanted to ruffle her hair right then and there. "Onee-sama, I hate you," she said.

I grinned victoriously and poked Iroha-chan's cheeks with a finger. Then, I said with a smile on my face, "See? Tsundere!"

She puffed up her cheeks and looked away. I chuckled at that. Then I turned to Papa and Mama who were watching us three with entertained looks on their faces. Papa said, "Hoho, I think you three should be stand-in comedians!" His eyes.. err... sparkled.

Mama laughed at Papa and pushed him out of the way as she headed for her children with a smile. Then, she leaned into my ear and whispered, "Don't mind him, Rin-tan. He just has this strange dream of having a child who would be a comedian someday. He's had that ever since he found out I was carrying Len-tan in my belly." She tapped her stomach lightly and winked at me.

Err.. Right, it was his dream. "Weird dream," I said. Mama laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Then, she headed for the car which was parked in front of their house that I so did not notice on the way here and signaled for her two daughters to come to her.

Finally, having enough brain cells to understand what was happening, I asked, "Uhm, are you guys going somewhere?"

Yuki-chan and Iroha-chan climbed up the back of the car and peered at me from there. Yuki-chan said, "Yup! It's Iroha-nee's flute recital and my piano recital! That's why I asked you if you wanted to go too."

Oh... That's why they were dressed so differently. I guess my mind just instinctively registered that rich people were supposed to be wearing fancy stuff all the time.

Papa went off to the car too and looked back at me, saying, "I don't think Rin-tan would be able to come, everyone. She and Len have-" he coughed, "- things... to do~ Heehee~" That sounded so girly right there. He winked at me with a goofy smile on his face before he disappeared inside the car too.

Mama chuckled lightly and said as she got in too, "Oh dear, they're too young for that!" She was saying that but why did she have a mischievous smile on her face?

"Err...," I waved a hand at them as I heard the car start, "D-Don't worry! We're not going to do anything~ Whatever 'things' you meant..." I added that last sentence in a whisper.

"Bye bye, onee-sama! Have fun with onii-chan!" Yuki-chan and Iroha-chan waved at me, both smiling too. What the heck do they teach these children? Now I'm not surprised by how perverted Len is...

Then, before Mama completely closed the car door, I heard Papa say, "Don't hesitate, okay? Bye Rin!" Then they were off, leaving me all alone, standing in front of their house.

"O-kay. That was odd. Now to get to Len, that stupid guy," I muttered as I spun on my heels and walked into the house, making sure to remove my shoes before I entered. I reached the living room where I spent most of my time in when I last visited. It hasn't really changed much. But there were new decorations added to the shelves and-

"Hey."

I jumped in surprise when I saw Len leaning on the wall, looking at me with a smile. A uhm... seductive smile. He had his head on his palm with his elbow touching the wall.

"Erm... Yoh," I said. Then I made my way to a couch and sat down promptly.

"So... we're all alone. In my house," he said as he walked and sat down beside me. He placed his hand in his palm again and leaned his elbow on the edge of the couch's backrest.

I faced him nervously. He still had that smile on. Urgh. "Yes, I'm aware. You tricked me into it," I sighed and pressed my hand to his face to keep that look out of my innocent eyes.

He chuckled from behind my hand and answered, "I know. Clever, right? Now I have you all to myself."

I smushed my hand some more on his precious face and retorted, "No. It's sneaky and stupid." Honestly, this guy is just so... urgh.

He just laughed and grabbed my wrist before he got my hand off of his face. Then he leaned into me, I backed off in reaction, and whispered, "So, Rin. What do you want to do?"

I stared at his eyes. I could just feel him radiating some kind of telepathic message into my brain. "I dunno. Play some games, count stuff, eat, sleep, drink, breathe, talk. You name it," I replied with a casual voice. I was too used to his sexual harassment to actually still get affected by it.

He smiled. "Then we'll play the kissing game, count how many times I make you feel good, eat each other's lips, you sleep with me in a non-literal way, I'll drink your juice, I'll breathe you in and we can talk about how we love each other. I named it, will you do it?"

I stayed silent at the list he made. Then I felt my cheeks heat up. No human being can resist flushing embarrassingly when hearing that come out of a handsome guy's mouth who was so close and warm and..

"Stupid. T-That's not fun at all," I slapped his hand off of my wrist and crossed my arms over my chest as I looked away.

I heard him whine. "Eh, but I thought it was. Don't you like jumping each other's bones?" he asked as he peered at me from my side.

I sighed. "Len, I have no idea what that meant but I assure you, I do not. So please, can you think of something normal and non-sexual to do?" I asked, quite exasperatedly.

He chuckled. "You're so innocent, Rin. I just want you to learn those things from me and no one else, you know," he said with a smile. He... sounded so sweet back there. I couldn't help but smile behind him. "But I guess we can go play some video games," he added with a shrug when I turned to face him.

I smiled widely. "Now that's more like it!" I cheered happily.

He laughed and ruffled my hair gently before he got up and said in a formal way that made me giggle, "Follow me into the game room, Madame."

I nodded and followed after him when he started to move.

Cool. Game room? I guess they have a room filled with PS2's and Wii's, huh? Typical for rich people. Ooh if we had something like that, life wouldn't be as boring anymore! Ho ho, I would even sleep in there! Ah but the electric bill would be off the roof if we did have one. Psh, rich people and their money.

Len stopped in front of a door and turned to me, grabbing the door knob. He twisted it open and said, "Welcome to my game room, dear Rin!"

... Do I even have to describe the place...? It'd be too tiring... But anyway, here goes. It was big, yes, big. Very big. And it was filled with every single gaming device that you could think of. Like this, think of something like a PS3 and double it a hundred times over. There, better?

Len went in and I could only gawk at the place after him. Then we sat down in two separate couches which were super comfy. I was still gawking, by the way.

He turned to me and asked, "Like it, Rin?"

"Darn you, rich person. Like it? To hell with liking it! This place is like heaven! Pure heaven without the oranges! Len, curse you!" I could only say nonsense like that at him.

But he just chuckled and said with an amused smile, "Thank you, Rin. But this is yours now too since you _are_ my wife and all."

I reconsidered if I should hit him or not. "You bribed me. Evil Len," I muttered as he pressed a button on some big remote control that somehow turned on the massive TV screen in front of us and at the same time, turned on the PS100. Okay, kidding, PS100's don't exist yet but I didn't know what the heck this game console was so I can't tell you myself.

He chuckled again and asked as he handed me a controller, "It's part of being rich, Rin. But anyway, what game do you want to play?"

I scoffed and asked, "D-Do you have... Pokemon...?" I frowned, holding back my blush and excitement.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he bellowed, "Rin! You're too cute! Of course I have Pokemon! It's a classic so I would never be without it. But I have this recently released version where you can play as a team. In our case, we can play together! Cool, huh?" He winked at me.

I gaped. A multiplayer Pokemon? Now that's a must-have! "Kyaa... Pretty please..?" I asked with my own powerful puppy dog eyes.

I saw him purse up his lips as if he was holding something back and click a button before the screen started playing the game. "Y-Yeah, sure. Anything my Rin wants. Just keep doing what you just did before, okay?" He smiled at me and turned to the screen himself.

"What I did before...? Uh, okay. Whatever that was," I muttered as we started to play the game.

Uh okay, let's see here. It was asking me if I wanted to be a girl or a boy? I picked the girl, of course. And Len picked the boy. Typical. And now, what do we have here...

HOLY COW? I can design my own character? In Pokemon? This is seriously the first time I have ever seen something like this. Usually the characters were already designed but oh my gosh! This is awesome!

"Rin, why does your character have spiky hair even though it's a girl...?" Len asked, looking at me confusedly. I glanced at his character.

I smirked and asked, "Len, why does your character have a crown on even though it's not a king?"

He pulled back and stared at the screen. "Touché, Rin. Touché," he said before he changed his character's design as I did for mine too.

And in the end, our characters ended up being game versions of ourselves. Mine was a short-haired blonde girl with a white ribbon on her head and she had and white, black and yellow sleeveless shirt and black short shorts. Len's was a guy with messy blonde hair which was tied into a tiny ponytail who was wearing the same shirt as mine was but his was sleeved and his shorts were longer than the ones my character was wearing.

= w =

"Len, tackle him with your bulbasaur!"

"I am! But he's confused and only ends up hitting himse- Ah! He died! Noo!"

"Eek! That stupid Crowbat's hurting my Skitty! _Lay away from the Skitty_, you ugly thing!"

= w =

"He said something about Team Red doing some stuff in *toot* Town." (Sorry. Can't reveal the game. And bleh~. Wish you were me? Wahaha!)

"Yeah, we better head there, huh?"

"Yup. I'll just fly with Pidgeot."

"Yeah, me too."

= w =

"Rin, this is the last battle! Then we'd be Pokemon League Champions!"

"Yeah so shut your butt and help me kill his Groudon! Heaven knows how he got one!"

"I think he got it from that mountain with the secret passages..."

"Len, shut up and help me."

"O-Okay..."

= w =

When we finally finished the game, in what? Four freaking hours nonstop! Hell yeah! That must be some kind of world record! Anyway, when we did, I started jumping up, pumping my fist in the air like some lunatic.

"I did it! I did it! Len, _in your face_! I destroyed you!" I yelled happily, pointing at Len who was pouting and looking away.

"I didn't know we had to fight against each other in the end so I used up all my Pokemon in the battle against Ash..." He pouted some more as I laughed at his pathetic form.

Ding dong.

I stopped celebrating in an instant and asked, "Len, are they home?" Four hours is a long time, after all.

He shook his head and got up with a confused look. "I don't think so. I specifically told them to return home tomorrow and to tell the maids to go too... - Err, you didn't hear that," he added the last one as an afterthought as he walked out of the room probably to answer the door.

I followed after him and glared at his back. "What did you say? You asked them to go home _tomorrow_? Then you're gonna be all alone tonight! And why did you send your maids off? Do you even know how to cook? You'll starve to death knowing that you do not know how to lift a single finger by yourself!" I yelled at him angrily. He's much stupider than I thought!

He shifted his stance as we reached the front door and stopped there. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could... you know... sleep over here... and cook for me... Hehe~?" he threw a cute look at me.

Well, I was not amused. Not one bit. I scowled at him disbelievingly. "What! Len, I can't do that! My parents would never let me! And Len, I don't know how to cook anything other than instant noodles! We're both going to be noodle-men if I do sleep over!" I ranted on, both of us completely forgetting about Len's guest on the other side of the door.

"B-But, Rinnnn~ We're a married couple! We should be living together by now! Waa!" he whined.

I scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, Len. We're NOT a married couple. If you say 'yet', I WILL kick you. Hard. In the shin."

He whimpered in response, looking down in disappointment. He looked like crushed puppy. If he had puppy-ears, it would be drooping down and he would look almost adorable. Too bad he didn't have one.

I sighed and said, somewhat sorry for being too harsh on him, "Okay, look. I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad would kill me if they find out I was going to be sleeping over with a guy who thinks he's going to marry me someday so let's just do this; I'll kinda stay till you actually fall asleep, got that? But of course, my parents would think that we were making a group project and that you were a girl."

His face sort of lifted as he looked at me with a smile. "Rin, I love you~," he said lovingly with a smile.

I scoffed. "Psh, whatever."

He smiled once more and turned to the door to open it. He grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling the door open. Just to reveal a group of people smirking at us.

"Yo Len! We thought we'd come over! But we didn't know that you had a date so sorry about that," Sakine said casually. She was with the group of people who was vaguely familiar to me. I think I've seen them somewhere at school before.

I turned to Len and was about to complain about the whole 'date' misunderstanding when I saw him turning pale. His eyes were slightly twitching as he stared horrifyingly at the people in front of us.

"Uh... Len, we're not dating... right? Err, hey, what's wrong?" I shook him gently by the arm.

"He's probably just shocked that we went to visit!" A teal-haired guy said. I'm sure I've seen him before. Along with that blue-haired guy. Now who were that pink-haired girl and that purple-haired guy? The teal-haired one barged into the house past us and sat down on the couch like he owned the place.

"Uhm," I muttered unsurely as I continued to shake Len by the arm, trying to bring him back to his senses.

The blue-haired one went in too as he yelled happily, "I have ice cream! Who wants some?"

"No one wants your much too sweet ice cream, Kaito," the purple-haired guy said as he went in too, pulling the pink-haired girl inside as well. They both sat down on a couch too.

The blue-haired guy frowned. "Fine, more for me!" he exclaimed, getting a... uhm an ice cream gallon from his backpack. Weird... Wouldn't it melt and be all sticky and gooey in his bag if it did?

Sakine, the only person in their group whom I know thou art's name of, came in too after patting me back roughly. "Hey, can I have some beer in here?" she asked.

"B-Beer? But you're a minor!" I exclaimed in disbelief, turning to the group of people who just barged in without permission from Len who was busy acting like a statue to notice.

She looked up at me with an clueless face and asked, "Yeah, so what?"

My jaw hit the floor, well it would have if I were an anime character, as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't mind her, Lenny's date. She's always drinking beer and she never gets tired or sick out of it!" the teal-haired guy stated happily, turning the TV on. He scanned through the channels and found one about vegetables. He stopped there with a cheer, "Yay! My favorite!" Favorite...? A channel about vegetable...?

"Mikuo, you never change, do you?" This time, it was the purple-haired guy. I just noticed that his hair was insanely long. Like Miku's, only he's a guy. And that is so not normal. He fished something out from his pocket and began nibbling on it. It was an eggplant. Why on earth would someone carry an eggplant in his pocket? That is even more not abnormal! These people are all crazy!

Feeling the need to defend myself and Len's house, I asked them, "What are you doing here? Did Len let you in? He didn't, did he? So you all better get out!" I shut my eyes closed as I shouted at them, grabbing Len's wrist in case we needed to run away from some random group of people who looked normal (except for the long purple-haired one) but were actually crazy serial killers.

Err... Too much uhm... suspense movies? Hehe.

The pink-haired lady sighed. "Excuse me but have we met before? If we haven't then let us introduce ourselves," she nodded to the others. They all grinned back at her before she faced me and said, "My name is Luka Megurine, pleasure."

"Uhm... Yeah, pleasure," I said awkwardly.

The teal-haired guy lifted his gaze off of the TV and said, "Hey! Mikuo Hatsune here! Nice to meet ya!" He beamed at me. It actually felt nice.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

Sakine was next. She smiled sheepishly at me. "Meiko Sakine, what's up?" she greeted.

I looked up and back at her. "The ceiling, I guess," I answered.

I heard a wave of laughter around the room, making me feel a little less suspicious of them.

The purple-haired guy stopped his nibbling and said with a waved of his eggplant-free hand, "I'm Gakupo Kamui! And I love eggplants!"

I smiled at him. "Obviously," I stared at his eggplant, err... you perverted people are surely where Len got his perverseness from too.

Lastly, it was the blue-haired guy who placed his half-full ice cream gallon down on the table and said, "Hi! I'm Kaito Shion! You're cute, wanna be my girlfriend?" He gave me a boyish smile.

I frowned while I felt my cheeks heat up. "Uhm... Fortunately-"

"Kaito, you jerk! Lay off of my Rin!" Fshuuuww. Len came running at the blue-haired guy and he- Ouch. Poor blue-haired guy's face. He kicked him on the face. They came tumbling down, Len wrestling the guy while he was on top of him.

The others simply watched as I walked to the two of them and pulled Len off of the blue-haired guy. The guy wasn't doing anything under him, just shielding his face with his arms. Len, on the other hand, was yelling and cursing things like "I am so going to crush your face into a million pieces and then you'd be made into ice cream and you'll eat yourself and the cycle would go on and on and- and-!"

"And that's enough of your rambling, Len," I said as I dropped him onto the couch. Who knew he could be as light as a feather? I walked over to the poor almost soon-to-be ice cream man and pulled him up too. He was a bit heavier than Len though.

"But Rin! He tried to steal you away from me!" Len whined as he glared at my hand helping the guy up. It looked like Len landed punches to his cheeks, two of them. I feel sorry for him.

"I wasn't going to be stolen from anyone, Len. Shut up, look what you did to him!" I pointed at the guy's red and puffy cheeks. I helped him sit down on a couch beside the teal-haired guy and walked over to Len.

"Y-Yeah but he deserved it...," Len muttered, looking away.

I whacked him on the back of his head and scolded him, "No he didn't. No one did. He did nothing wrong! Now Len, go apologize to him."

He looked away. "No," he said firmly.

Something ticked inside me. A felt a vein pop out on my forehead as I said, "Just apologize!"

"No way."

"Urgh, you're so stubborn!"

"I am, so no."

"Len... If you don't, I'll go home right now."

"And leave me to go and beat him up again?"

I reconsidered. "Fine, then... I'm never going to go back here ever again."

"Then I'll go to your house!"

"Urgh! Okay then Len, I am never talking to you ever again!" I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"... You can't do that, Rin," he said as he peeked at me from the corner of his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him and stayed quiet.

"Hey, Rin. Rin, I love you?"

"..." Shut up, endure it. Don't tell him that he's stupid or ugly or annoying or idiotic or anything else.

He faced me entirely and shook my arms. "Hey, hey. Come on, you're not serious, are you?" he was almost begging me to talk. LOL at that.

"Rin Kagamine, you're my wife." He sounded a bit firmer there.

"..." But I was still quiet.

"O-Okay, Rin. E-Enough fun and games! Hehehe! It's really funny so please talk to me!" he pleaded, still shaking me by my arms.

I looked at him and saw that he was about to cry. What a crybaby. I had mercy so I pointed at the blue-haired guy, mentally telling him to go apologize first.

He frowned for a while before he got up and walked to the blue-haired guy. I only just noticed that everyone was watching intently. Len bowed down, obviously begrudgingly so, and said in a low voice, "Nggrrng... I'm sorry Kaito."

The guy named 'Kaito' smiled at him and said, "It's okay, Lenny~ Sorry for asking your girlfriend to be my girlfriend. I didn't know!" Len glared at him. But I could tell it wasn't serious.

I laughed and walked over them to pat Len's head. He stood up straight and looked at me. I smiled at him and said, "Good boy!"

His eyes sparkled as he smiled back at me. "Yay!" he cheered happily as he clung onto my arm like a little kid.

I shook the arm he was hugging and when I found out that I couldn't shake him off, I sighed resignedly and went back to the couch we were sitting on. With Len right beside me, of course.

"So, hello. Who are you people?" I asked the others who have been too quiet for my liking these past few minutes.

But all I got as a response was a howl of laughter. Gosh, I don't get my humorous self.

Sakine was the first to answer, "We're Len's friends, Rin. Rin Kagamine, right? The humored Mrs. Kagamine?"

I flinched. Len nodded his head vigorously beside me and said, "Yup! Yup! That's her! She's my waifu!" He's stupid. There was no such word as 'waifu'.

Gakupo nodded his head understandingly. "I see... Is she the reason why you haven't been hanging around us for the last few months?" he asked.

Len stopped being enthusiastic and shrinked. "Y-Yeah... Sorry about that, guys."

The teal-haired guy uhm.. Mikuo bounced in his seat and said, "No worries, Lenny! Kaito's found a new play thing anyway!"

Len glared at him. Kaito blushed and shushed the guy beside him. "Shut up, Mikuo!" he exclaimed, every now and then glancing at Meiko.

Mikuo chuckled and said, "Fine fine. I won't tell." Hmm... So Kaito likes Meiko. But... I glanced at Meiko. I don't think she knows. Weird. She must be some kind of oblivious, dense rock.

"Wait a minute! What the heck are you doing in my house?" Len suddenly asked, finally realizing that we were all inside his living room. "I don't remember inviting you over!" he added.

Meiko scoffed. "Psh, not like you ever invite us over anymore! So we came of our own accord!" she grinned with a thumbs-up.

Len glared at her. "Very bad timing, then," he muttered, looking at me.

I merely blinked at him and asked, "What?" Did I do something wrong?

He ignored my question and faced the others again. "You could've come over tomorrow! I have a date here, see-"

Punch. "One more word, Kagamine," I warned him. This was not a date. It's hanging out. What friends do.

... Friends...?

The others laughed. Luka smiled at me and said in a melodious voice, "You have him wrapped around in your pretty little finger there, Rin. Props to you! No one could ever make him completely behave before. But you're doing it right now!" She clapped at me.

I blushed and said, "T-Thank you...?" More like asked.

She giggled. Gakupo stared at her beadily and said, "I have a hunch that you're proud of her like how an upperclassman would be of his underclassman."

She winked at him and said, "Gakupo, shut up, will you?"

The purple-haired guy kept his trap shut. Then Luka winked at me. I giggled at that.

"So why take such a long time to introduce her to us, Len? You could've done so at school for the last, I don't know, two months?" Kaito asked, looking rather pissed.

Len sweat dropped and muttered, "I... forgot...?"

"Forgot or didn't want to? Hmm?" Meiko butt in.

"Yeah! Like how Meiko says, Lenny!" Mikuo seconded.

"Uhm..," I muttered, quite confused now too.

"Ahaha~! Maa~ Let's not jump to conclusions now! I r-really just forgot!" he stammered. Something fishy is going on around here.

- And I'm not talking about Luka's tuna book.

Gakupo was the next to speak up, "Hey Len, I have a feeling that you just didn't want Rin to find out that..."

"That what?" I asked. Come on, don't say a sentence and leave it hanging just like that!

Gakupo shook his head as he glanced at Len. "I can't say for sure," he said.

I glanced at Len too and saw that he was starting to sweat nervously. Then he gulped and said in a shaky voice, "D-Don't be s-s-silly, G-Gakupo!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was sure the others did the same.

Len looked back at us, looking quite frightened and said, "Nothing! N-Nothing! I-I really just f-forgot!"

Nope. We weren't going to believe him. So we kept on staring at him.

He looked away and muttered, "F-Fine... I didn't forget, okay?"

Hah. Almost there. I smirked.

"I-It's none of your businesses!" he yelled, a blush across his cheeks.

But we simply stared on.

He frowned. "Just forget about it, you guys...," he muttered in a pleading way.

We shook our heads in unison. Wow, we should make a dance group or something.

"You aren't going to, are you?" he asked resignedly.

We smirked at him. Told ya, a dance group would be perfect for our coordination.

Len sighed and said, "Fine, it was because..."

"Because...?" Mikuo asked, urging Len on.

Len frowned some more and said in a low voice, "Because... you guys, you know..."

"Mm-hm?" Meiko asked.

Len pouted. "You know about me... my negative self... and," he stopped again.

"Just finish the goddamn sentence, Len," I snapped at him.

He jumped a bit in surprise and said in a flash, "And I was kinda not wanting to let Rin know that you did! Because it was embarrassing!" After saying that, he got a pillow beside him and covered his flushing face behind it.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before we all started howling in laughter, clutching out sides and wiping tears of something away.

I was the first to recover. I got up, patted him by his shoulder and said, "Nah, I knew it from the start, Len."

He looked up from the pillow and asked, "Y-You did...?"

Haha. Cute. I chuckled and said, "Yup. Saw it once when we were going to school."

He froze as I laughed at his shocked self. But while I was laughing, I didn't realize the dark aura that shrouded Len's surroundings and only when he said a silent, "Rin...," did I notice. By then I was too scared to answer, much less move.

He glared at me darkly and yelled, "What! You could've said so in the first place! You little-!"

Eek! Evil Len alert! Evil LEN ALERT! I instantly hid behind the gang in order to save myself from Len's evil form. He was pretty scary when ticked off, by the way. I think I've already told you this but I think it's safer to tell you again.

"Help, Sakine!" I squeaked, clutching someone's shirt behind them all. I don't recall whose it was but I didn't really care.

Meiko looked back at me and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sakine? The hell? What are you, some kind of old person? Call me Meiko, darn it. I hate being called by my last name!" she cursed, making me flinch a bit.

S-Scary... I sweat dropped and said, "O-Okay, Meiko." She was scarier than Len so my instincts instantly told me to obey her every beck and call. Tch, traitors.

She smiled at me. "That's more like it!" Then she went over to Len who was still in evil mode and easily knocked him out by punching him right on the stomach. She grimaced as she plopped Len onto the couch and said, "Ooh. He's gonna feel that when he wakes up."

We all sweat dropped. "T-Thank you...?" I was unsure since she kinda almost killed Len. But meh, at least he wasn't out to scare me anymore. So I guess it's a proper thank you for Meiko this time.

She shrugged and headed back to us. "So guys, want to go mess up Len's bedroom?" she suggested with a sly smile.

"Eh?" I asked as I glanced at every person's evil smile in the same room as me. They simultaneously nodded their heads and went off sneakily to the stairs.

"Uhm, hey wait for me?" I ran off to follow them and did not expect the fun and entertainment that I was going to be experiencing when we actually trashed Len's room.

I'm cutting this one here since it's too tiring to actually write down what happened next. Don't blame me, blame my laziness.

But one thing I could tell you is that... Even though I don't really need friends, I guess... It's still fun making new ones.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Hey, it's done! ... Aaaand it's rushed so point out any mistakes that you might see up there. I would highly appreciate it~! :D So, what are you waiting for? Review! :D ... Or else, no update. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 12

I glanced around a billionaire's son's room. It was supposed to be shiny, clean, organized and all in all very pretty.

The exact opposite of what I was seeing. Len's earlier sparkly room was now degraded into something that looked like a stampede of elephants passed by it.

In short, it was horrible.

Meiko grinned proudly as she put a foot up on a pile of... something that looked like Len's bed before and held her thumb up saying, "We fought well, comrades. Now, we shall bask in the glory of destroying Lenny's room together with a case of beer!"

"Un!" Everyone chorused. I kept silent though. She was still a minor. Being 16 years old, she wasn't supposed to be having beer. But I found out that her parents, who owned famous hospitals all around Japan, let her since they were rich and all. And since she was crazily strong, people didn't dare cross with her either. Even her parents.

"And a gallon of ice cream!" Kaito, on the other hand, was a very goofy guy. I think I even sensed him being a shotacon from the few hours that we all spent together. But I guess brains didn't matter if your family had a production company of guns and other weapons all around the world which was damn famous and you were filthy rich. The same went with Meiko and her beer-drinking.

"Un!"

"And eggplants!" This purple-haired guy, Gakupo was very... odd, to say the least. He liked eggplants, for one. I have never seen a normal person just eat eggplants straight for five hours. I don't even know where he gets them! He just pulls them out from somewhere and poof! He's nibbling on an eggplant. Plus, have you seen his hair? It's majorly longer than mine! His family also owned a famous company of Japanese products so yeah, he's rich too.

"Un!"

"And tuna..." Luka was quite the mature and quiet girl. Aside from her having gigantic breasts that I could never ever obtain, acquire and have, there was nothing wrong with her... Oh wait, there was one other thing... She's Gakupo's girlfriend. That's weird. Being the only daughter of an international company of something that I forgot, maybe she wanted to break free of all the perfectness and go out with an oddball. Albeit, a hot oddball.

"Un!"

"And LEEKS!"

"..."

Mikuo, looking disappointed, glanced at all of us and asked, "Aw... Why not?"

Now this guy was the one I was most confused and interested with. I mean, he had the same last name as Miku but wasn't related to her... too! So maybe, the fact that Len and I had the same last names was really just a coincidence since Mikuo and Miku weren't related either.

Besides that, Mikuo was really hyper. Exactly like Miku. And he liked those disgusting vegetables. Like Miku. Heck, he could be Miku's twin and we wouldn't be surprised. Oh well. At least I've found a pair odder than me and Len. At least Len and I were exact opposites of each other.

Kaito held up his index finger and answered, "Because they're disgusting, Mikuo. Just admit it!"

The teal-haired boy pouted. "No they're not! You guys just don't get exotic food…," he muttered, looking away with a frown.

I chuckled at his excuse but made sure that no one could hear me to avoid any unwanted attention.

"So, what do you want to have, Rinny?" Meiko asked as Kaito and Mikuo went into an intense staring contest.

I almost frowned at that nickname. They had somehow started calling me names like 'Rinny', 'Rinnypoo' and 'Rin-Rin'. I didn't know if it was just to annoy me or to irritate the heck out of me but it was definitely working. They sounded like Len. Ew.

I shrugged and replied, "Oranges, I guess." Yep, good old delicious oranges.

She nodded in understanding and headed for the door. Then she turned back to us and bellowed, "Come on, gang! To the kitchen!"

I smiled and made for the door, chorusing the others with a loud, "UN!"

d - = w = - b

Grab, chomp, _mmm_.

Grab, chomp, _mmm_-_mm_.

Grab, chomp, _mm-mm-MMM_.

"Hey... What happened...?" It was Len, leaning on the door's frame, looking quite dizzy.

Grab, chomp, spit take.

I stared at the wasted, full of spit orange on Mikuo's face. He, on the other hand, was looking disgusted, scrunching his face up. But I paid no heed to his discomfort. The yummy orange was wasted... Ruined... It... It didn't even... sniff... reach my stomach!

I whimpered, reaching a hand out to the disheveled orange, taking it off of Mikuo's face and cradling it in my hands. "You poor, poor thing... I-I'm so sorry," I whispered, frowning and looking like I was about to cry.

"Rin, it's just an orange," Len shrugged, walking over to me.

Just... an orange...?

I instantly snapped my head to his direction and glared at him. "What did you say?" I asked.

He forced a smile out and gulped, "R-Rinny, my darling, i-it's j-just a-a-a-a-an orange." He held his hands in front of him defensively.

And just then, an evil thought passed by me. As quickly as lightning, I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl located at the kitchen's counter where I was sitting at and dangled it in front of Len. He looked aghast as I smirked and said, "Now, Len. Notice this is _just_ a banana..."

He squeaked. I dunno what that was about but I'm sure he was scared, terrified shitless.

I grinned menacingly. "So, if I do this-" I threw the banana on the floor hard and placed my foot on it without squishing it just yet.

"Eek!" Len exclaimed, his hands in front of his mouth as he stared at the banana under my foot with widened eyes.

It was just so much fun being evil! ... So I smirked and said, "And this," I stomped on the banana, squishing it under my home slippers. I turned to Len with an innocent smile, "You wouldn't mind, right?" I giggled, completing the whole 'innocent but evil' effect.

Eyes widening, Len dropped to the floor and stared at the squished banana on the floor like he just lost his soul and would rather be squished right then too. "No!" he screamed, grabbing a handful of hair in each hand.

"Fufufufu. Now how does it feel losing _just _a banana?" I asked, leaning down with my hands on my knees for support.

It was silent for a few minutes until Len shakily looked up at me with quivering lips forming a pout. His eyes were a bit teary too. "R-Rin... H-How c-could you? That wasn't JUST a banana!" he exclaimed dramatically.

I smirked and leaned in closer to his face. "Because, Lenny, my orange wasn't just an orange too."

Just then, his face stopped shaking as he stared at me silently. Confused, I asked to break the silence, "What's wrong?" I pulled away.

But Len grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me back inches away from him. I squirmed in his hold and tried to get away, saying, "W-What? Let go!"

Worried, he said, "Rin, you need to be punished."

Hell, what?

"What are you talking about-"

I stared frighteningly as he closed his eyes and slowly pulled my face towards his. "L-Len, stop this instant!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hands and trying to tear them away from my face.

But he didn't budge and continued to do so.

Ho mi gash. If he doesn't stop what he's doing, we are seriously going to kiss! And that is freaking disgusting! I mean, what's so great about exchanging saliva with a person? It's creepy and barf-able. Everyone says it's romantic and all that but in all reality, it's just stupid. Saliva contains germs, you know. Lots and lots of 'em. Don't ask me why I know something related to science when I hate that subject to death! I mean, who likes learning about what happens inside your body? It's freaking disgusting! I do NOT need to know how my poop gets processed in my body. Aw, now I'm thinking of poop. I remember that other day when I stepped on dog poop on the way to school, I had to go back home to get cleaned. Len was even laughing at me the whole time-

Len. Oh my freaking oranges. I totally forgot about that- Len and me kissing.

Seeing that he was only a second away from my poor, virgin lips, I forced my eyes closed. It was obviously hopeless to keep resisting if it was impossible to dodge it with his natural male strength overpowering my female strength. And damn, there's this little part of me that's not even bothering to resist. Stupid traitor.

I sighed just as I felt a pair of soft things hit my lips.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: LOL. This was so short. And very boring... -sweatdrop- I'm sorry, please don't kill me.

But uhm... is it okay if I make the next chapter in someone else's POV? Because uhm, I kinda need it to be that way. But I'm hesitating because I have been writing on Rin's POV the whole fanfic and it would be such a waste to break off from that. Waa... What should I do?

Oh, and was this a cliffy? O.o I'm not sure...

P.S. Thanks to RiMi-chan's awesome advice, I was able to write again so for those who actually like this chapter, thank her too. :) But this probably wasn't as good as how I used to write. T_T


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 13

Luka's POV

I was silently eating my sushi - I found it in Len's fridge - at the far edge of the kitchen counter. Gakupo was seated beside me and Meiko was opposite me. Mikuo, Kaito and Rin were at the other end of the counter, nearer to the door.

After about four hours of thrashing Len's bedroom, we decided to go downstairs and eat. We were currently, as Meiko would call it, 'basking in the glory of conquering Len' or something along those lines.

It was really quiet for the next few minutes, something that was really rare for this group of people. Usually, they would be jumping all around the place about how fun it was destroying Len's room. Well, I guess they were just resting after practically turning Len's gigantic room upside down.

But the silence was just too good to last, apparently. Because Len came in the kitchen with a tired look on his face, asking, "Hey… What happened…?"

And since Rin was right by the entrance of the kitchen, I clearly saw her take an orange, throw it in her mouth and spit it out on Mikuo's face like she just suddenly realized something.

I saw Mikuo's horrified face just as Rin took the saliva-filled orange from his face and… cradle it in her hands with a sympathizing look on her face.

Len walked up to her and probably inquired about this while Mikuo got up and washed his face on the kitchen sink. With Kaito laughing his head off at Mikuo's expense.

I steered my attention away from the Kagamines and instead watched Mikuo and Kaito's act since it seemed more interesting than two lovers arguing with each other.

After Mikuo washed his face with water, he came stomping over to Kaito, with water in his hands and poured the water all over the blue-haired idiot.

That abruptly made him stop laughing. He sat frozen as he stared at his ice cream gallon, being poured with water too, melt into some white liquid.

Mikuo laughed this time and said, "Now we know not to mess with the great Mikuo, right?" He was just about to walk back to his seat when Kaito instantly stood up and grabbed a leek just before breaking it into two pieces with a crunching sound.

Mikuo, hearing the familiar sound, turned around and his face instantly turned into a horrified one.

Kaito smirked and threw the leek on the ground with a loud crack. "How's that for knowing, Mikuo?" he asked.

I already felt that something bad was going to happen when Mikuo jumped on Kaito and both of them came tumbling down, wrestling on the ground.

… Meh, but that could just be me.

So I just continued to watch the boy brawl going on in front of me and just beside the Kagamines. I took a quick peek and saw Rin holding a banana in her hands too.

It was actually kind of entertaining to see those two wrestle on the ground and I was just about to place my bet on Kaito but Gakupo, my 'World Peace is a MUST!' boyfriend just had to interfere and rip the two from each other, holding them with a hand each.

"Please stop this silly fight, you two!" he shouted since the two idiots were yelling very colorful words at each other.

"You stay out of this!" yelled Kaito.

"Yeah! Let me beat some sense into that blue-haired idiot's stupid head!" Mikuo yelled too.

Gakupo sighed hopelessly just as he lost balance, fell on the floor and accidentally let go of Mikuo who immediately pounced on Kaito.

Oh yeah, the fight was back!

… Okay, don't go thinking that I'm some kind of twisted girl, okay? I just like seeing blood, that's all. Nothing wrong with that, right?

So back to the fight, it looked like Mikuo was winning with the number of punches he successfully landed on Kaito's body. And he was topping too… As much as that sounded creepy.

I heard Meiko sigh in front of me before she walked up to the two and got Kaito off of Mikuo since he somehow managed to top this time.

Then she threw me a look and I immediately understood.

I got up myself and headed over to them just to hold Mikuo down with both his arms. That successfully restrained him.

"Gaa! Let go, Luka!" he screamed angrily as he tried to get out of my grip. He was pretty strong for someone younger than me but I somehow managed to hold him down for a few more minutes.

I shook my head and said, "I can't do that, Mikuo."

It was all going fine since Kaito stopped struggling under Meiko's hold.

But then Mikuo just had to twist my wrist and make me let go of him. Once he was out of my hold, he instantly low-kicked me, making stumble towards the Kagamines, who were by the looks of it, about to kiss.

Since the fight coincidentally took place right behind them, I had to shove Len away to prevent him being squished between me and Rin.

And poof.

I guess you could already guess what happened, right?

Well, if you haven't yet, I, Luka Megurine, had my first kiss with a girl that I met just a few hours ago.  
>Romantic?<p>

Absolutely not.

I stared at Rin's face as our lips were still connected. She had her eyes shut like Len forced her into what he was planning a while ago. I had my hands on either side of Rin, on the kitchen counter for support.

After about a few seconds, Rin fluttered her eyes open and it took her a while before her eyes widened in realization.

By that time, I believed it was my cue to pull away so I pushed myself up and looked blankly at everyone else.

Mikuo and Kaito finally stopped fighting and stared silently at me and Rin. Meiko looked like she wanted to laugh but reconsidered. Gakupo had widened eyes staring at me.

But none of their expressions rivaled Len's.

Ho ho. He was looking – no, glaring at me like he wanted to murder me right then and there.

But I wasn't really affected that much since I knew Len would never do something like that. But that didn't mean his glare wasn't damn icy and deadly.

I turned back at Rin who was looking very confused as she touched her lips gently.

You might be asking why I wasn't freaking out like 'That was my first kiss! Now it's gone!' and etcetera. Well, here's the answer.

"Rin, your lips were very sweet," I stated with a smile as I headed back to my seat and went back to my half-eaten sushi pack.

Mmm, sushi.

End of POV

d - = w = - b

"Rin, your lips were very sweet."

That was a compliment. I should be happy.

And I didn't give my first kiss to that perverted stalker. I should be happy.

"Uhm… Thank… you?" I asked as I also went back to my seat and ate the rest of my orange.

It was silent for a while until I heard the others go back to their own seats. Kaito and Mikuo started arguing again. Gakupo started sweet talking Luka. Meiko was comforting Len.

Len was… staring at me. With an expression that I could make out as in between of angry and worried.  
>I caught his gaze and smiled at him with an orange in both hands.<p>

Woah. Out of character much?

He looked taken aback but smiled back, half-heartedly.

And just when I thought I was safe, Len suddenly headed towards me and sat beside me.

I looked up at him with a frown and saw that he was still staring at me. It was getting pretty awkward and I was feeling conscious so I asked, "What?"

No answer. He just kept staring.

Annoyed now, I asked again, "What?"

He shook his head and frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Okay, what? "What do you mean 'why?'? I asked you first, mister."

"I-I mean… Why aren't you… freaking out? Like 'Ugyaa! My first kiss! It's gone!'?" he asked curiously with a blush on his cheeks as he continued looking confusedly at me.

"Eh… Well, because… I don't really care… about first kisses and such," I answered honestly, munching on my orange.

"Huh?"

I sighed, putting down the orange-colored fruit of deliciousness. "It's not important to me, Len. Maybe it is to you but it isn't to me. Haven't you figured out that I'm not normal from the last months that we've spent together?" I asked him, disappointed.

He looked away and scratched his arm. "Well… Okay, then," he quietly said with a sad face on.

I just looked indifferent and muttered, "Oh. Okay." And then I went back to my orange.

Yeah, everything's okay. Okay, fine, good, acceptable, all right, correct, proper, approved.

-But then something hit me. Hard. Well, not literally. Figuratively, like not true.

Right, getting back to that, I realized something inside me. In my heart. And brain. Well, yeah, I'm not even going to go into an argument about that, I'll just tell you what exactly I realized.

…

I…

… love…

… using synonyms, don't I?

d - = w = - b

Moving the kissing event aside, the rest of the day went on smoothly. With all of us ending up very exhausted with Len's fabulous game room. It was already 5 pm when we finished playing.

I don't know about the others but I played Pokemon all day! Can you believe it? Me, playing Pokemon for a whole day! That was probably the best day of my miserably sorry life! And yes! I am very VERY happy!

… Okay, enough of my over-excited state.

The rest of the gang was at the front door already, ready to go home after a long, eventful day.

"Rin, Len, see you two later!" Meiko waved, pulling Kaito behind her as the others waved their own goodbyes at us.

We both were simply waving back, being too exhausted ourselves to do anything else.

When they were all out of sight, I heard Len yawn before he closed the front door and turned to me with a tired look as he asked, "Rin, I'm hungry."

I grumbled some things under my breath and headed sluggishly to the kitchen. Len was following behind me, humming a tune.

When we reached the kitchen, I turned back to face Len and asked in an instant, "Do you have cup ramen? I can't cook anything else, you know."

He chuckled and reached up at a drawer and got exactly what I asked. Two cup ramens were handed to me by a grinning Len as he said, "I don't really care as long as you cooked it, Rin~"

I groaned at his cheesy pickup line and went on to boil water. It took about thirty minutes for me finish doing everything (yes, I work SLOW. VERY SLOW) before I somehow managed to cook fried eggs, rice and of course, the cup ramen. I was screaming and whining while cooking the eggs though, something about the oil hitting me.

Len was sitting across the dining table with an eager and slightly pained look. And when I was done setting everything on the table, his stomach grumbled.

There was an eerie silence between us before I couldn't help but laugh out loud as I sat opposite him.

"R-Rin! Stop laughing! I-I was j-just hungry!" he exclaimed with a tsundere-ish look and a blush on his cheeks.

I continued laughing for a few more minutes. Then we started eating. He was saying some things about it being delicious and all but I wasn't listening. I just wanted to get over with this day so I could go back home and sleep. Heck, it was already 7:30pm. Who knows what my parents would say if I went home later than 9:00. Oh wait, I do. It would be something like 'RIN! You're GROUNDED!'

When we finished eating, I ushered Len to his room where his jaw dropped on the floor at the sight. We thrashed his room, remember?

"What the heck...?" his voice turned into a whisper as he looked like he was about to faint.

I chuckled sheepishly and pulled him away from his room and back to the hallway. "Let's just... have you sleep in a different room, okay?" I said as I looked around, looking for a guest room or something. "Do you have a spare room, Len?" I added when I saw that he was back to normal. Huh, I guess the gang really did do that a lot if he wasn't THAT shocked about it. Or maybe he was just feeling sleepy?

"We have twenty guest rooms on the the third floor," he answered curtly.

Third floor err.. okay. I'm not gonna ask.

"Th-Then let's go?" I asked him, offering my hand. Totally out of character, I promise.

He paused for a second before he laughed lightly and took my hand as he commented, "You sound like you own the place."

I shrugged as we headed to the said guest room and answered, "Well, you DID say that what was yours is mine, right?" I smiled like a Cheshire cat.

I glanced at him and saw him blushing. Seems like I wasn't the only one out of character here. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he said with a hearty laugh. "So that means that you accept being my wife now, right?" he added.

I was tired, give me a break.

"Not one bit," I answered with a yawn.

d - = w = - b

"Are you fine sleeping alone in this creepily huge house?" I asked once we reached the biggest, grandest guest room I have ever seen in my life. I finished tucking Len in. Like the child that he so was. And now I was sitting by the edge of the bed, waiting for him to go to sleep.

He chuckled lightly and pulled his blanket up to his chin, looking so very shota-like. "I'll be fine, Rin. It's been a long day, huh?" he smirked as he yawned sleepily.

I stared at his face, his eyes having tiny traces of tear drops on them from yawning. His lips slightly pursed like he would sleep right then and there.

You have got to be kidding me, right? How could this perverted alien (yes, I just used a 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama!' reference. In your face!) look so innocent right now? That was physically impossible!

I sighed with furrowed eyebrows and shook the thought out of my head. "Ne, can you just fall asleep so I can go home now?" I asked, feeling sleepy myself.

He frowned before he forced a smile out. "Yeah, you need to go home too, huh? You kept all your promises today so I shouldn't really impose some more. I'll try to go to sleep as soon as possible, Rin," he said.

I nodded tiredly and it turned silent around us.

"How am I supposed to know if you're asleep already?" I asked, breaking the 6-minute long silence.

He shifted on the bed to face me and answered in a murmur, "When my breathing's slower than normal."

So he meant to say... I had to listen to him breath to know if he was asleep?

... That would be incredibly creepy.

But nonetheless, I lowered my head to his face and tuned my hearing to his breathing. It was inevitable so whatever.

It was still normal - his breathing, that is.

If there was something not normal in there, it would be the temperature of my face. It was super friggin hotter than usual. Was I getting flustered? Why? There was nothing wrong with hearing him breath, right? It was just incredibly hot and sexy to hear him inhale and then exha-

S-Sexy?

When have I ever used that word before? Never! I have never ever used that word before!

My face heated up some more. Great. Now how am I supposed to concentrate on Len's slow breathing if I'm busy thinking of perverted things? Oh God no! His perverse caught up to me! Nooooo! Mother, forgive your dirty child for she has now hit puberty, thinking of THOSE things...

"Rin..."

All of the previous thoughts in my head instantly disappeared at the mention of my name. I snapped my head to the source and was faced with Len's innocent-looking, sleeping face.

D-Did he just say my name... in his sleep...?

Something exploded in my brain and it ended up ceasing to function for a few minutes. And when I came back to my senses, my head was laying on just below Len's. I guess I fell on top of him while my head died momentarily.

I glanced at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was already 8:00 pm. And it looked like Len was already asleep so I got up and went to take my leave. I locked the front door like how I would if it were my house and went off.

But before I left the guest room where Len slept in, you wouldn't blame me for planting an innocent kiss on his forehead, right?

I had a wonderful and fun day thanks to him, after all.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: I won't apologize for updating VERY late because I had my reasons (yeah, going into an emo and depressed state was fun. Woopty doo -sarcasm here-). But WOW. Guys, that last chapter did NOT deserve that many reviews! But even so, thank you! My mood lifted while I read all of your thoughts about this story. :)

So why don't you be a good reader and do it again? Review, I mean. XD

Oh oh! And I need a beta reader… Can someone suggest a good beta reader for me? Since looking for one over all those beta readers is sooo tiring… =="


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - =w = - b

Chapter 14

I stared silently out of my bedroom window.

It was cloudy but not too cloudy, making it neither hot nor cold. It was the perfect day to go out and have a walk at the park or something random like that. I might go and do just that...

... If I wasn't freaking grounded.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen! The lazy chick named Rin Kagamine is grounded! Happy now?

And it was all because of a certain yellow-haired alien too.

I slumped on my desk and banged my head a few times before stopping because it was hurting the side of my face. So I sat up and looked out the window again. Just to feel gloomy and bang my head on the desk once again. It was a cycle, over and over again.

Let's have a flashback so you'd easily understand, shall we?

* * *

><p><em>I sneakily tiptoed my way to my bedroom when I got home, making sure that my parents wouldn't see me from the living room. They were currently watching some family show on TV and it was 9:15 pm when I got home so things weren't looking too good for me.<em>

_Curse the darkness, confusing roads and street names that couldn't be read at night!_

_Anyway, I was just about to open my door when two figures loomed over my shadow behind me. I didn't really want to look behind but I had no choice. They would catch me sooner or later, right?_

_"Rin Kagamine, where have you been, young lady?" Mom's shrilly voice made me flinch._

_"I uh... project at a friend's house...," that was my excuse._

_And it was lame._

_"Do you expect us to believe that, Rin? It's already past nine o'clock! Do you know how dangerous it is going home alone at this time of the night?" Dad was always the loud one. And the angrier one._

_I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. I slowly started, "Y-Yeah but nothing happened, rea-"_

_"Don't you talk back, Rin," I was cut off by Dad and I stopped talking in an instant. It was silent for a few seconds before Dad asked, "Who were you with the whole time?"_

_I twitched and kept silent. I couldn't tell them I was with a guy, playing around with him, feeding him and making him go to sleep. They'd skin me. With alcohol on top. So I didn't answer. He DID tell me not to talk back... right?_

_Apparently I had the wrong idea because Dad got pissed and said, "Answer, you stupid child!"_

_My eyes stung a bit. Being called stupid by your own father wasn't a treat. And even if my heart was harder than a normal person, hearing my own Dad say that wasn't music to my ears. But I held the tears back thinking that if I cried then, I'd lose my pride, which was quite a lot._

_"Friends. From school," I answered quickly, gripping the hem of my shirt._

_"Boys?" Mom asked this time._

_I immediately shook my head. "There were a few boys but the majority were girls." I'm such a little liar._

_Dad harrumphed. "Go to your room. You're grounded for two months. No going out unless it's for school," he ordered angrily before they both went stomping off._

_I was left speechless in front of my bedroom door. But when I got over it, I went in and let myself collapse on my messy bed, cursing my awful luck as I drifted off to dreamland where I would soon kick the crap out of a yellow-haired alien._

* * *

><p>I was now lying on my bed, using my hands as pillows over my pillow. Weird, huh? I already have a pillow so why would I need to use a fragile (okay, maybe not so fragile) part of my body to be used as the said material? Why would I even do that? I don't know. Don't ask me.<p>

Riiiing riiiiing.

I glanced at my neglected cell phone, which lit up with each ring. I groggily stood up and walked to my desk before I got the phone and clicked away.

I wonder who's texting me on my unused phone? I've never given my number to anyone at my new school except for Miku before. I wonder if it's-

**_From: Teto-sama_**

**_To: Rinners_**

**_Yoh yoh yoh! What's up?_**

**_..._**

**_Please don't tell me it's the ceiling._**

**_Stop! No answering the sky either, Rinners._**

**_I asked you a proper question so you'd better answer properly._**

**_So uh... I was just checking on you._**

**_We miss you and we hope you're doing fine over there._**

**_P.S._**

**_Bread will somehow take over the world. Mwahahahahahaha! :D_**

**_... Love ya~! ;*_**

I scrunched my face up at the girliness of that last part. But after a few seconds, my face softened up as I typed in my reply with a smile.

**_From: Rin, the awesomest_**

**_To: Teto-eto_**

**_Hi hi hi! I didn't understand the question 'What's up'_**

**_because you just made me confused about it. So I shall_**

**_not answer. :P_**

**_You don't NEED to check up on me but it's not THAT_**

**_bothersome if you do... So feel free to check up on_**

**_me once in a while._**

**_I miss everything there except for your bread, Teto. ;)_**

**_P.S._**

**_We all know that oranges pawn bread._**

**_... Tch. I don't hate you. XP_**

Well that was extremely tsundere-ish... Hm. But I pressed send anyway and threw my phone on my bed.

After a few minutes, it rang again, disturbing my... uh... Well, nothing actually. I wasn't doing anything.

I walked over to my bed and held my phone on my outstretched arms.

**_From: Teto-sama_**

**_To: Rinners_**

**_Aww.. In tsundere mode again, Rinners?_**

**_Never mind then, I just wanted to know_**

**_if you were doing fine!_**

**_Oh, and we wanted to inform you that_**

**_maybe we would somehow_**

**_visit you there on summer vacation!_**

**_We know it's still a long way to go before_**

**_summer vacation actually arrives_**

**_but we'll wait not-so patiently until then to_**

**_meet together again. Okay?_**

**_Trolololol. My message was so confusing. XD_**

I raised an eyebrow.

They were planning on going here on summer vacation? Woah... I don't know if Teto, Gumi or Tei could actually be responsible enough to do that. But I just shrugged and hoped for the best. It would be nice if they really could come...

Riiiiing riiiiiiing.

I glanced at my phone. I didn't even reply yet. Sheesh.

I clicked it and the new message revealed itself.

**_From: Miku-Miku-pyon!_**

**_To: Rinny-Rin-nyan!_**

**_Hey, Rin! What cha doin'?_**

Oh, it was Miku. It was probably the first time she'd ever texted me.

In a quick movement of my fingers, I instantly replied.

**_From: Rin (please, JUST Rin, thank you)_**

**_To: Miku_**

**_Hello, Miku. I'm.. grounded and_**

**_am stuck at home. You?_**

It had been barely a minute when my phone rang again.

**_From: Miku-the-Great_**

**_To: Rin-nyan!_**

**_You are? Woah.. What'd you do?_**

**_I'm well, doing nothing. Can I_**

**_come over? We could talk about stuff!_**

I grumbled at the name she just called me. Then I blinked at the screen. She was asking if it was okay to come over? She didn't even know where I lived!

**_From: Rin_**

**_To: Miku-the-not-so-Great_**

**_I err.. it's a long story. I'd tell you if_**

**_you cam over but you don't know_**

**_where my house is, do you?_**

I was waiting for her reply when my phone rang a different tune. It was my ringing tone for when someone called me.

Puzzled, I looked to see who was calling and found that it was Miku. I answered the phone after a few seconds of contemplating if I should or should not.

"H-Hello?" I asked nervously. I didn't know what my voice sounded like on the phone so I was a bit shaky.

"Rin! Where's your house? Address please, thank you! And give directions if you can!" Miku's voice sounded through the phone.

I gulped. "U-Uhm.. Our address is uh... Kazeshita Subdivision, Shika Street # 45!" I blurted out.

"Hm-hm.. Okay, I'm in front of your house right now. Get down here, will you? Thank you~!" she said in a singsong voice.

"W-What? So fast!" I literally went dashing down the stairs to the front door where, when I opened it, surely enough Miku was standing in front of, smiling and waving at me.

She clicked her phone off and said, "Hi Rin! Who'd ever thought we were neighbors? What a nice coincidence, huh?" She took off her sandals and stood beside me.

I, being too preoccupied with gaping at invisible things in front of me, stood silently.

"Well?" Miku said, snapping me out of my trance.

I jumped up a bit and faced her. "Yeah, right. Come on, my room's on the second floor..." I said, leading the way to the stairs where we met up with my father.

We both halted to a stop as Dad looked from me to Miku and back to me. "So you're friends with Kaoru's daughter?" he asked with the usual stern look on his face.

"Good day to you, Kagamine-san," Miku said with a polite bow. I should really be more like this girl... Hmm..

"Yes, Dad. You know Miku's parents?" I asked curiously.

He nodded discreetly before he awkwardly grumbled and said, "Okay then, best be off now, I have work today. Say hi to your dad for me, Hatsune-san." Then he walked off.

Miku was smiling beside me while I just kept silent. "That was weird. Oh well, let's go," I said and soon enough, we reached my room.

Miku sighed in relief as she slumped down on my bed. "So? What happened that got you grounded all of a sudden?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

I frowned and sat down on my desk's chair, making it face Miku's direction. Then I started telling her about what happened the day before. Everything, till the very end where I pecked Len's stupid forehead when he was finally asleep.

And when Miku squealed like a little fan girl, I immediately knew that telling her that part was a complete mistake on my part.

"Shush!" I snapped at her, making her tone her voice down.

With such an excited pretty face, she exclaimed from behind her fragile hands, "Rin! You're falling for him! Kyaaa! I KNEW you would! I just knew it!" She continued being a little squealer just as I started thinking of things to say how I was soooo not.

"Ehem. Miku, no I'm not," I said, making Miku stop squealing and turn to look at me mischievously.

"Oh _sure_. Because _kissing_ a boy on the forehead doesn't mean you're starting to _like_him," she sneered amusedly, sitting cross-legged on my bed with her hands behind her, supporting her body.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously. I was just being grateful because yesterday - minus the being grounded part - was so much fun."

Miku snorted and said, "Yeah, yeah. Deny all you want Rin-nyan, because when you deny something, it usually means that thing you're denying is true!" I felt my face go red at that.

"Pffft, whatever," I shrugged. I didn't really care. I had a lot of other things I'd rather do than fall in love, go corny and die with a broken heart. Heck, my studies seemed much more important at the moment.

WOAH. Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Neither did I.

"Fufufu.. So Rin, when's the wedding?" I turned red.

SMACK.

Sorry Miku, you deserved it.

"Oww!" She screeched as she rubbed her forehead where I hit her. "Ahaha.. I was kidding! Mou!" she said with a laugh saying that she was happy at how flustered I got.

"Hmph," I said and tried to change the subject as I let my face cool down a bit, "So Miku, do you know who this Mikuo guy is? You guys have the same surname too!"

In an instant, Miku stopped being all tease-y. She tensed up and looked out the window with a pink tinge on her cheeks, "M-Mikuo? Oh.. He's a c-cousin..."

I suddenly got interested. "A cousin? So that guy's your cousin? I didn't know! I thought you were unrelated like me and Len too..." I said.

She shook her head and fiddled with her fingers as she said, "S-So... D-Did M-Mikuo talk about... m-m-me...? I-I mean.. like.. uh... anything at all..?"

There was something funny going on here. Miku was being flustered and nervous. She was blushing a lot more than usual too. And her expression changed into a soft one at the mention of Mikuo's name...

What _could_it be?

Yeah, I'm no stupid idiot. Miku liked Mikuo. But they were cousins... wouldn't that be like... incest?

I got up and sat down beside Miku. "Hey Miku... Do you like Mikuo?" I asked in a gentle and silent voice.

She suddenly jerked her head up and looked at me, horrified and bewildered at the same time. "W-WHAT? O-Of c-c-c-course NOT!" She shut her eyes at the last word.

"Miku, I can tell you know... It's not that hard when you're acting like that," I said in a comforting way as I patted her back gently. "A-And... I'm sure you're thinking that you aren't supposed to like him.. more than a cousin... but I-I think love has no b-boundaries!" I said, having difficulty playing the role of the love adviser.

She slowly looked up her pretty face to face mine as she said, "R-Rin... t-thanks.."

I beamed at her and said in a mischievous kind of way, "So now, just for us to have something to do today, we'll plan out how to make Mikuo like you back!" I was grinning, smirking and almost evil laughing at the same time!

"H-Huh?" Miku squeaked out, her face still red.

Hey, it was the best way to keep my mind away from Len and all that.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Well that sucked. Anyways, review please, thanks.

Oh and make way for my new betareader! RiMi-chan! :D Pleasure working with ya! :3


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this, Rin-nyan? I mean, Len-sama might get the wrong idea and something bad might happen.." said Miku in a worried tone as she glanced at me with furrowed brows.

I waved her off and answered as we approached our Math class,

"Pssh, of course he won't! And I'll just be asking some normal questions!" I laughed just as we entered the classroom.

So the plan that we (mostly I) came up with goes like this: At Monday, which is today, I'm going to go and gather data about Miku's sweetheart that we could use to make Mikuo like her. And who was better to ask than his childhood friend, Len? Yes, great plan, right?

Still looking a bit fazed, Miku nodded weakly and walked up to her seat on the left side of the room while I went off to sit beside Len who was waiting at his usual seat, by the window.

When I was about a meter away from him, he beamed at me and said in a happy, loud voice, "Rin! Did you have fun last Saturday? I know I did! Oh, and did you get home okay? It was pretty late when we finished! And you were pretty tired then, weren't you? We did a lot of crazy things!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to me and when I looked back, they were all either suspicious or horrified. Holy cookie, why does Len have to make everything bad? He just made last Saturday sound so malicious!

I flushed and sat down beside him. I heard Miku chuckle at this point while I faced Len with an angry look. I slammed my hand on his desk, leaned into his face and whispered angrily, "Can you PLEASE say it like that? And so loudly? People are getting the wrong idea here! And they're gonna kill me the second they see me not with you!"

Len blinked at me and probably processed my words before he uttered a quiet, "Oh..." Then he looked at everyone else and said loudly, "Ehehe.. It was a joke, guys! I was kidding! Funny, right?"

In barely a second, almost everyone in the room laughed, or forced to laugh, I guess. They probably didn't want their prince to think that his joke wasn't funny and get embarrassed.

I sighed in relief, making Len look back at me and said, "Thank you, you finally listened to me!"

He smiled and cupped my right cheek, "How could I not when your face is this close to mine?" He smirked and that was the time I realized that our noses were barely an inch away from each other's.

Awkwardly and slowly, I backed away and sat up straight on my seat with a burning face. Talk about embarrassing.

"E-Err... Right. Uhm, hey Len, can I ask you some things?" I asked, wanting to change the subject and get on with the plan immediately. I was in my matchmaker mode today.

He placed his elbow on his desk, propped his head on the back of his hand and faced me. "Yeah, sure. I'll marry you, Rin," he said with a warm smile and twinkling eyes.

A vein popped up on my forehead as my eye twitched in anger. I should really get used to this by now. But I still want to crack his head open for being so egoistic.

Instead, I forced a smile and replied to him, forcing my voice to sound convincing, "H-Hahaha, very funny, Len! But that wasn't what I wanted to ask you!" I slapped his arm in a friendly way to add some positive effect.

He flinched and rubbed the part where I slapped him as he stared at me in a weirded out way. Okay, maybe I hit him too hard on the arm.. Not my fault. It was instinct.

"E-Eh... Then what is it, Rin-chan?" he asked, still looking suspicious.

I suddenly became serious. The first part of our plan was starting and I have to do this right. "Okay then. Len, you know Mikuo, right? You've been friends with him since you were kids, right?" I asked, staring at him intensely.

I saw his eyebrows slightly furrow as he answered, "Yeah, I guess. I've been with the gang ever since I could remember." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Then you'd know almost everything about Mikuo, right?" I continued.

He nodded. "Yeah but what's that got to do with anything, Ri-"

I didn't let him finish and asked, "Then has Mikuo ever dated anyone before? If yes, with who? Complete names, if you can. When was the last one?"

He frowned and said, "Of course he has. With about three girls, I believe. Neru for one. Then he dated the upperclassman, Clear too. And the last one would be Miki, two years ago."

I nodded in understanding. Neru, Clear and Miki. Got that. "Do you know which type of girl he likes?" I asked, ignoring Len's confused look.

"H-He likes outgoing girls, who are polite and nice. Smart and caring. W-Why ask all of a sudden, Rin?" he asked in turn in a shaky voice. Wait, was he sweating more than he should?

"I see. Favorite color? Food? Animal? Number? Err.. Nothing, nothing. None of your business, anyways," I waved my hand.

He frowned and said, "I won't answer unless you answer my question, Rin. Equivalent exchange, that's what it's called." He crossed his arms over his chest.

I groaned and said, "Come on, Len! Just answer the questions, please!"

He shook his head and was as stubborn as ever, "No! I wanna know why you're asking these things!"

I was starting to get mad, not good. "Look, I just want to know, is that so wrong?" I half-yelled.

"That's not true! I know you Rin! You wouldn't do or say anything without any reason for doing so! Do you like Mikuo? As in LIKE like?" he asked in a slightly loud voice that sounded so hurt and so angry. Plus, his eyes were staring into mine in such an intense way. Like woah.

I stopped and stared at him. I opened my mouth to argue but nothing came out, so I closed it again.

Holy cookie of mother cookies. Len was jealous. He was getting jealous! Is that supposed to mean something? I vaguely remember him saying something about being jealous before too. He told me that when I got jealous of Meiko before. But I never found out the reason after all.

But for some unknown reason, I kinda feel happy that he is. B-But surely it's just because I like seeing him in pain...probably.

I cleared my throat and said in an angry tone to cover up my shaking voice, "Of course not! Stop thinking stupid things, Len! I don't LIKE like Mikuo! He's even more of an idiot than you are! I'd rather deal with you!" I spat out, saying everything inside my heart at the moment and stuck my tongue out at him. And after a second, I instantly covered my mouth with both hands as I realized just what the meaning of what I said was. My face, which instantly went red, must've looked like a tomato by then.

On the other hand, Len's eyes widened at my words. He was silent and his facial features were consisted of the look of shock. So I didn't really know how my words affected him.

I harrumphed and glared at him, trying to look confident as I said threateningly, "Not one word about that, Kagamine Len. Not one word, I swear!"

And just as I said, he didn't say anything.

But that twisted smile he had on was just enough to piss me off. "Sure, Rinny-chaaaaannn~! I love you too!" he said.

"That's it! Fine, don't tell me anything! I'm not talking to you again!" I put out my tongue and looked away.

God, or anyone out there, if I was so mad at him, why the heck was I smiling so happily?

d - = w = - b

Miku and I were both at a secluded area of the school by lunchtime. I was supposed to be with Len and the gang at the rooftop but I excused myself today, saying that Miku wanted to have lunch with me. And Len, who was still so happy with the semi and tsundere confession earlier that I am so trying to forget, didn't mind at all.

"Yeah, he dated Neru, can you believe that? I thought Mikuo had taste at the very least," I said as I threw an octopus ball into my mouth.

Miku laughed and said with food still in her mouth making her barely understandable, "Rin-nyan, don't be mean! Neru-chan looks cute too, you know!"

"I guess. She'd be okay if she wasn't always so 'Len-kun, I hail you!' and 'Len-kun, you are awesome!' AND, 'Len-kun, can I please lick your shoes?'" I shivered at the disgusting thought. But if we were talking about Neru, she would totally lick Len's shoes if he wanted to make her.

Howling with laughter, Miku said, "You're just too possessive, Rin-nyan!"

I pouted at her. "No I'm not! It's true though. She usually acts like that," I said, trying to convince her.

Miku's laughter died down and she responded with a, "Well, you can't blame her. Len-sama's really the prince of the school for all of us."

I almost forgot that Miku didn't know about the true Len yet. "Hmm. By the way, why IS Len treated like royalty at school, anyway?" I asked.

"You didn't know? Aside from being really handsome, rich and smart, Len-sama's the only guy at school who is really nice to everyone. Even the janitors of the school! He's been our prince ever since grade school and everyone in school has had their own experience of Len-sama's kindness. Even me, Rin-nyan!" she explained.

Woah. Never knew that. "So what did he do to you?" I asked, curious.

With a smile, she answered, "He saved me."

"From what?"

"From..something really bad," she said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

I frowned. "What's that?" I asked.

She looked down and said in a quiet voice as she put her lunch down and fidgeted with her fingers, "W-Well.. During middle school, I-I got mixed up with some friends. You know, the bad kind. They were from a different school though. They taughted me to smoke, drink, uhm-" she gulped nervously and added in a whisper, "- flirt with guys.. Y-Yeah.. A-And one night, we went to a... a club. I-I met a guy... a-and almost.. j-just almost-"

"Nah, that's enough. You look like you're about to cry," I stopped Miku before she could say something she would consider personal. "And I just might want to beat the crap out of those friends of yours if you said anything more, " I added. I was freaking serious too.

Miku smiled gently at me and shook her head, "No, I want to tell you, Rin...-" I took note of how she didn't add a '-nyan' this time, "- So yeah. I almost did IT with a random guy at a club, can you believe that?" she laughed uneasily for a moment, and then continued.

"But before that happened, Len-sama came into the cubicle we were using and ripped me off of the guy, driving me home and everything. He talked to me about how I didn't deserve to be done at such a place. How I would only hurt myself more if I kept hanging out with those friends...

"And when I got home that night, I realized that he was right. He saved me from the bad things that might have happened to me. And I'll be forever thankful for that," said Miku. She finished her story and smiled at me.

"W-Well.. That was quite...unlike him," I said.

Miku shot me a questioning look and asked, "Huh? What do you mean, Rin-nyan?"

I flinched at the stupid honorific again and said, "I mean, he acts so different when he's with me. Though he does save me from things, he sounds a lot more.. mature in your story."

Miku chuckled and said, "I HAVE noticed that Len-sama acts very different with you, Rin-nyan!"

"Err. Does that mean something?" I asked, clueless.

"Nothing except that he treats you in a special way, Rin-nyan~! That means you're special!" Miku said in an all too joyful tone.

I frowned and said, "Whatever. Anyway, Miku, how are we going to make you and Mikuo meet, anyway?"

It was better if we stuck to our plan, anyway. And no, I'm not avoiding any topics in here, ladies and gentlemen.

Miku smiled and thought for a while before she said, "Well, we're having a family reunion thingy this coming Saturday, Rin-nyan. Mikuo-kun would be there. And I'm sure he's gonna invite Len-sama too so you're free to come too, Rin-nyan!" She winked at me.

I groaned and said, "I'm coming, but not because I want to see Len, okay? I'm coming because we have to make you and Mikuo be all lovey-dovey at that reunion!"

She laughed and finished her bentou with a smile. I continued with my lunch too and in a few minutes, we were both done with our bentous.

On our way back to the classroom however, Miku suddenly blurted out, "By the way, Rin-nyan, what am I supposed to do when I actually talk to Mikuo-kun?"

I stopped on my tracks. "Good question," I started to rub my chin in thought.

Miku waited patiently for my reply, just standing in front of me.

Then the bell rang.

"Waa! We'll think about that later, we're late, Mikuuuuuuuu!" I screamed as we both ran in the speed of light...or not. Our hair was being swept by the wind as we ran side by side.

"Okay, Rin-nyaaaaaaaaan!" she screamed in response with what looked to be a smile on her face.

One sign of friendship: you start rushing for the next class with your friend because you were too busy doing things together to notice the time.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Well, that was a fast one... Ehehe... Thanks to RiMi-chan for betareading! I'll keep thanking you every chapter, okay? Fufufu.

Dear readers and reviewers,

Thank you for all the support. No, my fanfic isn't ending yet. Just because I decided to write something like this doesn't mean it's the end... Hurr.. Moving on, keep reviewing and stuff. Oh, and I put up a poll on my profile for how many chapters this bad boy should be. :D Please take the time to answer that.

That's all. See you on the next chapter! :3


	16. Chapter 16

**RiMi-chan's note: *nervous* I-I solely apologize for the grammatical mistake in the last chapter. Well, as a beta reader I must've seen that or something. Thank you to ****Campanella ****for pointing out that mistake, I appreciate it. I'll do better this time.**

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 16

I stared at the two figures, both with the shade of teal as they continued chatting with each other endlessly, totally ignoring the pair of blonde-haired people beside them. And that 'them' happened to be Len and me.

Someone tapped my shoulder just when Mikuo laughed at a joke that Miku told him. "Hey Rin, aren't you gonna eat?" said Len who sounded like he was munching on something.

I threw one last glance at the teal-haired pair and turned to face Len who was, sure enough, chewing and eating his lunch. I picked at my own lunch, threw an omelet into my mouth and said in a frustrated, quiet voice that only Len could hear, "–didn't tell me they were already so close! My research wasn't even needed! Urgh, Miku, I'll get you back someday, I swear...!"

Indifferently, Len stopped eating and whistled as quietly as I talked, saying, "Woah! Calm down, Rin~"

I instantly stopped chewing wildly and turned to glare at him. Then I went back to finishing my lunch with rather excessive force.

Miku has to give a nice, long explanation after this.

d - = w = - b

"So..." I dragged out my voice.

Miku, who was walking beside me with a distant look on her face, turned to me and asked in her sweet voice, "So what?"

In my mind, I felt myself trip in disbelief. But I simply sighed in my physical form and said, "So what's with you and Mikuo? I thought you couldn't even talk to him! Then you spend the whole lunch away chatting and joking with him as if we weren't even there! Gosh, I thought you were like those cousins who were too shy to talk to each other!"

Miku stopped walking, bowed her head and obviously blushed. Then she started fidgeting with her fingers. Take note that she always does this when she's blushing. And I mean always. It's like a habit she has, I guess.

"W-Well.. Mikuo and I have been with each other since eight s-so it's only n-natural that we'd be c-close... A-And we're cousins," she added the last part in a kind of guilty voice.

I rolled my eyes at this. I hated it when someone would sound so pathetic and pitiful over something that you shouldn't be ashamed of.

So I placed both hands on each of Miku's shoulders, making her look up at me, and stared intently into her aqua-colored eyes. Then, with a serious voice, I said gently,

"Look, Miku. Who cares if you two are cousins? If you love him, then say that with a proud face, okay? Because when you yourself sound so afraid of loving him, then I recommend that you start reconsidering your feelings for him. If you love someone, Miku, you don't care about what other people say! You just go out and... love him...right? No one can stop your heart from choosing that special someone, Miku!"

It was so silent.

"You understand?" I asked with a smile this time.

I didn't know just where those words came from and I'm sure it seemed as if someone else was talking back there but one thing was certain.

Miku was smiling now.

Yeeaah. Let's ignore the fact that the bell already rang and we were both already very late for our next class, the hall was empty except for ourselves.

She nodded firmly and said, "Yeah! I don't care if it's forbidden! B-Because I l-love Mikuo!"

I grinned. "Whaaaat? I can't hear you~!"

"I-I love Mikuo!" she said with her eyes shut. I let go of her shoulders and back away from her a bit.

"Again, what?" I asked, trying to boost and strengthen her resolve.

She balled her fists together, lifted them up to her chest and yelled, "I love Mikuo!"

"What was that...?"

WAIT.

That wasn't me...was it?

"I LOVE MIKUO HATSUNE! And there is nothing anyone can do about it!" Miku said in a cheerful, loud voice that at some point, sounded snotty.

I spun around and to my uttermost shock, saw Mikuo. Speak of the devil, indeed. Anyway, the devil was just standing there, looking like someone used a freeze ray on him while his eyes were just slightly widened, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks a bit tinted with pink. Plus, he was staring at Miku who was still oblivious to all of this. She still had her eyes closed, her cheeks blazing red and her expression as happy as ever.

And I prayed–oh, I seriously did–for her to continue doing that while Mikuo somehow gets abducted by aliens and gets brainwashed about everything that he witnessed during the last hour in just a span of two minutes.

... But then, OBVIOUSLY, someone above was having fun ignoring my prayers because in the next few seconds, Miku opened her eyes, turned to me then to Mikuo, blushed even deeper–if that was even possible–then a look of utter shock spread out through her face as she stood frozen on the spot, mirroring Mikuo's image.

It was so quiet now.

All I could hear was the beating of my heart, which was doing a good job of pumping blood into my veins because it was beating oh so quickly. It wasn't helping that I was in the middle of the two of them either.

So I slowly stepped back while glancing at the two of them cautiously. I kept walking and walking, waiting for my back to hit the wall.

But it never did. Instead, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and an arm snake around my waist, before it pulled me into a dark room. With brooms and mops.

Well, now my back was leaning on something that felt like a soft and fragile body.

I squealed and squirmed for a while, thinking that maybe this was the alien I was asking for, making a mistake and claiming me instead of Mikuo.

But a familiar, "Shhh..." made me stop resisting. Instead, I ripped the arms holding me and faced a smirking Len with a glare.

In a whisper, I asked, "What the heck are you doing here?" ...in the Janitor's closet. I swear, Len's getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

He sheepishly smiled and said in an equally quiet voice, "You didn't think I didn't know what you and Miku-san were always talking about now, did you? So I wanted to help out."

Oh.

"Oh," I uttered, voicing my thoughts. I was speechless about how helpful someone like him could actually be.

Then Len turned me around to face the door's transparent glass window-thingy and scooted next to me. "I guess it's up to them now, we've done what we can," he said.

I nodded.

Now, we were peeking at the Hatsunes from inside the Janitor's closet as if we were watching an Asian drama show. A very boring one, at that. They weren't doing anything! Just standing there, staring at each other!

After a few minutes of watching them do NOTHING, I poked Len's arm and asked, "Hey Len, do you think they're...dead? See, they're not movi–"

"Sshh, Mikuo's moving now," he said quickly. I turned to the 'TV screen' in an instant.

Sure enough, Mikuo took one step closer to Miku. He asked in a rather disbelieving tone, "H-Hey, Miku... Did you just...say what I think you said..?"

I clearly saw Miku flinch as she nodded her head in a fast manner, making her pigtails rock along with each nodded.

Mikuo gulped and scratched his cheek nervously, "W-Well... So you love me, huh?" I could tell he was trying to sound cool and unaffected when he obviously was.

Then Miku started fidgeting with her fingers again as she blushed an even deeper shade of red. "M-M-Mikuo! I... I've always loved you! Ever since we were young! I-I know I-I shouldn't l-love you more than a c-cousin b-but-!" She was shouting, the little idiot. She probably couldn't say those words straight to his face.

I face-palmed and sighed as Len chuckled at my reaction.

"Great love adviser you are, Rin," he chuckled again.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to the show.

Mikuo had his eyebrows furrowed together as Miku went on and on.

"But I do... I love you, Mikuo... M-More than anyone in the world," she finished in a quiet way.

Okay, so if she says those words properly, her voice loses its volume? And when she says them enough for people to hear, she ends up shouting, I guess.

"Miku," Mikuo started while Miku jerked up her head to face him in an instant. He walked closer to Miku until he was looking down at her shorter frame. "I..." he looked away with a blush on his face, "I... I'm not sure how to say this but... I..."

Len and I held our breaths. Was he going to reject her?

"I love you too–"

Miku gasped.

"–Always have.. Always will. B-But I thought you'd think it was disgusting to love your relative s-so I never said anything! I was fine with the way things were; being able to talk to you, joke around with you, eat leeks with you. I'd rather have it that way than if I told you how I feel and you end up hating me.." he finally had the courage to face Miku and cupped her chin gently. I, in a fangirlish way, screamed and Len covered my mouth just in time to not ruin the moment.

Mikuo smirked a handsome, boyish one and said, "But now that I know that the feeling is mutual," he leaned in his face to Miku's. I swear I heard Miku's heartbeat just then.

"I won't hold back any longer..."

Then my vision went black.

Huh?

Len's freaking hand was covering my eyes! I whispered, "Hey! Get your hand off! I wanna see them kiss!"

I couldn't hear anything from Miku or Mikuo now so I was sure they were kissing! And I wanted to see it! Ew, I sounded like a pervert. But still!

"I can't let you! You're still too young for these things!" Len said.

I frowned and countered, "To hell with that! I already had my first kiss! With a woman! So let me see it! Please! I wanna see it!"

"Aww, Rin, you don't need to see other people do it. You could experience it if you want. Right now, how about that?" he sounded so...evil and mischievous. Not good.

I gulped as he finally let go of me. I could see, rejoice! But then the sight I met wasn't all that assuring. He had both hands on either side of me and..

He was leaning into me. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. I-I can't even escape! T-The room was tineeeehhh! And I'm losing my senses! It was too hot inside! Somebody take off my clothes and sell them on eBay! WTH did I just say? I'm losing my mind! Nooooo!

"Noo! Len, get off!" I pushed him away and ran out of the closet, with the feeling of running away from a dangerous, hungry lion.

Panting and puffing, I fell on the floor. I could feel beads of sweat trickle down my whole body. It was just so scary back there.

"R-Rin-nyan? W-What happened?" That was Miku.

I looked up to my right and saw the two of them. Mikuo had his arms around Miku's body as they both had their eyes on me. And they were blushing, how cute.

I weakly smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. "Congratulations," I said in between pants. They both blushed deeper and looked away. Mikuo instantly let go of Miku and scratched his head. Miku started fidgeting with her fingers AGAIN. They were both just so cute.

"Rin! Are you okay?" said a yellow-haired alien.

I sighed, stood up and dusted off the dirt on my uniform and said, "Yes–No, thanks to you. Don't do that ever again. Not without my permission too!" I harrumphed and looked away.

Silence.

"Are you saying I could do it with your permission next time?"

Holy chicken. How could I be so stupid?

My eyes widened as I started thinking up of some excuses, "N-No! I-I meant uhmm.."

But I was just too slow. Len was already celebrating. He was jumping up and down happily, as he sang, "Rin said I could kiss her! Rin said I could kiss her with permission~! Ole~!"

I palmed my face as I went over to Miku who was giggling. Mikuo went over to Len and hit his head, making him stop. "Quit being an idiot, Lenny," he said.

We all laughed, except for Len who was pouting. But after a few seconds, he laughed along with us anyways.

"So now what...? You two are together now, right?" I asked Miku and Mikuo.

Mikuo beamed and answered, "Heck yeah!"

Miku nodded with a smile.

"We are too~!" I hit Len's head this time. He clutched the back of his head in pain.

"No we're not," I sighed and looked around. "What are you going to do about the whole..cousin thing though? Won't your parents notice?" I asked, turning the subject into a serious one.

Miku looked away. Mikuo muttered, "Uh.. We decided that we don't care about what they say but..."

There was a 'but'. I hate 'but's.

Miku continued for Mikuo, "But we don't want them to force us apart so... We won't be openly announcing our...being a couple."

I frowned. But I guess that's the right thing to do, anyways.

"I see... But at least you now know that you err..love each other, right? I smirked.

"Yeah! It's thanks to you two!" Mikuo said happily. "Len helped, you know. He said we better look for the two of you 'cause he had a feeling that you two would be late...again," he turned to Miku who laughed as she blushed.

"Oh.." I turned to Len who was now looking like he wanted his master to appreciate what he just did. Like a dog who got the Frisbee thrown. "Err... T-Thanks, Len. I guess. Whatever," I rolled my eyes and started heading for my next class.

"Hey, Miku-san, Mikuo. Next time, help the two of us get together okay? Like how we helped you two..."

I groaned.

"LEN, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

He chuckled.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Err... I wanted to post this before our exams. Hehehe. So, what do you think? :3  
>Too cheesy? I swear I was shivering when I typed this down. It was just... not my style.<p>

REVIEW and CRITICIZE, okay? I love criticism.

Oh and thanks for the 74 readers who favorited this story.. The 55 who put it on alert... And 13, 715 hits! XDD Hahaha.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 17

I am so going to ace this. I'm smart enough to, right?

Even though I didn't study a single thing, I was going to pass, I just knew it. I'd somehow always pass our exams even though I never really studied before, for your information. So don't go thinking that I'm some stupid, cocky brat.

Sensei-whoever-he-is started handing out our checked test papers. And he was nearing me with each step he took.

I started to get nervous at this point as all my confidence began drifting away into space. I shut my eyes close and clasped my hands together just as sensei stopped in front of my desk.

"Kagamine-san. You'll have to retake the exams next week on Monday," he said in a monotone voice.

Then my heart fell and crashed into tiny little pieces of glass and not red, bloody thingies like it's supposed to be, scientifically.

SEE! I AM smart! I know that the heart's supposed to be squishy and red! And yet I FAILED the exams? And I have to retake them! This is the first time I've ever failed an exam! And it feels horrible.

"Y-Yes, sensei.." I muttered and took my paper from him in a lifelessly.

He smiled at me with pity and went to distribute the rest of the class' papers.

I, on the other hand, stared blankly at my test paper. From the whole two pages of a hundred items, I only got thirteen right. And they were multiple choices. I was starting to get the idea that spending the weekend with Miku, Mikuo and Len during an exam week partying wasn't such a good idea.

Especially when those three were kinda like geniuses who could ace the test without studying much at all. Even Miku, oh God. I kinda wish Dad didn't let me go with them just because he knew Miku's dad. I was grounded, remember?

Urgh, next time, I need to choose stupid, brainless people to be my friends. That way, we'd be taking the retake together in this situation.

Err.. That sounded kinda mean.

The bell rang as I stuffed my embarrassing test paper into my bag and ran out of the classroom. Next period was Art with Len and Miku. I could just imagine them asking–

"Hey, Rin! How'd your exam results go?"

I groaned and turned to face Len behind me. I glared at him and said, "Can you just appear normally, like a human person rather than like a freaking ghost?"

He ran up and walked beside me, clutching the sling of his bag. He smiled and said, "I don't appear like a ghost, Rin. I appear like an _angel~_ Always by your side even though you can't see me." He fluttered his hands by his side for extra effect.

I groaned for the second time and said, "Oh, please, not today." I shook my head with a pained frown.

He chuckled and asked again, "So, Rin? Exam results?"

I looked away and muttered something under my breath incoherently.

"What?" he asked again, obviously not understanding what I said.

I furrowed my eyebrows and grumbled. Did he know just how hard it was to admit that you have to retake the exams? I breathed in and said in a rush, "Ikindafailedtheexamsand havetoretakethem nextweek."

Okay, even I didn't understand that.

"Oh. Uh," Len mumbled, frowning.

I was momentarily amazed that he understood _that_ just now but then, I was too busy being embarrassed to stay that way. I mean, I said earlier that, I'd rather focus on my studies than think about Len and stuff, right? So if I suck at my studies then that means that I've..been thinking about Len.. And stuff..?

Horrorstrucked, I entered our Art class and the rest of the day droned out because I was thinking about hell of a lot of things. First was, of course, the exam retake. If I can't pass that one then I'd be doomed. I'd have to take summer classses to make it up. And that would be so uncool.

Next was about Len. Oh, Len. Why'd you have to be so troublesome in my life? Wouldn't it have been better if we just didn't meet at all in the first place? Or if I had been one of your fangirls, I wouldn't have to be in so much confusion.

And lastly. I realized that the thing I was painting which was supposed to be a human looked a lot like a pineapple..

Hooray for sucky painting skills!

d - = w = - b

I glared at my Physics notebook in hatred as I tapped my pencil on the desk along with the music blaring from my speakers.

It was already nine o'clock in the evening and I still don't understand how to do these vector thingies.

I'd really complain about how we don't even need to learn this and how we won't be able to use this vector thingy when we actually look for a job but I already did that for a whole hour earlier and I got tired of doing it already.

So I'll just TRY to understand this before I go to bed.

I turned my Physics book to a certain page with exercise problems and started answering.

And after a few minutes, I finished ten items. Err.. Well, I think I did it right. I hope.

I gulped and started to worry. "How am I supposed to know if you're–" I pointed at my answer for question number one with my pencil, "–correct or not? Hmm," I said.

I was starting to talk to an inanimate object - no, scratch that, that would sound a LOT saner. I was talking to a doodle. Something I wrote.

Creeeeepy.

So I texted Miku. Insert sheepish smile here.

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Hey, Miku. I was wondering if you could tell me what the correct answers are for the exercise 2.2 on our Physics books.**

**Coz I kinda need to know.  
>Thanks.<strong>

I pressed send and ran through my answers again while waiting for Miku to reply.

After about three minutes, my phone rang and her message appeared on the screen of my phone when I pressed a button on it.

**From: Miku-the-busy-one**

**To: Rin-nyan~**

**Hi Rin-nyan! Sorry about you having to retake your exams!  
>I really think it was my fault for inviting you to the reunion party...<strong>

**But anyway, I'm sorry again coz I'm kinda really REALLY busy right now. I can't help you but I know someone who could! I'll send you his number you could contact him. Ja ne~ Good luck!**

I frowned upon seeing the message. I wonder what she was doing? Hmm..

I couldn't think on it for more than a second though because my phone rang again. And this time, it was the number Miku said she'd send me. I wonder who it is, though?

I saved the number and clicked the call button. I raised my phone to my ear and waited patiently for the person to pick up.

Click.

Oh goodie. The person picked it up.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Hello?" the voice said, kinda echoing my words. And the voice was familiar too.

"Uhm. Who is this..?" I asked but I already had a pretty good idea of who that voice belonged to.

"Rin? Is this you?"

"I–"

"It IS! Wow! I never thought YOU'D ever call ME! I always thought it would be the other way around after I got hold of your number. But oh well, whatever. What was it you wanted? Huh? Want me to come over? Do you have a problem? Can I help?" he blabbed on the other side of the phone. And because his voice was so hyper, so loud, I had to inch my phone away from my ears a bit to avoid my eardrums' destruction.

"Len. Len, calm DOWN. It's not such a phenomena that I'd call you. We're err–friends, right?" I asked with a fake smile.

The other end becamse quiet. "R-Right. Friends. Hmm. Boyfriends, girlfriends. That's all the same, right?"

I sighed as I could sense him smiling sheepishly on the other end.

I shook my head and said, "Well, whatever. Len, I need help on Physics 'cause uhh.. as you can see, I need to retake my exams. And you're kinda smart, aren't ya?"

"'Kinda'? Pssh, puh-leeze. I'm the number one at school! And I'm still a freshman. Hah."

That sounded cocky. But at least he can prove his cockiness unlike _**some**_ people. Why the hell am I backstabbing myself? Geez.

"Okay, okay. I get that part already. So can you? I need to know the correct answers on Exercise 2.2 on our Physics book," I said, staring at my answers.

"Physcis book, Physics book.. Now where did I put that thing. Hmm.." Len said. I could tell he was walking around his room.

I waited patiently for about fifteen minutes, tapping my pencil on my notebook.

"Uhh, hey, Rin. I think I lost my Physics book. Err," he said awkwardly from the phone.

...Well this sucks.

"Eh.. Uhm, n-no, it's fine. Err... I'll just quit studying today. I'll continue tomorrow. Thanks though, Len. Bye," I said and waited for his reply before I would hung up.

"R-Rin! Wait, I'm sorry about not being able to help but uhm.. Would you like me to tutor you instead? It'd be much more effective that way, you know," he sounded like he was muttering with a blush on his face. Hehe, I would've killed to see that face.

"Tutor, eh? Hmm. I don't know, Len. Someone who loses his book like that might not be worthy of being my tutor?" I decided to tease him because apparently, he was in his embarrassed state which came VERY rarely with that BIG ego of his.

"N-No! I'm sure I just misplaced it. Oh come on, Rin, please!" he pleaded. This is too much fun.

I twirled my hair in my finger, well, what I could twirl anyway, and said, "Mm.. Okay–"

"Yesss!"

"–but you're gonna have to make sure that I perfect the retake, okay? Or else, shame on you, Len Kagamine." I smirked.

"Y-YES, MA'AM! Thanks, Rin! Good night, sweetheart, love you~!"

My eyes widened and my face started heating up again at that stupid nickname.

"Y-Yeah, w-whatever!" Then I hung up.

Stupid Len.

Didn't he know it was the first time anybody has ever told me 'good night' after about 12 years..?

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: That was reeeeeeeeeaaaaaally short, wasn't it? But it's a transition chapter again because I just need to make the time fly in this story. I don't really feel like skipping a lot of weeks and stuff. And wouldn't you want to see Rin being tutored by Len? In her room. Alone. At night? -evil smirk-  
>And poor Rin for not being told good night by her parents..<p>

Ehem. Anyway...

HOLY COW 200 REVIEWS? THAT'S A LOT! OoO TTwTT Thank you, everyone for supporting this fanfic! It really motivates me when you guys say stuff about my fanfic like that! Well, okay, I COULD use some negative comments but... I guess positive comments are good too. -smirk-

RiMi-chan, arigato for betareading! And don't get mad at her if she makes mistakes coz she's only human and she's younger than me.. T_T

That's all! Long author's not is annoying, isn't it? Like 'Hey, instead of typing this author's note up, just finish the next chapter already!', right? Hehehehe... Awwwwwkwaaaaaaaaard..

...

...

REVIEW! OwO \m/


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

d - = w = - b

Chapter 18

Just a minute before class ends and I'm super excited! I'll go home, do anything I want to do and stuff because there aren't any homeworks due tomorrow!

...not.

Due to a terrible word called "failing", I have to retake the exams next week. That's six days from today and I really have to pass them this time, or else I'm gonna receive even more of a harsh treatment from my parents. I'm not talking about whipping here. Oh golly no, that would be a LOT nicer. I meant, not having food for weeks, being locked out of the house and the daily insults of my mere existence. Sometimes, I needed to use up my savings−which are almost nonexistent, mind you−to survive since they don't give me any allowance to buy food when I mess with something big. I once got involved in a gang thing, as explained in the earlier chapters, and I experienced every single thing I listed up there when Mom and Dad found out. Of course, they nursed big brother and such for weeks too, even after he already healed up.

Moving on, I'm guessing I'm not gonna fail this time, though. Why? Oh ho ho, Rin Kagamine has something up her sleeves this time!

She has..the ultimate genius, Len Kagamine!

Mwahahahaha! If the ultimate genius were to be the tutor, even some like me, who has the lowest possible IQ ever will be able to pass any exam you throw her way!

But please don't include questions that Len won't be teaching me. Please.

So anyway, because of my mind-blabbering, I didn't realize that classes were already over. And everyone already kinda left. So I was alone in the classroom right then.

Maybe it was the effect of watching a ton of horror movies last week, but I somehow got a tinsy, small, microscopic, tiny, tiny, tiny, TINY, TINEEH scared being alone in the classroom located at the farthest end of the whole building.

I quickly stuffed−err..arranged−my things in my bag and left for the school gate, where I was supposed to meet Len, in the speed of light!

..Okay, maybe not EXACTLY in the speed of light. It took me ten minutes to reach the gate..Wait, how fast did light travel again? Darn, I forgot and it's included in our physics topics too.

"Rin! Rin! RIN!" came Len's voice as he waved at my beckoningly from one of the posts of the school gate. He was still a couple of blocks away.

I smiled and was about to wave back when a group of girls passed by Len, giggling and waving to him goodbye. I raised an eyebrow at this and watched the rest in silence but with a somewhat annoyed feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Len, who was earlier busy waving at me, stopped to smile at the group of girls and waved at them, saying, well, from what I could make out from that distance away;

"Bye, girls. Take care!" then the group went giggling off to a black hole, I hoped. Or maybe just outer space, where they'd have a problem looking for oxygen to breathe, perhaps?

After a few seconds of thinking VERY dark thoughts which were too evil to be shown in this Rated T fan fiction, I finally reached Len's position. He immediately smiled at me, doing his usual pose when we walk to and from school, clutching the sling of his bag in front of him. It made him look both boyish and neat for some unknown reason that Aristotle or Isaac Newton could find out.

"Hey, Rin. Ready for the tutoring session?" he asked, smirking.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure. Bring it on."

"Yosh! Let's go to your house right away then!" he yelled happily, spinning on his heels and doing this 'CHAAAARGE!' pose with his arms.

I chuckled at this childish act and went trotting beside him. Ooh, I just hope Mom and Dad understand that he's gonna come home just to tutor me and nothing else.

d - = w = - b

"Kagamine, you say?" Dad asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared down at the both of us in the front door. Mom was right beside him in her apron and a questioning expression on her baby face. "We have the same last name yet I don't think you're our relative."

Len smiled, one that would usually make girls and guys alike sway and bow down to his will, and said in a polite way, "Yes, ma'am and sir. Len Kagamine's my name."

I was starting to get nervous. Even if I had complete confidence in Len's ability to fool people and get his way, Mom and Dad weren't really normal people either.

He turned to Dad and asked, "Sir, might your name be Mr. Kazu Kagamine?"

Wait. How'd he know my Dad's name..?

I sensed that Dad got shocked too by the way his eyebrows slightly twitched once. He brought a hand up to his chin and said suspiciously, "Yes. Where did you get my name from? I don't remember introducing myself to you nor meeting you sometime before. Although I do have this feeling of meeting you before.." Dad's voice dragged on as he looked like he was in deep thought.

Len cleared his throat and explained with a smile, "I've heard your name in the company my father owns, sir. And I have been to some meetings by request of my father for me to learn the business, seeing that I'm going to inherit it in the future."

I felt my mouth dropped down to the ground. Seriously. Len just amazes me more and more with each passing day.

..That wasn't supposed to mean anything out of the ORDINARY.

Dad's eyes widened. Mom's mouth formed a small 'o'. And Len..he just continued smiling.

"C-Could you possibly be the son of our boss? I've heard the boss' son was in high school too but..to think that Rin would be your classsmate! Much less, a friend?" he said in disbelief and amazement. Mom nodded in agreement.

I sweat dropped at that last statement. I guess they both didn't think I would be friendly enough to be able to acquire such a high-class..friend like Len, huh? Psh, parents.

Len chuckled and reached out an arm to snake it around my waist. But then he stopped midway, his eyes opening as he looked momentarily surprised. Then he brought his hand to the back of his head and scratched it, laughing nervously all the while. "I guess Rin's just really friendly?"

I saw my parents try to force a laugh out too. They probably thought of Len as some big shot who would target them down if they didn't laugh at his joke or something now. It was kinda funny for me.

After a few awkward moments of force-laughing and being nervous, Mom asked, "So Rin, what's Kagamine-sama doing here at our house?" She probably tried not to sound annoyed or irritated.

I flinched. They weren't supposed to know that I failed. I began sweating really hard. My palms got all sweaty. I couldn't speak. So I gulped.

"Pair project."

And lied.

Hey, I was a normal human being, not some saint. And how many of you have never lied before, anyway? See? I'm not the only one who does it. And I do it only when I'm in a really BIG pinch..

"Oh. Then you can go do your project in your room, just make sure to clean up afterwards, okay?" Mom said, without any more additions.

I stared dumbfounded at her. She agreed. Too quickly for my liking. She was supposed to bombard us with questions first! Didn't she mind that her daughter was going to be spending a night alone with a guy locked in her room?

They walked away after bidding Len goodbye and good luck. I stayed rooted on the spot.

..Maybe they just really didn't care.

That really made me feel sad. No matter how used I get to the feeling of being uncared for by my own parents, the sad feeling was still there every time.

"Hey, Rin, you coming?" Len called out. I didn't even notice that he was already by the stairs, looking back at me.

I quickly took off my shoes and ran after him, feeling extremely embarrassed that I just suddenly spaced out without my knowing. And in front of him too!

"C-Coming!" I squeaked out, almost tripping halfway towards him. I heard him stifle a laugh and I glared at him.

..Wait, why should I even care if I do something stupid in front of him?

d - = w = - b

It was getting too hot for my comfort. The room was just too small! And I felt like I was being put under a lot of pressure! Like every move I made was..being watched by someone who I really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of. And that I should look really pretty in every single move I did.

We were both already in my room, which was a normal teenager's room, I guess. The bed was located at our right; there was a window behind me where my study table was also located. We were sitting on the carpeted floor, and all our Physics stuff was on the small, round table in the middle of the room. There were a few anime posters on the walls and picture frames.

Gah, how frustrating is this? I don't even know what's happening right now! Am I sick? Have I caught flu? Why−

"Rin, are you listening? I said I wanted you to solve problem number five."

I snapped my head up and looked at Len, feeling stiffer than ever. I gulped and muttered an embarrassing, "A-A-nya..?"

He sighed and pouted, scratching his head with a hand. He then pointed to my Physics book and repeated, stressing every word clearly, "I. Said. I. Want. You.."

My face went completely red. W-What the heck?

"To. Solve. Problem. Number. Five." He tapped his finger on the book's page with every word. I almost fell face-first toward the floor.

What the heck was I getting flustered for?

I flinched with every word and said, "Yes, sir." I grumbled and went to answering the problem that included velocity, distance and finding the amount of time for an object to reach a certain distance. I did do my best..

But somehow, it was so hard working in front of him today.

So without much thought, I finished answering the problem he gave me and handed my paper to him. I was getting nervous as his eyes scanned my solution with a frowning look on his face.

He placed my notebook down and said, scratching his cheek as he, well... tried to look at me, "Err. Rin, you didn't listen..in class at all, did you?"

I blushed a bit and started fidgeting with my fingers. "I u-uh.. Well, no," I smiled cheekily at him, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

He sighed and palmed his face.

Urgh, talk about embarrassing.

"B-But I studied about it a few days ago! And I think it was right," I looked away as I mumbled, losing my confidence with each passing second.

I saw him shift his feet, making it so that he was sitting at a more comfortable way. He had one leg propped up and the other lay straight on the floor. He placed an elbow on the table and laid his head on a hand. Then he looked up at me, I twitched at that, and said,

"So, I'll have to teach you _everything_? From the beginning?"

I gulped and nodded cautiously.

He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Rin, if I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't actually do this. You DO understand that, don't you?" he asked, looking up at me with a soft and somewhat tired smile.

I kept silent with a pout on my face. Feeling something fluffy inside me, I looked away and muttered, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

I felt Len smile before he started teaching everything. From the very first topic of our Physics subject to where our exams covered. He was very careful with teaching me. Explaining everything very clearly, I easily understood little by little the things that didn't make any sense to me before. At one point, Mom came in my room to give us dinner. She quickly left after though, not wanting to disturb us "making our project". It was a short break and after that, we quickly continued with the intense teaching and listening combo. And by quarter past nine, we finished the tutoring session.

I was finishing up a small questionnaire that Len gave me as he leaned on his arms, probably watching me. I felt his eyes on me so I answered the questions as quickly as possible.

When done, I passed the small sheet of paper to Len with a serious look. "Done." I said.

If Len says I had a mistake in there, I'd literally die! We spent hours and hours trying to make me understand everything and it would all go to waste if I couldn't even perfect a small group of questions.

Len took the paper from me with a smile and scanned my answers. His eyes moved from left to right as I eagerly and nervously waited for him to say something.

After a few minutes, he placed the paper down on the table and looked at me. I couldn't read his expression though; it was neither positive nor negative from my perspective.

I gulped and asked, a trickle of sweat rolling down the side of my face, "S-So? How is it?"

"You," he started off, closing his eyes,

"..got it all right!" He practically jumped in his seat as I just stared at him endlessly.

He said I..perfected it. I..

"I PAWNED PHYSICS!" I yelled happily, standing up and jumping around.

Len chuckled and stood up too. He watched me act like a child for a few more minutes until I got tired of jumping and sat on my bed instead. He walked over and sat beside me.

It was awkwardly silent for a while until I said,

"Thanks, Len." I didn't turn to look at him though. It might have been because of my blushing cheeks the reason I didn't.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Anything for my Rin," he said gently, tucking my long bangs behind my ear.

I felt goose bumps for that so I jerked away from him in instinct. At least I was facing him now, right?

Wrong. What I saw wasn't pleasant at all.

He still had his hand reaching out as he looked at me with a slightly shocked, tired, and sad expression. He slowly lowered that hand and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Rin. It's kinda dark already, I think I should head home now," he said in a solemn voice.

Something painful hit me, hard. But I shrugged and said,

"Yeah, I'll walk you home, if you want?"

He stood up and waved me off. He forced a small smile out and said,

"And have you lost when you find your back here? I trust your sense of direction and all, Rin, but not enough as to let you be in danger." he chuckled.

I puffed up my cheeks and glared at him.

"Fine then, suit yourself! I was just being nice, wanting to thank you properly for wasting your time teaching me." I harrumphed and looked away as he opened the door and was on his way out. I stood up and followed after him although I kept my eyes away from him.

He looked back at me and said, "Wasting time? I had fun, Rin. And I really want you to pass too. I wouldn't want your parents doing anything wrong to you anymore." he looked at me with a worried expression.

Quite shocked, I asked in a low voice, "How'd you know?" I tilted my head to the side a bit.

He shrugged. "You didn't need to lie about doing a pair project if they wouldn't get mad at you failing a test." he said.

"Oh," I nodded in understanding. "Well, shush. They might hear you," I lifted a finger up to my lips and gestured the "Shh" sign.

"Yes, yes. My lips are sealed." he said, imaginarily zipping his lips close.

I couldn't help but smile.

We went down; I bid farewell to Len, my parents thanked him, Rinta was nowhere to be found and I quickly rushed back to my room before Mom and Dad could start asking me questions.

I locked the door and started cleaning up my room, arranging the books, notebooks and papers neatly onto my study table. After finishing, I sat down on my bed and suddenly recalled the look on Len's face when I jerked away from him before.

I frowned. I didn't actually mean to do that. I was just not used to having someone tuck my hair behind my ears like that. It wasn't because I didn't want him to do that.

I would go tsundere right now but I was too tired. So I simply closed my eyes and breathed in before I said quietly,

"I actually liked it when he did that. It was sweet. And teaching me all that stuff even though he was obviously tired was also nice."

I smiled and plopped on my back on the bed. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

But something was totally weird tonight. Why was I feeling so flustered at the start of the tutoring, anyway? And I was being jealous over those group of girls again before at school. And I felt hurt when Len looked so sad. And how many times did I actually blush today? A lot?

I ruffled my hair up in confusion and turned my body to face the rest of my room. I looked around and saw something particularly interesting.

I stood up and walked over to my study table and saw a pink-covered book peeping from the table's drawer. On the cover, it said "Girls 101: A guide to teenage girls". I blankly stared at it for a while before I picked it up and walked back to my bed to sit down. I explored the book, turning it around and scanning its pages.

"I don't recall buying something sooo..girly. Oh." I stopped wondering when I read the name "Tei Sukone" written in pink, glittery ink at the back of the cover.

"No wonder. Tei was always the most boy-crazy among us four." I shrugged and opened the book. She might have left it at our house before and I accidentally packed it with my stuff. I'm sure she wouldn't mind though.

I started reading through the girly book and found a certain topic under the table of contents that sparked my interest. It read "Feelings for a Guy".

Again, I stared blankly at it without moving anything. Then, after making a totally random excuse of not really being interested about it but just wanting to take a look to myself, I opened the page where that topic was and found a "How to Know If You're In Love With a Guy and Who It Is". The title kinda made me want to throw the book away to the burning fires of hell and beyond but that was a bit impossible so I just read on.

_Number 1. If you always think about his wellbeing._

No, I do NOT think about his wellbeing. Hah. I actually destroy any hopes of him being well. I kick him, punch him and most of the time, insult him. Hah. So no, I do not love him.

_Number 2. When he's with other girls, you get jealous._

..Next please. Because I'm sure I know the answer to this one and I don't like it.

_Number 3. Seeing him sad hurts you._

Well, duh. What kind of person would be happy seeing a friend sad? What are you, sadistic!

_Number 4. When you're with him, the rest of the world is unimportant._

Uhm. I dunno. But when we're talking in class, it feels like no one else is with us. Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaah and the teacher always scolds us for that.

_Number 5. You are aware of his faults and errors and still accept him for that._

I know he's a cocky, at times, short-tempered guy and I still hang out with him. Does that count?

_Number 6. He's the only one who can make you smile on a bad day._

What? It makes me smile when I physically hurt him. And sometimes when he's being an idiot.

_Number 7. You tell him your problems and secrets because you trust him._

No. He FINDS OUT my secrets and thus, I have no choice but to tell him because he's gonna constantly annoy me about it until I do.

_Number 8. You feel nice when he holds your hand or touches your cheeks._

What kind of creepy choice is this? "When he holds your hand or touches your cheeks" my butt. But hmm..it _does_ feel warm when he does that. So I guess warm is nice.

_Number 9. You like spending time with him and make sure you catch his attention during those times._

I always spend time with him, weirdly. He's a stalker, I guess. I kick him when he doesn't listen to me. Bleh.

_Number 10. He's the reason why you read this article and even though he didn't get everything right in this, you're still in love with him._

It took me a split second to close the dang book and throw it across the room. Everything written in there was total crap. Crap crap crap. As in poop. I hurriedly turned off the lights and pulled the covers on me.

I was so not in love with that idiot. No stupid book was gonna change that.

An image of Len's smiling Cheshire face surfaced on my mind as I instinctively smiled. Then I stopped and hit my head with a hand and cursed.

"Don't get too cocky, imaginatory Len. I'm still not in love with you!" I said angrily.

Yes, I have a mini Len in my mind who bullies me and stuff. That doesn't prove a thing. But I think I needed to make a rule with myself on how I'll find out if I don't or do love him...

Hmm. Okay. If I pass the retake, I love him. If I don't, then I don't love him. Simple and easy, right?

..Right?

I grumbled and frowned when I realized that it was compulsory for me to pass the retake and that I set those rules up knowing that certain situation. Meaning, I could've easily decided that if I pass, I don't love him and if I didn't, then I did love him.

But I didn't. And that was how I messed up.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Sorry for the very late update. Real life's not that easy anymore... I'm graduating from high school this year and next year, I'm gonna be in college. Let's just hope I finish this fanfic before that happens. Because college life is a lot busier than high school life. Oh, and I'm cancelling the 100 chapters and above thingy because that would be kinda tiring... Sorry and thank you for voting in the poll anyway. :)

Regarding the chapter, the last part's kinda confusing, isn't it? And I did this in under an hour so excuse the nonsensicality of it. I just needed the tutor thing to be done with. And also, Rin's realization is a must for the next few chapters seeing as something's gonna happen... Ack, someone stop me before I start giving out spoilers! XD

RiMi-chan, thank you for betareading! :D

Read and review, everyone! Because it's seriously the only thing that's making me update even though I'm heck of a lot busy. :)))


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT. ASDFGHJKLGSDJGDS. X_X

d - = w = - b

Chapter 19

Len's POV

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

I checked my wrist watch for the thirtieth time today as I continued to wait for Rin to meet me at the school gates, feeling a bit impatient.

If I was not mistaken, today was the day that she would receive her retake exam's result. I wonder if she passed? I hope she did, anyway. Or else, I'm going to have to either see her sad face, which I will surely hate, or be the thing in which she'll release her anger on. To be honest, I'd rather face the latter. I haven't actually seen Rin make a sad face—Oh wait, I think I have. But she always does a fine job making sure I wouldn't see it.

"Where is she..?" I checked my watch again. I was leaning on the brick wall just beside the gates, facing the school building so I could see if Rin, was at the very least, already making her way here.

I puffed my cheeks up when I did I quick search through the campus with my eyes and still didn't find a sign of my blonde-haired princess.

Wait. Hold up. Did I just describe Rin as "my blonde-haired princess"? Darn it.

Len, dude, you have to stop thinking like this about that girl. Aside from her going to try to kill you when she finds out that you call her like that in your head, you can't fall in love with her. Remember that you're just supposed to prove to her that you can get whatever you want?

I shook my head trying to block out that annoying voice.

"Shut it. I know that but what can I do? She's growing on me, seriously." I growled at myself which must look pretty weird since a few students who happened to hear me walked off, giggling.

I tried to look as amused as them, faking a laugh and scratching the back of my head.

When that group of students was gone, I went back to waiting and keeping quiet. Afraid that if I talk any more about Rin, my stupid selfish plan on proving how powerful I am, and Rin, I just might get a headache.

After a few more minutes, Rin showed up panting and puffing as she clutched her knees for support.

"Rin, you okay?" I tried to help but she raised a hand up to stop me, still not lifting up her head to look at me. So I pulled my hand back. I tilted my head to the side and asked,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded curtly. It took her a few more minutes to finally catch her breath and successfully balance herself on her feet.

"Len, Len, Len, Len, Len, Len! Guess what?" she said in a too cheery voice, hopping on her place.

I smiled and asked, pretending not to know what she's so happy about,

"I immediately give up, what is it?"

What happened next was something utterly unexpected that I was seriously caught off-guard, something that rarely, and VERY RARELY, happens.

Rin leaped up to me and gave me a great big hug—more like glomp. With her arms around my neck and her chin rested on my shoulder, she exclaimed happily in a kind of voice that just makes my knees go wobbly,

"I passed! I passed, Len! Thanks to you! Thank you!"

It was so surprising that Rin would even voluntarily hug me, but Rin THANKING ME? I must have been the most confused, shocked, but happiest person on Earth at that time.

My cheeks suddenly felt warmer as I wrapped my arms around Rin as well. Her body was so soft. You wouldn't have expected it to be that way with all the punching that she's been doing to me. You'd think her body was hard, like those female athletes out there but it wasn't. It was so soft and huggable that even after a few minutes, I couldn't bring myself up to let go of her. Instead, I buried my face in her blonde hair and allowed myself to smell in her orange-y scent.

"Len? Hey, Len. You can let go now."

That snapped me out of my err..trance. I let go of her in an instant and chuckled in a forced way. Then I scratched the back of my head and looked away.

"A-Anyway Rin, we should go celebrate!" I exclaimed as I faced her with a jolly look. That was my attempt at bringing the conversation back to my pace.

Her eyes widened and I could tell that she was going to refuse even before she said,

"I can't! M-My parents would wonder why I was out... again.." She looked away as she randomly rubbed her arm. Was she going red? Psh, no way, right?

I sighed dejectedly and shrugged. "Okay then~ it's your loss, though."

She frowned and pouted.

I know I was supposed to be less sadistic than this but that face she was showing right then was just too adorable!

I patted her head and grabbed her hand.

"It's fine, Rin. We'll go out on a date some other time," I said with a smile and started pulling her with me. I guess we should start heading home now.

She was a bit shocked for a few seconds before she went completely cherry red in the face. In a stutter, she replied,

"W-W-Whatever!" She hastened her pace so that she was the one pulling me now.

I chuckled as she attempted to pull my whole weight along with her without trying to look like she was giving in a lot of effort. But of course, she was failing terribly.

Just then, a cheeky thought entered my mind.

"Hey Rin, be more gentle in holding my hand, will you please~? It kinda hurts when you're pulling me like this." I said with a Cheshire smile.

She stopped in her tracks and examined me from head to toe. Then her eyes caught our intertwined fingers. She stayed still for a few seconds and at that time, I began wondering what she was thinking about.

I squeezed her hand a little bit and asked, "Hello? Earth to Rin? Helloo~?"

I noticed her gulp as she looked away and went back to walking.

"L-L-Let's just go," she muttered under her breath.

Naturally, I was confused. Very confused.

But, I couldn't stay like that for long after noticing how she didn't really let go of my hand.

d - = w = - b

I stretched on my seat and slumped my head down on my desk. Today was the last day of school before the long-awaited Golden Week. Everyone was so excited, so much that they couldn't hide their anticipation for the week-long holiday.

I was just being as normal as ever, though. If I get excited for it or not, it's still gonna come. Jumping around and feeling giddy on my seat wouldn't make the time fly faster. It would be a waste of energy so I just silently tried not to fall asleep in class today. I should at least make an effort of pretending like I didn't know what the teacher was talking about in front of the class.

I yawned, covering my mouth with a hand so as not to seem rude or ill-mannered and turned to my right. I immediately smiled after seeing this blonde-haired girl trying her hardest to understand the lesson. Her ocean blue eyes concentrated intently on the teacher in front.

Propping an elbow on my desk and placing my head on my palm, I stayed glued to Rin's determined look. She looked so innocent, so pure, and so precious.

Speaking of which, I really need to sort out my priorities regarding this certain spunky blondie.

Why was there a need to? Simple. Because at the moment, I'm so confused on what exactly is happening between me and her. Ever since I first met her, didn't I vow to just make her see reason on how I really AM the number one prince of the world? That was my intention. That was supposed to be my ONLY intention in always getting close to her, tolerating her every whim and trying to do as she says.

Wait. There was something entirely wrong with that picture.

I was supposed to make her believe that I was the prince who could get anything he wanted. But by what I just said, doesn't it make me seem more of a..servant than a prince?

The realization dawned upon me. During the last few months of being with Rin, I was acting more she was the one who could get it all. What the heck?

"—there? Lennnnnn!" In an instant, Rin was suddenly face to face with me, only a few inches separated our faces from each other. Apparently, she was leaning on my desk and was staring at me.

Usually, I would've jumped away. But I stayed at place and answered,

"Yeah, here. What is it?"

She frowned and pulled away.

"You were kinda out of it for a few minutes. You're not like that," she paused and scrutinized my face, "..usually."

I chuckled and stood up as well. It seemed that class was over, anyway. I picked up my bag and walked to the door with Rin right beside me.

"I was just thinking of things, don't worry," I smiled and opened the door for her.

She didn't take her eyes off of me until she was out of the classroom. By then, I mentally smacked my head. Opening the door for her, exactly how a servant would to his master, or mistress, in this case.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, getting out of the classroom myself. Then I decided to just leave this case be for the time being. I had a week long to think about this confusing matter so for now, I should just let it go.

"So, what's your next subject?" she asked as we were walking down the hall.

I checked the piece of paper that had my class schedules in it.

"History, apparently. You?"

She shrugged. "Physics."

"Eh.. Do your best." I smiled. It was common knowledge between the two of us, actually, I think the whole school knows, that she—excuse me for this—sucks at that subject.

She groaned and said before we parted ways,

"I wish you were with me though." She waved and trotted along.

As for me, I stayed rooted on the spot. At that exact moment when she said that single sentence, something in me made my heart skip a beat. I stared longingly at the direction where Rin headed to. Did she honestly really say that? And mean it at the same time?

I laughed. First, it was silent, barely a whisper. Then as the seconds passed by, my laughter gained volume until I was basically laughing out loud.

The heartbeat skipping. The longing for her smile. The terribly sensation of not having her beside me. The smile that creeps onto my lips when I hear her voice.

It all made perfect sense now. It wasn't as confusing as I thought it was, after all. The reason why I even continue this little charade of acting like her servant despite claiming that the world is mine, it wasn't that complicated. Somehow, I felt like something inside me was lifted.

I love her. I just genuinely and sincerely love her. Enough for me to throw my pride, everything, just for her.

With a smile, I walked off to my next class. I might have been skipping, but who cares?

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Yes. I decided to make this chapter in Len's POV. I guess that should make it all less boring. But I daresay, I still suck at making other people's POVs. :| Oh well, we can't all have everything. BD And again, it was short. Too short. DX

The next chapters would probably have drama. Yay. Or just crack, if I felt like it. XD So pick, drama or crack? (me: Crack~! XD)

And very sorry for the late update. I explained it in the previous chapter's Author's note, right? So please understand. DX

Beta Reader: I'm so sorry for not editing this one quickly. Our exams just ended awhile ago and I'm just sorry. I hope you guys forgive me. :


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Since someone told me to take this off... I won't put disclaimers anymore... I feel so free now. XD

d - = w = - b

Chapter 20

"Ah. Now this is the life," I sighed and enjoyed this moment of peace within myself.

I was lying on my bed, legs and arms spread out in the most comfortable position I could ever think of, while the rest of me just relaxed. It's been a while since I've done that.

As you might probably guess, today marks the beginning of Golden Week, my favorite week of the year! It was the week where lazy butts, like me, don't have to get up early to prepare and go to school. It was a blessing to us from God.

Feeling the comfortability―yes, this _is_ a word in my world. Besides, it sounds cool―of my current position slowly fading away, I rolled over to the side and adapted to a different one. "Ah~" I sighed once more.

Sure there was a ton of homework given out before the holiday started but hey, I can always do those tomorrow, right? So right now, I was just enjoying my freedom to be lazy.

A few minutes later, however, I suddenly found myself entertaining a certain teal-haired girl who was sitting on the floor of my room, talking endlessly about things that I found boring.

I mindlessly mumbled, "Oh, I see." from time to time.

"Rin."

"Oh.."

"Rin."

"Mhm.."

"RIN!" Miku yelled rather loudly, thumping her hand on my bed.

Shocked, I rolled away from her in my bed and exclaimed,

"What? You almost gave me a heart attack there!"

She harrumphed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"You weren't listening to me, were you?" she asked icily.

I sat up on my bed, crossing my legs, and scratched the back of my head as I looked away in guilt.

"D-Don't say that. Err.. So, what did you want to tell me, anyway?" I tapped her shoulder lightly to make her look at me.

She turned her head slightly to my direction. I saw that she was pouting, obviously bitter about me not listening to her rant.

I forced a laugh out.

"Oh come on, Miku. I'm sorry for not listening before. I really am." I apologized. I kinda felt guilty about that too. I mean, how would I feel if I was talking nonstop and find out that the person I'm conversing with wasn't even listening to me?

Hm. Actually, I'd be fine. I would merely shrug it off. Ah, but that's me. I'm not normal, like Miku.

She slowly turned to face me, still pouting, and said while averting her eyes from mine,

"I'll forgive you if you accept my condition."

I tilted my head to the side and asked,

"Try me." Okay, that wasn't a question but it was still kinda like asking.

One minute, Miku was looking very defensive and the next, she was clasping my hands in hers as she asked with an excited look on her face,

"We should go on a vacation!"

I stared at her expressionlessly and said,

"Excuse me?" Now that's a question.

She let go of my hands and stood up, her background practically sparkling from her enthusiasm and excitement. She looked over at me and explained in a dreamy voice,

"The gang—you know, Mikuo and Len-kun's gang, yeah that one, were actually the ones who had thought of the idea! And Mikuo invited me to come. And since Len-kun's going too, your attendance is a MUST!"

Then she started squealing.

At that point, I knew no human being could stop her so I simply sat down and thought about it. What kind of vacation would it be, anyway? Out-of-town? Where the heck would I get the money for that? And my parents would surely object to the idea of me spending the week at a place with those of the male species.

Even though it was a nice opportunity for me to spend some time with Len whom I just found out that I'm in love with..

"Wait, hold up. I don't think I can―"

"NO." Suddenly, the room got VERY scary. Like there was some kind of evil being radiating an evil aura of some sort that just makes you get goose bumps.

I later found out that it was from Miku, who was glaring at me. Like she wanted to strangle me.

Instinctively, I put both my hands up in front of me.

"M-Miku?" I asked cautiously.

She stomped a foot towards me and said, "You were saying, Rin…?"

I shook my head in an instant and stammered, "N-N-Nothing!"

"Kukuku.." that was probably Miku's evil laugh. Psh, I could pull off something more awesome, "Good. I'll tell you the details later, okay? Mikuo just texted me and we're gonna go ask permission from our parents about the trip."

Miku turned to the door and began walking herself out. But before she could completely step out of my room, she stopped and said in a serious yet concerned tone,

"Think about it, okay, Rin?"

Then, with the click of my door's knob, Miku was gone.

I stared a bit longer on the space where Miku used to be. I understand that she was just trying to make me and Len get together, and I think that's sweet of her, and kind of stupid, actually.

So, maybe.. just this once?

d - = w = - b

"Yeehaw! I can feel the saltiness gently stinging my eyes! This is amazing!" Mikuo blurted out, spreading his arms out beside him as he walked toward the seashore.

I saw Miku frown beside me as we got off the―err.. vehicle. I didn't know what it was called but it very much resembled a limousine. Psh. Rich people.

The others were already heading for the beautiful white villa which was located just a short walk away from the sea's shore.

I decided to follow them, carrying my backpack in hand.

Inside the villa, Mikuo plopped down on the expensive-looking couch and threw his expensive-looking bag across the room. Miku sat down beside Mikuo and closed her eyes, she still seemed dizzy from the trip. The others did the same, each taking a seat at one of the couches. They weren't as amazed as I was about the villa, it was spectacular! Everything looks slick and shiny, new and expensive, perfect and unreachable. I felt like if I touched anything in the house, I would have to pay a fee or something. And yet they weren't drooling over these things like I probably was.

Darn them rich people.

I walked over to a single couch and sat down, placing my average-looking—that seemed to be so out-of-place in this new world—backpack down on the carpeted floor beside the couch I was sitting on.

"So, now what?" Luka asked, sitting with perfect posture on the couch beside mine. Gakupo was right beside her. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that Gakupo was Luka's stalker.

Meiko shrugged and stretched her arms, hitting Kaito and Len on the faces in the process intentionally or not, I would never know.

"We should settle down for now. The trip was so long and.." her voice faded into nothingness as she yawned and leaned her head onto Kaito's shoulder.

The blue-haired ice cream-lover stiffened for a second but saw him try to bring his composure back.

"Yeah, we should rest for a while. Everyone's probably tired." he said, standing up from the couch, but making sure that Meiko wouldn't topple down, and picked the brunette up in a bridal way.

I thought they looked like a married couple back there, actually.

"I'll just take Meiko to our room." Kaito said, walking down the hall to my right, with Meiko in his arms.

I thought about how Meiko fell asleep just like that. She could be cute aside from being frighteningly strong, I guess.

"Yeah, us too." I turned and saw Miku and Mikuo hand-in-hand, following after where Meiko and Kaito disappeared to just a few moments ago. Miku was blushing, as usual, while Mikuo was the one leading the way. I saw Miku smile and wave at me before they were gone.

At that time, there was this tiny feeling tingling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong but I waved it off.

I still don't regret getting those two together. Insert a cheeky evil smile here.

I waved my hand at them silently, even though I knew they wouldn't notice much less see.

There were only four of us left in the luxurious living room now.

"Luka, would you like to head to our room now, too?" Gakupo asked amidst the silence. The tingly feeling of something being wrong appeared again.

Luka stood up but didn't say anything until she opened a door to the left of the room, opposite the direction of the hallway leading to the bedrooms, I guess.

"I'm not tired. I'll be in the music room. You go on ahead, Gakupo." she said before she disappeared behind the tall, wooden door.

Gakupo sighed quietly and got up, nodding at Len and I before heading for the hallway too.

It was awkwardly silent with just Len and I left in the room. I kept staring at my feet so I didn't really notice what Len was doing.

..Before a thought hit me straight in the head.

"_'Our room's_?" I blurted out to Len who was, shockingly, just staring at his feet as well.

He looked up at me the moment I inquired about what the heck everyone was talking about a while ago.

"Yeah, their rooms..?" he dragged out the question as if not knowing what I was so stupefied about.

I stood from my seat and slammed my hands on either side of Len's couch, somewhat trapping him for interrogation.

"What the heck did they mean by that? We're sleeping in a room by pairs?" I glared at him as he jerked his head away from mine while maintaining eye contact.

"Calm down, Rinny. It's always been that way whenever we went to this villa. Every single year." he explained with a surprisingly calm and composed voice despite how he could have teased me about our current position.

"But, but—"

"What's wrong with it, anyway? I'm actually very grateful that I get to sleep with the girl I love this time." he said with a serious slash playful slash sincere look on his features.

That totally caught me off guard and made my face go beet red. I felt my face go hot so I backed away and turned my back on him. Then I squeezed my face with both hands on my cheeks while cursing myself.

I think Len leaned to the left to peek at me.

"Hey, Rin, you okay?" he asked.

Of course not, you idiot. Argh, you're such an idiot.

After mentally hating Len even though nothing was really his fault, I managed to change the subject when I asked,

"Y-You said you slept in pairs the last few years you've been here, so w-who did you sleep with?" I sounded normal, I hope.

"Oh, well Mikuo, of course. Who else would it be?" He shrugged, as I could see from his shadow.

Sensing that my blush was now gone, good riddance, I turned to face Len with my hands fidgeting behind me.

"You slept with Mikuo? Pffft, yaoi." I teased.

He frowned and sat straight on his chair. He waved a hand at me and said,

"Disgusting. We just slept together on a bed, kicking each other for more room."

I chuckled and sat down beside him before bringing my legs up to hug them. I turned my head to face him so that my head was leaning on my knees.

"Fine, bromance then?" I suggested with a playful smile.

I saw his eye twitch before he shrugged and said,

"As long as you don't get jealous, I guess it's fine to think of it that way."

I almost choked over nothing. I jerked my head up and glared at him.

"Oh, you wish, Len. You _wish._" I hissed while narrowing my eyes at him.

He winked at me and flashed his billion-yen smile, "I do, everyday."

I sighed exasperatedly and rolled my eyes at him.

"Cheesy comeback, dude." I spat. I was seriously immune to his cheesiness over the months we've been together. Rin has leveled up!

He laughed.

Then it was quiet again.

I continued to hug my knees in front of me and stared at the floor. Come on, think of a topic, Rinny. Think of one! To break this awkward moment. Argh, curse me and my unsocial qualities!

"So, Rin.." Len turned to me but wasn't really looking at me. He was looking away.

"Thank God." I breathed out silently, happy that the awkward silence was over again.

I guess Len heard that, making him look at me with a confused and inquiring look.

"What?" he asked.

I froze for a second before I shook my head and forced a laugh out as I said,

"Ahahaha, nah. It's nothing. What were you gonna say?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me in suspicion. But after a while, I guess he shrugged it off and said in a dragging way, "So you know how we're going out to the carnival tomorrow, right?"

I nodded, facing him, resting my head on my knees again.

He gulped and looked away but didn't face away from me.

"S-So.. I was wondering if.." he muttered.

"If what?" I asked. I had no idea what he was trying to say. I was too bewildered at the fact that the Len Kagamine was actually having trouble saying something.

"Err. If we could.. you know.. spend the day.. together..?" he peeked from under his bangs. His voice was no more than a squeak at that point.

I frowned, thinking of what he said meant.

"Uh, yeah, sure? We _are_ spending the day together either way, right? Even if you didn't ask, I mean." I said. I thought it was silly of him to even ask. I mean, we went here to spend time together, right? With everyone else.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

I sweat dropped and said with a smile, "R-Really."

His face instantly brightened as he said, getting up,

"You are awesome, Rin! Exactly why I love you!"

My face grew hot but it was still controllable so I just smiled at him and got up too. I guess it was time to go to our room.

"I know I'm awesome, no need to tell. But it's okay if you want to remind me every now and then that I am." I smirked.

He chuckled and offered a hand.

"Shall we go to our room now, Rin?" he winked playfully as I took up his offer.

I laughed again, as he led the way with me following. A vague image of Miku and Mikuo from a while ago popped up my mind at that moment.

"Yeah, I'm kinda stiff from the trip too. It was like, four hours away from home." I stretched my neck for effect.

He chuckled. "I'm glad." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Glad for what?"

It was silent for a while. Then he said,

"That the stubborn Rin Kagamine who despised moving into Tokyo can call it her home now."

I thought about it for a while. He speaks of the truth (I felt like sounding smart, so?). I used to always point out how unlucky I was for moving into that place and I just noticed that Len was actually the only one who knew this. I shrugged and said,

"Meh. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I couldn't hate moving forever now, could I?"

"Especially when I was in the picture, right?" he assumed.

I smiled. "Pffft, dream on."

"I will, my lovely date." he said with a smirk, from how I heard it.

"Right.." I muttered.

Right.

…

Wait. Did he just call me his date?

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: Okay. Lemme explain. I couldn't pick between crack or drama. So I went with fluff, since I seem to be so good at it. /shot

Anything to say? Think this is a stupid, plotless fan fic? Meh, if you want the conflict, it's not gonna come till… their vacation. So wait until then, okay?

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thank you, RiMi-chan for betareading. And to two of my friends for proofreading. :D You're the bests!


	21. Author's Note

**Author:** First of all, EXCUSE ME FOR THE HIATUS. And for this annoying Author's note which isn't really a chapter.

I have been hibernating for the last months and caves don't have computers or electricity or a working internet connection. /shot

Jokes aside, I've just been fairly busy these past few months and will still continue to be, judging from my schedule. But fear not, this fanfic isn't dead. It's just... hibernating. ._.

I will probably get to writing the next chapter when my summer vacation starts, which is in a few weeks! Probably.

Until then, don't expect much from this fanfic. I just wrote this so everyone wouldn't chew my head off PM-ing me death threats. O-o I appreciate your enthusiasm for my fanfic but I'd still like to live in the internet for a few more years, so please don't go planning my murder yet. :)

Ciao.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Now I'm not really one who pays attention to biology class-"

I paused and thought about it for a moment.

".. Or any class, actually, but I can assure you that I know where to hit a guy to cause extreme pain for him," I said, clutching onto the pillow I had in my arm. I had another pillow in my other hand, ready to throw it at the person adjacent to me.

You can take a guess who it is.

...

You guessed right.

… Hopefully. I just wanted to say it, so I'm not really sure if you guessed correctly or not since I can't really hear or know what you answe—ANYWAYS.

"That's uhm.. C-Cute, Rin~" he said, failing to hide the fear in his voice. He was on the open end of the bed, just about to climb up while clad only in his grey boxers after taking a shower.

"Let's see if you still find it cute when you're clutching onto your precious banana the second you make another move closer~" I smirked. I was seated on the other end of the bed, by the head.

I heard him force out a stuttered chuckle as he raised his hands in the air. "I'm not going to do anything but sleep soundly with the girl I love~" he said with that smile of his. "And maybe cuddle a bit!~" he added with his index finger up.

"Still no~ Goodnight, Len," I smiled curtly at him, throwing the pillow at his face.

Lying down afterwards, I found a comfortable spot on the queen-sized bed and pulled the cotton-like soft blankets over my body. Aaahh, dammit. I would kill for a bed like this.

I was about to slowly drift to dreamland when a few seconds later however, I heard and felt someone climbing up the bed, so I did what must be done.

Swinging my leg towards the being, I heard a slight "Oomph!" and a thud when it hit the floor.

"I said goodnight, Len~" I went back to my comfortable position.

"Rinnnnn.. No fairrrr.." He whimpered, begged and even tried to get on the bed a few more times, but I took care of it.

Oh, Len. No girl, who'd like to keep her chastity, would trust a pervert like you to sleep in the same bed with them.

"Rin-chan, you meanieee.. Buu.." Those were his last words before I peeked and saw him settle on the couch-which looked even more comfortable than my bed at home, making me not feel bad for him. I mean, he sleeps on a bed like this every other night.

"Sorry Len, but not tonight. Not tonight.." I smirked and praised myself for using a cool line; closing my eyes and feeling my consciousness slowly drift awa—

"So we can sleep together on another night? Sweet! You're playing so hard-to-get, Rinny~" A chuckle. "But that's one of the things I like about you! Heh.. Goodnight, my love!~"

... Goddammit, Rin. You and your stupid mouth.

Chapter End

d - = w = - b

Author: *hides from readers because her writing style obviously changed and after over a year she updates and with just this short chapter* I'M SORRY.


End file.
